


You Should See Me in a Crown

by 3todream3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Omega, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/pseuds/3todream3
Summary: “I’m leaving,” she blurted out.“Leaving? What do you mean?” He rubbed his jaw with his hand, trying to wake up. “When will you be back?”“You’re not getting it, Finn. I’m leaving.” She inhaled the familiar scent of the stable, wishing what she was saying wasn’t true. “I’m leaving...for good.”Rey watched as her best friend’s shoulders drew back, straightening his spine as he did. A bitter reality was sinking in before the rooster had even crowed. Finn was her protector, her keeper, her friend. If she left him, she would be lost in the world.“You can’t...you need to stay here!” he blurted out as the words Rey spoke finally woke him up.“The princess has been betrothed, and I am to go with her to her new home.” A sob escaped from deep within. “I can’t let them find out about me!”~o~Rey, a handmaiden to Princess Bazine, has a secret she must keep at all costs, but her life is put in danger when she must leave her only home. Rey must accompany the princess, who is set to marry the infamous King Ren.Can she keep her secret and also keep her loyalty to her princess? Or will an Alpha make it all go to hell?An Alpha/Omega Fantasy AU





	1. When the Party's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts).



> Hey there! I've got a new fic I'm excited to share with you! It's my first ABO, so be gentle! 
> 
> Thanks to Elemie89 for being my beta. I'm also gifting this story to her because she's truly a great friend and amazing writer. 
> 
> Moodboard by the amazing Mowsyling!!! Her manips are the best!

The blood of his last kill painted the end of his long-sword red. He dragged it across the hard stone floor even though he could easily sheath it in its rightful place on his hip. He wanted his subjects to feel his wrath even when he wasn’t saying a word. The sound of metal on stone reverberated through the large room where he walked down the center aisle between the tall pillars of granite. 

His eyes never lost focus on his target, and he refused to look at the men who kept silent. He could feel their acute stares. And their fear. 

He basked quietly in his glory as he continued to make everyone within earshot listen to the scraping noise his weapon made, unveiling his prowess to the kingdom. The shrill sound signaled his victory and acted as the men’s warning call not to cross him. Ever. 

His long strides made haste to the front of the Great Hall to the throne that was now rightfully his. The closer to the throne he got, the thrumming of his heartbeat grew faster at the thrill of finally having all the power. 

His shoulders were no longer hunched over in subservience. He now stood tall as ruler of them all. His fingers twitched, wanting the room full of men to bow at his feet. For so long he’d kissed the boots of many, and from now on, he would not be anyone’s bitch. 

They’d be his. 

A little over a week ago, Kylo Ren was merely the right-hand of the evil King. Most Alphas would have given the family jewels that hung heavy between their legs to have the power Kylo held as second in command to King Snoke. 

But most Alphas weren’t Kylo Ren. 

The sword that cut through the reticence of the room had also cut down King Snoke in one swift and calculated motion. Snoke’s totalitarian rule collapsed as he fell from his seat on the throne, dead before his body hit the cold, hard floor. 

Kylo grew incessantly tired of doing King Snoke’s dirty work; being subservient to the tyrant left him beaten down and feeling inadequate. He was always the one leading the charge into battle and doing the leg work required when tough decisions were made, but he was never the one to reap the benefits. 

Or at least the bounty he thought he deserved. 

Of course, he got to have more gold than he could count and a few loose maidens every now and again, but those spoils of war never satisfied him. He wanted more.

He wanted the throne.

Being the fist who wielded the power might have been good for most, but Kylo hated having that fist attached to the strings of King Snoke’s fingers. As long as Snoke lived, Kylo would never be free. He wouldn’t be a puppet any longer. He wouldn’t be told what to do another day. If he wanted something done, he’d be the one giving the orders. 

On the day in which Kylo had finally had enough, he simply took his fate in his own hands. 

Without planning and without thought, he took out the creature he served for nearly a decade. The man who had plucked him from the front lines of the battlefield when he was just a young man, not yet eighteen-years-old. That angry kid filled with blind rage and a lust for blood happily took his spot next to the old man. Snoke liked Kylo because the young soldier didn’t ask questions and never blinked when things got nasty. He did Snoke’s bidding, never betraying him even when other kings and queens offered riches and virgins to try and entice him to overthrow the old man. If he were going to betray King Snoke, it’d be for his benefit, not for someone else’s.

The lust for blood sated him for a while, but it soon turned into a lust for power whenever he finally stopped believing the things Snoke had told him. For years he took the abuse and brainwashing, believing the words that spewed from the old man’s mouth were true. 

Once Kylo realized his intelligence had surpassed his teacher’s, he began to see the years of manipulation under Snoke’s rule. Kylo no longer could stand to be in the sight of the king. He’d done his bidding, trying to win the old king’s favor, but nothing Kylo ever did was good enough. 

After a particularly long campaign of fighting rebel tribes in the south, Kylo had returned battle weary but hopeful his mentor would see the good in his efforts to eradicate those who dared to disrespect King Snoke’s rule. 

Instead, the old man dismissed Kylo’s most recent victory with one line, “You are no Vader. You’re just a child in a mask.” 

Kylo knew he would never measure up to his grandfather’s legacy. Lord Vader and Snoke had been childhood friends together and then soldiers together. His grandfather was a legend, and Kylo could never get out of his shadow. Snoke used Kylo’s lack of self-confidence against him, and that manipulation usually motivated the young man to try harder. But, this time, it was different.

The need to shut the king up forever took over. 

Kylo’s resolve had been solidified before the old king knew what was even happening. The best part about Kylo’s mutiny wasn’t the fact that Snoke had been sliced in half by his protégé. 

The best part of killing the king was Snoke never saw it coming. 

~o~

“We are leaving?” a panicked voice asked. Its desperation resounded in the large room. 

“Yes, and we’ve no time to spare.” 

“When?” the young handmaiden asked, trying to stifle a panic attack and brush out her mistress’s long black hair at the same time. 

“Before the sun rises in the morning. I’ve been summoned by the newly installed King of the Chandrila Kingdom. Father has agreed to the proposal, and it is final. It’s in our best interest that we don’t make the new king wait. I’ve heard he’s not kind to those who don’t follow his orders. Alphas can be like that.” 

The princess’ hands shook as she took off the ornate rings from her fingers and placed them in the jade jewelry box. Bazine had always been so strong, and to see her visibly scared made Rey shake where she stood. 

_Alpha._ Rey’s body shivered just hearing the term. And not in a good way. 

“But what about Finn and-” Rey was cut off by the princess.

“He will stay behind. I can’t bring everyone. Besides, there’s not enough time. The Castle Chandrila already as their own stables. Besides, we’ve a long journey ahead, and Father has-” 

“Do I have to go then?” Rey interrupted her princess. Doing so out of Bazine’s chambers would get her a swift slap of the cheek for insubordination, but in private, the rules relaxed a bit. “Do you really need me?” Rey asked, meeting Bazine’s brown eyes in the looking glass. If not everyone _had_ to go, maybe she could stay?

“Nonsense, Rey! I can’t believe you’re even asking. You’ve been by my side longer than I can remember. I can’t go anywhere without you!” Bazine stood slowly and looked down to Rey and took her head in her hands. “I can’t get married without you by my side.” A nervous smile spread across Bazine’s trembling lips. Rey recognized that look, knowing her mistress’s tells better than she knew herself. 

Bazine was visibly shaken. Rey didn’t know who this new King was, but his reputation preceded him. The infamous soldier Kylo was now king; most didn’t dare utter that name off their lips. Rey had never seen her mistress this nervous. 

The princess sat back down, and Rey went back to her duty of getting her mistress ready for bed. Rey unclasped the necklace that cost more than she’d ever make in her lifetime, placed it on the dressing table, and began unlacing Bazine’s bodice. Rey wondered what it’d be like to wear the fine clothes she helped Bazine in and out of daily. Would they feel better than the scratchy wool dress she wore day in and day out? She often dreamed about how soft the silk would feel on her skin. 

“Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Father said we needed to make sure…”

Rey tuned out Bazine’s incessant, nervous talking and tried to process the fact she’d be leaving Finn behind. He had been her best friend since she could remember. Castle Jakku and Finn were all she knew. The Queen was the one who took two poor, helpless children into her home after a devastating fire decimated their cruck homes in the village. Neither Finn’s nor Rey’s parents made it out alive. Somehow the two of them did, and Queen Netal swept the toddlers in her arms and brought them in out of pity to serve in the castle. 

Rey didn’t want to leave the safety of the walls of the only home she knew and the people she loved. Rey didn’t want to go out into the unpredictable world beyond Castle Jakku. Bad things happened when she did. Very bad things. 

“Now, Rey, you mustn’t delay any longer. The packing of my things has already begun. There’s still so much to do,” Princess Bazine said, pushing her wooden stool away from her dressing table. “Now, I must get some sleep.” Bazine raised her arms and allowed Rey to slip on her nightdress. “The trip isn’t going to be a pleasant one.” 

Rey seemed to be struck mute and could only curtsy as she left Bazine’s quarters. She began to run blindly in the cold, dark halls of the castle. She knew the layout of her home like the back of her hand and she bolted to the only person she could call her family, allowing the tears to just flow out of her as she did. Her legs were on autopilot taking her to where she’d spent many a sleepless night, the stable.

Growing up in the castle as a servant had its advantages at night. In the dark, the staff was very good at sneaking around and moving about without being detected. When the sun was out, they were at the beck and call of the royal family and those in the court. At night, they were free. 

Rey loved sneaking into Finn’s room. Her lithe body could climb the castle walls and her small feet fit on ledges that were impossible for others to do. She was skilled at getting anywhere she needed to go, even in a long dress and worn, leather slippers. 

“Finn,” she whispered in the darkness of the tack room. “Finn!” she called out a little louder when she heard him snoring. 

Rey nudged him in the shoulder and an explosion of blankets and body parts shot up out of the bed. 

Before she knew it, she was backed against the wall with a pitchfork pointed at her. 

“Dammit, Rey!” Finn huffed when he realized it was just her. He backed away slowly, sitting himself back on his cot, working hard to catch his breath after being scared to death. Finn didn’t have a room, just a make-shift bed in the back of the stable. ` 

They’d been best friends ever since they realized they liked to sneak food from the kitchen at night. Even though they were both rescued by Queen Netal, they’d been separated by their duties and raised in different parts of the castle. Finn took up residence with the Dameron family who tended to the stables, and Rey had been chosen to serve the princess. 

Rey finally met Finn one night in the kitchen when they were around six-years-old. They’d both stolen a mutton pie and devoured it together with their bare hands. They added some day-old tarts for good measure. They were thick as thieves from that moment on. 

“I’m leaving,” she blurted out.

“Leaving? What do you mean?” He rubbed his jaw with his hand, trying to wake up. “When will you be back?” 

“You’re not getting it, Finn. I’m _leaving.”_ She inhaled the familiar scent of the stable, wishing what she was saying wasn’t true. “I’m leaving...for good.” 

Rey watched as her best friend’s shoulders drew back, straightening his spine as he did. A bitter reality was sinking in before the rooster had even crowed. Finn was her protector, her keeper, her friend. If she left him, she would be lost in the world. 

“You can’t...you need to stay here!” he blurted out as the words Rey spoke finally woke him up. 

“The princess has been betrothed, and I am to go with her to her new home.” A sob escaped from deep within. “I can’t let them find out about me!” 

Finn shot a look at her. Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes boring a hole through her. 

“No! They can’t take you! You need to be here with me to be safe. Can you talk the princess into letting you stay?” 

“I’ve already tried. I am bound by my duty to her, and I must go.” She owed her life to Princess Bazine and her family. Even though Rey was terrified for what was to come, it’d be worse for her to say no. “I’m scared, Finn. I’m really, really scared.” Rey wrung the thin material of her dress in her hands. Her body felt like ants were crawling all over it. 

“If I go now, I can get you extra chanmasu. Maz can make enough serum for you to last a while. I can send more by messenger as Maz makes it, and -”

“I leave before dawn.” 

Finn’s face fell. 

“That’s not enough time,” he uttered into the darkness. 

“I’m almost out, too. I was going to visit Maz the day after next.” 

Silence hung between them. A barn owl hooting into the night woke the two up from the shock of losing the other and for the danger Rey would now be facing, leaving her safe fortress. 

“Finn?” she asked, reaching for his hand. 

“Yes?” 

Without another word, she fell into his arms where she let go and cried as her whole world and all that she knew came crashing down. 

~o~ 

“Your Majesty, she’s here.”

Kylo set down the scrolls of paper he had been sorting through since early morning. The council meeting was soon, and he needed to be well-versed on all matters he’d have to deal with today. He especially needed to have a plan when it came to the small rebellion that had been brewing within the kingdom. Even though the rebel tribes had been shut down for now, there was mumblings of another resurgence that he mustn’t ignore. 

“Hux?” The king’s eyes strained to see his second in command, standing in the glare of the sun from the only window in the damp, stone room. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Do whatever it is we do when greeting the future queen. Can you take care of all that?” Kylo asked, hoping he didn’t have to go. 

There were small groups of disgruntled people plotting against his throne, and he didn’t have time to waste. Marrying this princess and getting the aid of her father’s army was his main goal. The joining of kingdoms also solidified his rule of the North. Something Snoke was never successful at doing. This achievement was another star on Kylo’s crown and something he could rub in the face of Snoke’s cold, dead corpse. 

He’d marry the Omega Princess from Jakku, have babies with her, and do everything a king needed to do to endure his legacy. As long as he didn’t have to love the her, he’d be fine. He’d never known what love was; it’d never existed in his life. He didn’t want to complicate things by adding it now. 

Kylo had already made the deal with King Netal. Did he really have time to be bothered with all the fanfare involved with her arrival? 

“It’s already been done.The staff has taken care of everything. We just need your presence, Your Majesty.” The man with high cheekbones that stretched across his face tried to smile. It didn’t go over well. 

“You know I have better things to do, don’t you?” he growled at Hux. 

“Yes, but it is customary for the king to at least greet the future queen, so she’ll feel welcome and not want to run home to her father before we can even have a wedding ceremony. That’s not the goal now is it?” 

He hated when Hux was right. 

“Very well then, I’ll come,” he spoke, sounding annoyed at the inconvenience at the arrival of his soon-to-be queen. “Fetch me my sword, Hux,” he ordered. The scraping of the legs of his chair pierced the room, and he huffed as he rose to leave. 

“Why couldn’t they do this without me?” he mumbled to himself. _If the princess tried to run home, I could keep her locked away somewhere, and no one would be the wiser._

Being king had its advantages.

He begrudgingly headed to the courtyard where the carriage was being unloaded and its occupants were lining up as per the custom when the king arrived. Kylo enjoyed watching people come to attention in his presence. He reveled in how they bowed one by one as he passed. His chest swelled with pride; his head dizzy with power. 

Standing in the middle of them all was a tall, slender beauty - her black hair wrapped up in loops and braids. She averted her eyes from his gaze, which was good. He liked being the one on top. Upon closer examination, he couldn’t help but notice how her ample breasts looked inviting, pushed up by her corset. 

_We’ll make superior children,_ was his first thought. He’d enjoying bedding her, but he would maintain that this marriage was out of duty. Nothing else. Separate bed chambers would be enforced. 

He’d not fall in love. 

Suddenly a odor struck him that made him cease his forward motion. The indifference for his new bride suddenly changed now that he scented a delicious omega. No omega had ever smelled like this to him before. He could taste the lavender and honey on the tip of his tongue. His eyes closed and a groan came forth from his chest. 

_Mine!_

He finally came to and shook off the spell the fragrance had put him under. 

Not having omegas around made them quite desirable when they finally made an appearance in a castle that usually forbade their presence. The alphas had to seek their jollies elsewhere. Having omegas in an area filled with alpha soldiers would not bode well for the law and order Kylo demanded. He didn’t want to rule in chaos. 

“Welcome Princess Bazine!” His voice bellowed throughout the courtyard.

“Your Majesty,” she spoke softly and bowed in return. 

The intoxicating smell got stronger the closer he got to her. 

_“_ Omega,” he mumbled too low for her to hear. _Mine!_ Gods, this woman made his head swirl and his cock hard. She was different than the others. He was sure of it and his interest was piqued. The way his cock pressed tightly to his black leather pants made him unsure if he’d be able to wait until the wedding night to knot her. Kylo always took what he wanted when he wanted it.

He took Bazine’s hand, wanting to give it a customary kiss. He hoped he could keep himself from fucking her right here in front of everyone. That’s how much her essence had captured him. 

Alphas were taught that they’d know their one true omega by how enticing their scent was to them. Every omega smelled good to an alpha, but soul mates were a different story. Even Kylo, who had no interest in finding a mate...ever, knew the lore around his kind. Knew about smells, knots, slick, rut, heat. He’d experienced it all himself and hated to be a slave to his body’s natural cycles. Omegas who weren’t the alpha’s soul mate weren’t necessarily off limits. Those omegas would scratch the itch to keep the alpha sated until he found _her_ , the one the universe chose for _him_. 

It seemed as if the universe decided to finally give Kylo something sweet in the form of a woman. He’d never felt such a tug in his gut before. 

Inhaling strongly as his lips pressed to her skin (ready to breathe her in and fill his lungs with all he could of her), he suddenly coughed unable to breathe. It were as if he was ready to taste a fine wine when instead he got a mouthful of piss. 

He dropped Bazine’s hand immediately and heard her gasp as he did. He didn’t even care that what he just did was considered rude. Her scent was all wrong. She didn’t smell like the fields of lavender that grew in the fields around the castle. Bazine’s smell was completely different, not appealing to him in the very least.

He looked around, scanning the faces of everyone around him. Something wasn’t right.

_Not my omega._

If it wasn’t the princess who made him lose his mind, then who was it?

~o~


	2. Bellyache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets King Ren and her world begins to turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Elemie89 for being a wonderful beta, who got this back to me super fast, so I can get it out to you before I go on vacation! She's the best and I don't deserve her.
> 
> I also want to thank Newconstellations and ReyloWarrior for helping me navigate this alpha/omega world. It's wonderful to have them to chat with about this new genre I'm diving into.
> 
> Oh, MIND THE TAGS! This chapter has elements of non-consensual touching and memories of past assaults (no details).

An exotic spice hit Rey's nose with a force that caught her off balance. In all her years of sneaking in the kitchen after dark, knowing how every food tasted and smelled, she'd never come across this particular scent before. 

This aroma was laced with something she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Fire? Iron? Or was it the odor of the men from the castle after they came home from battle, when the scent of sweat and blood thickened the air? 

_Water. I need water._ ****

Suddenly struck with an intense thirst, she wanted nothing more than to grab her waterskin and drink it dry, but something told her water wouldn’t put out the fire the foreign scent had sparked in the back of her throat. She stood unmoving, knowing that doing anything without Princess Bazine’s instructions would be a mistake.

She scratched at her neck, bothered by a sudden thrum. _What is wrong with me?_ She cleared her throat and stood tall, shaking off her discomfort. The only thing that provided relief was the knowledge that this meeting wouldn’t take long, and she could get herself together back in their private quarters while she unpacked the one small bag she brought. The majority of her time would be spent unloading and sorting the plethora of trunks filled with Bazine’s things. 

The wind shifted, and the spicy aroma struck her again. Hard.

 _What is this madness?_ She cleared her throat a few more times, trying to be ladylike and not attract any attention to herself.

Whatever was floating through the air was making her lose her mind. She wanted to bathe in the essence of the intoxicating smell and let it soak into her pores, make it into a blanket and wrap herself up in it, or bottle it up and drink until it made her drunk. 

_Must have now!_

She prayed to the gods that she could keep her wits about her until this whole meeting was over. Having one of the handmaidens act in a manner unbecoming wouldn’t bode well for Rey. To keep her job and place in the world, she must act accordingly and greet the king like she wasn’t having a sudden illness take over her body.

Being next to the princess, Rey knew she would get an up-close view of the new king. She’d heard he was much younger than King Snoke. Did he look like him too? The dead king was notorious for his misshapen face and disproportionate head. Many rumors flew about the kingdoms of the ugly king who couldn’t bed a queen in the normal sense. Using force was always his way. Stories traveled and tales were spun about him that made Rey quiver at such atrocities. King Snoke wouldn’t be missed. She just hoped the new king would be better for her mistresses' sake.

The only king she ever knew personally was King Netal, a handsome and kind man. She couldn't imagine a king being something different from him. All she knew about King Ren was that he frightened her. 

He had a nefarious reputation. Known for his ruthless fighting, he was regarded as one of the best swordsmen in all the land. The thought of being face to face with him made her knees tremble. Maybe he wouldn’t be a monster like the king before him. 

Rey wanted what was best for her mistress and couldn’t bear to see her married to a brute who treated her unkindly. Rey had felt the brutality of men firsthand. Keeping Bazine from that fate was always at the forefront of Rey’s mind. 

The castle door burst open and the courtyard became a hive of activity. A flurry of pomp and circumstance marched toward Rey and her princess. There were soldiers of all kinds holding the insignia of the castle and flaunting their weaponry. Intimidation seemed to be King Ren’s game, and he played it well. 

Scanning all the soldiers with broad chests and thick legs, she searched for a man who carried himself like a king, wanting to get a better look.

It didn't take long for her to find him.

A throbbing that had begun moments earlier, below her ear, now began to drum as if she were going into battle. She pawed at it, hoping that scratching would ease the discomfort. It did nothing of the sort. It only got stronger the closer the soldiers and King Ren got to them.

The king bounded in big strides and carried a confidence she'd only seen in a few men. His black garb befitting of a man of his station shone in the sun, and his dark hair bounced in the air with each step he took. She bit her lip to stifle a gasp when he finally came into view. 

King Ren wasn’t at all like his predecessor. He, in fact, was quite beautiful in a terrifying way. She committed to memory those angry eyes and the strong angular jaw. A few moles dotted his face but she couldn’t take in all of him. She mustn’t be caught looking. 

She wanted to keep looking.

She cast her eyes downward and bent her body down in subservience, as per custom. She learned early on how to bow just so and never look a king directly in his eyes. No matter how dark and mysterious they were. No matter how much they beckoned her.

The same spot on her neck continued to pain her, her throat was parched, and an unfamiliar wetness began sleeping into her undergarments. 

_What is happening to me?_

She pressed her knees together, focusing on the small pebbles underneath her feet and fighting the woozy feeling that washed over her. She tried to focus on the rocks, not that she cared about them. She just needed a distraction. She mentally made note of how the shapes of the black and gray rocks differed from the pink and orange stones of her Jakku home. Her eyes ran along the stray vines that grew haphazardly around her feet. 

Rey bowed deeper the closer he got, noting how the purple flowers trumpeted on the vine. 

_Not too low_ , she told herself. Falling down would be not only unforgivable but embarrassing. When his heavy steps stopped in front of Princess Bazine, just a breath away, she snuck a glance and lost her sense of self.

Even though the princess looked reticent in giving her hand to the sullen king, she did it out of duty for her father and her kingdom. Princess Bazine knew what she needed to do, and Rey, who’d always been at her side, would do everything she could to make sure her mistress was happy and taken care of. 

Rey had never wished ill on her mistress until now. Never had she been the jealous type when alpha suitors came calling, falling at the beautiful Princess’ feet. Rey wanted nothing to do with alphas, but this one, _a king,_ made her feel things she’d repressed since she found out who she was. 

She’d never desired anyone or felt her body succumb to the eyes of a beautiful man. Until this very moment.

Watching the king take Bazine’s hand in his gave Rey an unfamiliar urge to knock her out of the way and place her own hand in his large one. Watching their hands touch flipped a switch inside her. She wanted to pull out Bazine’s meticulous hair-do that she herself had personally fashioned, and make sure she would be the one who got to feel his lips on her skin.

She surely was losing her mind. Her head swirled with confusion. Men disgusted her, especially alphas. She did her best to keep away from them, for they were never in control of their urges, living without rules. Careless and reckless - a servant girl’s purity meaning nothing to them. 

As her insides burned below her belly, she could feel her body betraying her. Her eyes soon filled with guilty tears. A drop of sweat ran down her temple. She was sure a fever had begun to spread all across her skin.

_What is going on?_

Unable to keep her eyes from him, she snuck a glance just as he began coughing uncontrollably. The look of confusion (or was it rage) donned his face. His brow furrowed. Eyes narrowed. 

His tongue licked his lips that she suddenly pictured herself kissing. His eyes scanned the attendants standing next to Princess Bazine as if on a mission. He walked away from her, inspecting the others in the line. 

She kept her watch, unable to stop. A tunnel of light focused on only King Ren. The rest of the world faded away. A shallow breath escaped her lungs when he made his way back down the line and settled in front of her, only a touch away. The wool material of her dress felt coarse as she rubbed her fingers between the fabric, keeping herself from reaching out to the magnet that stood before her.

The nostrils on his prominent nose flared as his attention seemed to zone in completely on her. His intense stare was unnerving yet exciting. 

The battle in her mind between a woman and child had begun. The girl wanted to run, escape back to Finn and the safety of the stables. But the woman wanted to go to the terrifying king and lock herself away with him.

 _Damn that throbbing!_

It increased more as she could hear his shallow breaths reverberate through her ears and see how his chest and arms stretched the fabric of his garment.

Looking up through her lashes, she suddenly knew what it felt like to be the prey by how his eyes hunted her with one look.

"What is your name?" he demanded. Her body jumped at the sound of his voice. A deep growl made of velvet seemed to infiltrate her body, making her fall into a trance.

"R-R-Reyhan-n. R-R-," she stuttered, too overwhelmed to speak properly. Closing her eyes, she finally sputtered out an answer. “It’s Reyhanna, but I’m called Rey, your Majesty.”

She watched, dumbfounded as his hand reached for hers.

"Reyhanna, I’m glad you’ve made the journey and," he paused, waiting for Rey to give him her hand. "I hope it was a pleasant one."

In all her years at court, this interaction was most unusual. Royals had never directly addressed a servant like this to her knowledge. _Never_.

As he asked for her hand, Rey didn't think to look around at the reactions of anyone around her, she just lifted her trembling one to his. She’d deal with the scrutiny later. For now, a force beyond her control kept her locked on to the alpha who seemed genuinely interested in her. 

Her forefinger touched his palm first. Before she could give him her full hand, an unexpected jolt surged from her finger, moving straight to her heart. The current flowing through her and knocked her back a few steps. Quick on her feet, she balanced herself before tumbling to the ground.

A bolt of lightning had just gone through their bodies and scorched her hand. Shocked to see no smoke smoldering upon further inspection of her hand, she turned her eyes to the heavens. The blue sky above them with nary a cloud couldn’t have caused the random strike, could it? If it didn’t come from the sky (or some wizard playing a cruel joke) Then, where did it come from?

She shook out her hand without thinking and brought her finger to her mouth instinctively to suck on her wound. Looking at him while her tongue tended to her hurting finger apparently was the wrong thing to do. 

A growl rumbled from his chest, causing her to shake where she stood. 

_I’ve made him angry._

He stood motionless before her, boring a hole through her with his eyes that had now turned black. The only movement of his body was the opening and closing of the hand that had just touched hers. She readied her body for the slap across the cheek that came when those in higher stations became disgruntled with their servants. 

But, he wasn’t just anyone. He was the king, and she’d done _something_. What it was, she didn’t know and opening her mouth to try and explain herself wasn’t an option. She couldn’t explain what just happened to herself much less the king.

"Hux!" King Ren called out behind him.

His head tilted a bit towards hers, curving around her. She could’ve sworn he smelled her before he turned on his heels to leave.

He sounded annoyed and took off, almost in a sprint back from whence he came - his cavalry of men following behind him in a synchronized march.

"What did you do?" Bazine spun around, eyes wide with anger. Her body puffed out like angry bird ready to poke at its attacker. “I can’t believe you, stupid girl! What did you do?” The princess began scolding Rey in front of all those still left behind. Bazine could be so kind to Rey one minute, and so scary the next.

"I don't know, your grace. I-I-," Rey cowered, pulling her red hood from her cape over her head. Her embarrassment and humiliation covered her in shame. She hated that she’d caused such a stir.

 _I didn’t mean to do anything,_ she wanted to shout, but her words didn’t matter.

Rey’s first impression obviously wasn't a good one with the new king. She knew that for a fact. Rey just wished she knew why. Had she not done everything she was supposed to do?

Her eyes filled with tears...again. She thought she'd cried enough on her long journey through the hills and forests to get to Castle Chandrila, but she was wrong. Gods, she already hated it here and part of her wanted to leave and try and make it on her own, but another part of her wanted to see the king again - just to have him look at her again like she belonged to him.

No matter how she felt about the king, it was wrong. He wasn’t her intended, and Bazine would marry him in a month’s time in a wedding to end all weddings. 

For some reason bile formed at the back of her throat when she thought of the ceremony, binding them together. Forever. 

“This way, Princess,” someone called out to the newly arrived tenants of the castle. Rey followed like the good servant she’d been trained to be, trying to forget any of it happened. 

~o~

She sat on the wooden stool in her room and rubbed her throbbing temples. Had she only been here a few hours? Rey could've sworn she had been here for days. Unpacking for the princess left Rey’s back sore and her body exhausted. Hopefully, she could find sleep soon on the small feather mattress that sat in the corner of the small room that she could call hers. 

For a grand castle such as this one, her little room left a little to be desired. The opulence she saw all around her as they made their way to Princess Bazine’s quarters stunned her. From the gold-plated adornments to the elaborate tapestries that hung from the high ceilings, Rey’s eyes about fell out of her head as she took it all in. Castle Jakku was half the size and didn’t have the riches that this one did.

But what she did have was hers, and she couldn’t complain. She could be in a windowless room shared by all the other servants and their collective stench, like some of the others who traveled with her. At least here, she could close the door and hide away at least for the night from the world that controlled her.

A lone table sat by her keyhole window. A candle, flint and steel, and a washing bowl and pitcher set on top of it. She knew the things she brought would fit nicely there.

As she took out all her worldly possessions from her old bag, a prick on her finger startled her. Suddenly a horror overtook her, noticing what had cut her, drawing blood.

“No, no, no!” she cried, picking up the shards of glass that once held the last remnants of her chansuma, the special serum Maz made to suppress who she was. 

An omega.

As long as she had her chansuma, she could keep hidden, and no one would know. 

“This can’t be happening!” she yelled to herself. 

She thought she had a few days before she’d run out. Now she was out of time. Her last dose was already wearing off. She’d never missed a dose. She trembled as the panic set in of her current reality. 

_Obi-Wan. I’ve got to find him tonight._

Rey knew that finding the healer Finn had told her about became imperative. Her only chansuma spilled and soaked up into the fabric of her things and sent her mind into a tailspin. 

Finn told her everything he could to help her find the famed old healer in these parts, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She’d have to find him tonight and be back before sunrise. It was an impossible feat, but trying to locate him beat the alternative. Being an omega where they weren’t allowed was a fate she wished on no one. 

She had no other choice but to find the healer. She promised Finn she’d take care of herself and not do anything stupid to get in trouble. This certainly would be going against her vow to him, but she had no choice. 

Being cast on the streets where she would be vulnerable to the whims of those alphas who came across her omega scent wasn’t an option. She couldn’t be at the mercy of their dirty hands or hard fists ever again. 

Nor would she subject herself again to their god-forsaken cocks.

Rey's resolve strengthened, realizing the serum was now more important than ever. She must get to Obi-Wan soon. 

~o~

Rey’s footing slipped a little as she finally shimmied down the last of the castle’s walls. It’d taken her less time than she thought to scale the fortress that was Castle Chandrila. 

She’d managed to run into a young man who stocked the kitchen with firewood after the cooks were finished for the day. When she came in, she was only looking for a few pieces of day-old bread for her impromptu trek. However, getting answers for all her questions she asked the fellow servant made the trip that much easier. She charmed him with her smile, and he ended up giving her more information than she bargained for - a way out of the castle and where to find this Obi-Wan. 

From her calculations, she could make it to the healer’s home in a few hours, and hopefully, he could give her what she needed. Rey didn’t have another plan if this one didn’t succeed; she was dead-set on making it work and being back before the rooster crowed. Failure wasn’t an option when she was at the rock bottom of desperate.

After dusting off her long skirt and breathing a sigh of relief when she made it over the last hurdle of escaping the castle, she took a few steps of freedom into the starless night, heading out to find help.

As she walked, she realized she couldn’t see two feet in front of her. With no moonlight to guide her steps, she struggled to find which way to go. She pressed on, knowing she didn’t have time to spare. Deciding it was now or never, she trotted down the path, focusing on each footstep. She kept her eyes down as she made her way slower than she’d planned. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” A deep voice came from out of nowhere and a blunt object struck her from behind. The force sent her a few steps ahead but miraculously she didn’t fall to the ground. Her shoulder began to throb from the direct hit, and she tried to run to get away from it happening again.

She screamed when she felt, what seemed like an eight-armed monster, grab her from behind, ripping her clothes and scratching her arms. She fought as much as she could but her tenacity was shut down quickly by whatever was attacking her.

Bound tightly by something she couldn’t see, her body became paralyzed with fear when the foul stench of alpha became apparent. Held so tightly, she couldn’t have moved even if she wanted to.

“What do we have here?” a male voice called out into the darkness.

Rey tried to scream but her ability to make a noise had left her, just like in her nightmares. In them, she was always voiceless, unable to cry out for help.

“It seems we’ve found a peasant out alone after dark,” another male spoke. Hands gripped her harder. Her body pulled closer.

A desperate moan finally escaped her mouth, but it wasn’t loud enough for anyone but the two men to hear. She shut her eyes, wishing she could go back to her little room and tell herself this plan wouldn’t work. She should’ve gone to the princess and pleaded her case. She should've done anything else other than scaling the castle walls in search of a healer she knew nothing about and whose hands she put her life in. Obi-Wan didn’t even know she existed.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” she finally cried out.

Laughter from the two men erupted between them.

“Oh, we won’t hurt you...much,” one of the men said as he released his grip from her, taking a few steps away. Rey tried wriggling her body away from the one who still held her but failed. He clung to her from behind with one arm around her waist and the other around her chest. 

“This will be a fun night. Nothing ever happens out here,” the man who stepped away spoke. Her eyes searched the darkness for him, trying to see his face. He was like a ghost she could hear but couldn’t see who got off on terrorizing her.

“Don’t fight, Girl. It’ll be better if you don’t fight.” The one holding her whispered in her ear. His breath smelled like death, and her stomach churned - a nauseousness spread through her body.

She knew what was to come; she’d lived it once before. How could she have been so stupid to let it happen again?

Rey whimpered as the man in front of her came into view. He wasn’t anyone she’d seen at the castle, but he looked to be a guard of some sort. 

The way he undressed her with his eyes sent the fear of the gods through her. His beady eyes seemed happy at the terror he instilled in her, and his creepy smile unnerved her. Rey gasped at his unkempt, ogre appearance, and the hold from behind her tightened more, hurting her in the process. She realized right then and there that she could either take what was about to happen or go down fighting.

Willing to let what happened to her go and finally let the past die, she decided on the latter.

As the guard began to unlace his britches, she yelled out with the last of her voice, stomping on the foot of her captor with all her strength. She heard a yelp from behind and was ready to run away until the man in front of her stopped coming towards her. A grunt escaped his body, his beady eyes as big as saucers. She felt something wet hit her face. 

It was blood.

The guard stood motionless, and it took a second for her to realize the blade of a sword had cut him straight through his chest from behind, piercing his heart and killing him immediately.

Rey then smelled _him_ before she saw him. The spice tickled her nose as it made its way back into her senses, filling her again with something that confused her sense of direction.

Her attacker startled her when he tumbled down and fell at her feet with a loud thud. Her shriek didn’t even sound like it came from her body.

“I suggest you run and never show your face here again,” the velvet voice of the king called out in the night to her other attacker. 

It seemed she traded one set of horrors for another. A dead man’s blood was splattered all over her face and what was left of her dress - her body still reeling from her attack.

Now, King Ren stood before her with his sword drawn, looking like he was just getting started in the blood bath for the night.

An unimaginable fear disabled her body, her legs ceased to do their job. Like a feather, she flew slowly to the ground. The reality of almost being raped collided with the uncertainty of being left in the hands of the ruthless king. 

_Gods, what have I done?_

~end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! This is quite the predicament, isn't it??? I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> I'm on Twitter at 3todream3 if you like to chat!


	3. watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after King Ren saves Rey and brings her back to his castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to @elemie89 for being my beta. She's the sweetest and the best! 
> 
> Mind the tags!!! I'm not going to get graphic or too violent, but this is a lot darker than most of my previous writing.

“I suggest you run and never show your face here again,” Kylo growled at the terrified soldier, shaking in his boots. 

The ignorant brute had dared to touch _her._ He was so bold to frighten her with his words and his foul breath, not to mention having the gall to rip her dress with his meaty hands. He didn’t deserve to live, just like the bastard who laid dead on the ground between them. Kylo almost took out the weasel who stood before him with his sword, but he stopped short.

Killing a man didn’t bother Kylo, not in the least. By now, he’d lost count of those who had died by his hand, and the torment he suffered in snuffing out life had faded with time. 

No, killing didn’t phase him, but what he didn’t like was the look that crossed the omega’s face when he killed the soldier in front of her. That look of sheer terror made him cease the bloodbath. Caused him to sheath his sword in its place before he frightened her any further. 

He’d never stopped the bloodshed before. 

He typically loved cleaning the blood of his enemies off his sword; his chest would swell, filled with power when he did. He especially reveled in killing those who defied him by taking what was his. This omega was his, and the men deserved to die for even thinking they could lay a hand on her. 

But he stopped, for her.

Although he knew in his bones this Rey was to be with him, he also knew that things between a man and a woman, much less an alpha and an omega, weren’t so simple. Wanting an omega of a different station made the situation even more complicated. 

Now he was king. And the king only married royalty, not their servants. He could make all the laws he wanted, but there were ones he couldn’t bend - old laws that were older than he, written by rulers of the past. 

Having another omega that wasn’t his wife was an offense to the crown and the gods. An alpha picked his bride, staked his claim on her, and the omega acquiesced into her role at his side as queen. A bond made unbreakable. 

When he knotted his bride, it was known. The scents of those bound together were unmistakable. If he had another omega, it would be easily detected, for her aroma would sweat out of his pores for all the kingdom to know. He couldn’t risk the stability of his kingdom just to knot a servant girl, but he’d thought of nothing since he met her this morning. He couldn't shake the memory of her beauty or her scent, and he ended up following her around like a lost puppy. 

He was betrothed to the princess; the agreement had been made. Princess Bazine was to be _his_ omega, even though she did nothing for him in particular. Her shiny raven hair, slender figure, and ample bosom would have made many a man happy, but now that he’d met Rey, the princess was of no interest to him. 

_This_ omega was going to be the death of him, and he didn’t care.

Her scent, those innocent eyes, that body hidden under her tattered dress made him feel things he didn’t know existed in his soul. Kylo knew to want her was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d never truly _desired_ another before.

This desire was the reason he followed her beyond the castle walls she had somehow scaled on her own; he knew her every move because he’d been keeping tabs on her throughout the day. She’d intrigued him so that he had to be near her to smell her and catch a glimpse of her working, taking note of the way she bit her lip when she concentrated or how she rolled her eyes when Bazine’s back was turned.

The pull to her kept him close, even when he shouldn’t be, but that same pull also saved her life. He’d already killed for her and had only touched her once. 

After he let the foul man go and heard his feet speed off into the darkness, he soon turned his attention to Rey, but something in the air was off. 

Pricks erupted on his skin, and his breath shortened as if he’d been running. His heart began to race, and an unfamiliar feeling swept through him as he watched the trembling woman face down before him. He jumped at a noise he heard out in the darkness of the forest, eyes darting back and forth, suddenly scared of things around him. He’d not been scared of the dark since he was a boy.

What was it? Fear? It had to be fear. This feeling was almost foreign to him. 

Why was he completely taken over by something he thought he’d conquered years ago? King Snoke had taught Kylo how to suppress such weak emotions. He had almost died from the torturous training.

So why was he feeling it now?

His eyes darted back to the girl who was crying and clawing at the dirt, and her terror made him acutely aware that he must be feeling what _she_ felt. _She_ was the one terrified, and he was experiencing her second-hand emotions. There was no other explanation.

Did this phenomenon have anything to do with their meeting earlier today? The strange attraction struck him dumb when the unmistakable smell of _his_ Omega crashed into him as soon as he had opened the castle doors. Also curious was the bolt that shot through the two of them that left a scar-like mark on his palm. He’d only heard tales of such phenomenon. 

When she placed the injured finger in her mouth after the shock they both received, he nearly came from the way her lip sucked just so. His mind immediately went to wanting those lips around his cock. Watching her did things to him he couldn’t explain.

More than anything, the way she smelled made him a blubbering idiot. King Ren couldn’t get her addicting aroma out of his senses - her scent infiltrated every pore and every fiber. Being near her again under the moonless night began to soothe the pricks that had attacked his skin when he left abruptly after their initial meeting, unable to deal with strange emotions this servant girl stirred inside him. 

Feelings made a man weak. Snoke had taught him that. 

His body began missing her with every step he took away from her when he first left her. Cursing under his breath, he hoped it was a fluke—a one-time attraction and nothing more. Whatever was happening made him angry. No omega had caused this stir inside him, so why now? This omega, his sweet omega, wasn’t even supposed to be here. He had the _No Omega_ rule for a reason. To keep his soldiers focused on their duties to the kingdom. His kingdom.

Now _he_ was the one distracted by the smell of her sweet slick that pooled below her nothing-special dress. 

Her naïveté at what was happening briefly excited him. Those doe-like eyes bewitched him with one bewildered look. Had she had an alpha before? The king wanted to take this peasant of a girl and show her what an alpha could do, but he somehow had restrained himself. Years of training with Snoke taught him how to deny himself earthly pleasures when more important matters were at hand. But she was making things difficult for him and didn’t even know it.

But, damn, if he didn’t have to rush to his quarters, rip open his britches and abuse his cock to rid his body of the unfamiliar pull to her. His desire to take her as his was too much. 

As he came harder in his hand than he had with another, he grunted her name in anger. He braced himself on the cold, stone wall in front of him unable to catch his breath. _Rey, my lavender, what are you doing to me?_

“Are you okay?” he finally asked the trembling girl. He didn’t know whether to stand or kneel. He bumbled around, trying to think about the appropriate etiquette of what to do after saving a damsel in distress and got nothing. He’d not been trained for matters such as these.

She didn’t answer him; he only heard her stifled sobs.

He decided to kneel. A need to comfort her washed over him. 

“Are you okay, Rey?” he asked again, amazed that even in the pitched-black night, he could see her. 

She raised herself slowly, shaking her head. She kept her eyes shut tightly, and her hands close to her breasts, trying to hold together the torn material.

“Th-th-thank you,” she stuttered; her eyes fluttered open to him. 

He didn’t know what to do with those words of gratitude. Such earnest gestures didn’t come his way often, and he didn’t know what to say in response. Words weren’t his strong suit.

“Let’s get you back to the castle,” he said, reaching for her arm.

“No!” she yelled defiantly as she ripped her limb from his grasp. He briefly got to feel her power under his hand. For a small one, he could feel the toned muscle, and only someone who labored for a living would have such strength. Many ladies of the upper class barely lifted a finger to do anything, even dressing was done for them. 

He was taken aback by her brazenness and didn’t know many who dared to defy him, especially a servant.

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter,” his voice lowered; his head bent down, so he could get closer to her ear to whisper. “A servant caught escaping is a punishable offense. I don’t think you have any room to say _no_ to the king.” 

_Being an omega who drives the king mad has its own set of punishments,_ he thought to himself, not shocked at his sadistic side pushing through.

“I wasn’t trying to escape,” she cried; her eyes shot him a petulant stare from her crouched position.

“You could’ve fooled me,” he sat on his haunches, watching her try and do the same, but he saw her struggling, trying to move from her spot in the dirt.

“I was needing. I, uh,” she spoke, losing the power of speech. “The healer…” 

Kylo watched her eyes roll back in her head as her voice went silent. He caught her as she fell forward into his arms. He pulled her limp body easily to him, just wanting to hold her close for a moment. He knew it all must have been too much to bear, and checking out was all her body could do. He’d seen men faint many times when they were faced with an infamous killer such as Kylo Ren.

Sweeping her up into his arms as a groom would carry his bride, he began the small trek back to the gate. She felt light in his arms as he traipsed back along the fortress wall. Her soft body felt good, and his mind couldn’t help but wonder how she’d feel beneath him as he took her hard and fast. 

_No!_ He shook his head. _It’ll never happen. It shouldn’t happen._ He tried to think with something other than his cock, but right about the time he’d convinced himself that he shouldn’t have anything to do with her, she moaned softly and rolled into his chest, snuggling closer. Just hearing her moan made him fill with a need for her he knew he couldn’t deny. 

He knew right then as he looked at the freckles speckled across her perfect face that he was a goner. 

He’d just have to formulate a plan to make it all work—to marry the princess, join the kingdoms, and have this little omega for himself somehow in the midst of it all.

~o~

The gates clanked shut behind him, his men shocked to see him emerge from the darkness with an unconscious woman in his arms. They were silent and didn’t question the king on his unusual appearance out of nowhere.

“I need you two.” Kylo nodded toward a pair of nameless guards standing close by. 

“Yes, your Majesty?” one asked.

“I need you to shackle this runaway servant and lock her in The Tower.” Rey began to stir as Kylo’s voice boomed.

“The Tower? Don’t you mean the dungeon, sir? The dungeon is for the prisoners.” The soldier didn’t know when to shut up.

Kylo glowered at the one who dared to question him. 

“Yes, your Majesty. Bring the prisoner to The Tower. Right away, sir.” 

“Prisoner?” he heard her gasp in his arms. “No! I told you I wasn’t trying to escape?” He held her tightly as she pushed at his chest, trying to get out of his arms.

It took all he had to release her on her wobbly feet. No longer unconscious, she was now fully awake and ready to spar. She didn’t seem to like being told she’d be a prisoner, but who would?

The rattle of the iron shackles made her eyes grow wide, and he could feel in his chest her imminent panic at the scene unfolding in front of her. Feeling what she felt almost made him stop what he had decided he must do. Almost.

“No, please. Please, please, please!” she whimpered over and over, and when the shackles locked shut around her wrists, she let out a cry of a wounded animal. Kylo shut his eyes and told himself to stick to his plan.

“Your Majesty! I was coming back. I wasn’t running away. No, no, no!” she repeated, her voice quivering and cracking as she bucked against the clutches of his men. He almost called a third guard over to help them. This little omega was not going down without a fight. “You have to believe me!” she yelled at him, her anger laced with fear.

He did his best to compose himself and not give in as he walked over to her, one guard holding each of her arms. Her hands that were shackled rested in front of her. He wanted to rip her away from his men and not put her through this trauma, even though he’d ordered it all. 

_It’s for the best,_ he told himself, trying to believe it.

“You monster!” she spat at him in a tormented voice. His eyes winced at her insult. Words had never broken him; they’d only made him stronger and more defiant. 

Her words hurt him to the core.

On the outside, he ignored the tears that covered her face— pain evident, her fear palpable. She stopped struggling with the shackles when his body came within inches of hers; he paused allowing their breaths to sync in time with one another. The alpha calming his omega. 

Without touching her, although he wanted nothing more, he spoke to her so only she could hear.

“Omega, you will do as you are told.” Her body had calmed at his voice, but the look in her eyes told a different story.

“Please don’t do this,” she pleaded one last time. The despair in her voice almost broke his resolve.

“Take her away,” he commanded, sucking in the air all around him, making sure he had enough of her scent inside him before she left.

He watched as they marched her away, and a part of him felt the tug to follow, but he stood steadfast in his spot, unmoving. His heart ripping every step she took away from him. He couldn’t shake her cries of agony as they led her away. 

~o~

Kylo had planned to visit her within the hour of her so-called capture, but he didn’t count on Hux finding him, needing his immediate attention. 

What seemed like an easy matter of sending troops to a village to quell The Rebel activity turned into several hours of planning a strategy to cut supply lines and fish out their elusive leader, Ben. That was the only name Kylo and his spies could ever get out of anyone who dared to speak out against The Rebels. Their leader was well protected and well liked. 

The small uprising that had begun under Snoke’s iron hand had now grown ten fold under this Ben who came out of nowhere years ago and began leading a rag tag army that now showed no signs of weakening.

Whenever the crown would get a tip on a possible rebel location, Ben’s rebels would be gone without a trace before King Ren’s Order arrived, adding more recruits as they vanished into thin air. The reports of their numbers rising kept the king up at night. 

He hated dealing with this scourge, and hated it even more that this problem was created while Snoke was in power. Now that Kylo ran things, he hoped he could stop the uprising before it became an all out war. 

“You need to go and find out if any of them can point you to Ben. Use force if necessary.”

“Can’t we send another since I’m needed to be here to advise you?” Hux asked, and Kylo bit his lip, trying to keep his growing anger in check. Hux knew that Kylo was the best at planning such things, even Snoke relied heavily on his expertise, so questioning was futile. 

“I need you personally to execute this matter. Do you understand me?

“Yes, your Majesty,” Hux bowed as he left the king’s chambers. 

“Soon, the coward will show his face,” Kylo clutched his fists, holding off on sweeping everything off his desk and onto the floor in frustration. He couldn’t seem to figure out where Ben was hiding. It wasn’t like Kylo to be in a losing battle, and he hated the out-of-control feeling. The Rebels were going to pay for making him look like a fool.

Before his anger could take over, the thought of his omega calmed his restless spirit. He’d not forgotten about her, but he had taken longer to see her than expected. Kylo knew she must be scared and afraid, lonely in the large room in The Tower. It just so happened that his quarters were adjacent to hers.

Forgetting about The Rebels, he got tunnel vision, and all he could think about was her. His fast-paced walk turned into a sprint as he realized he’d been away too long.

The guard outside the door quickly unlocked it when he saw the king coming in at full speed.

“You’re dismissed, but send a servant with food and water,” Kylo ordered the sleepy soldier away, and he didn’t watch as the man happily left his post.

As he closed the door behind him, holding onto the iron handle, he felt something wet on his fingers.

The room was still dark, even though the morning sun had just started to make an appearance in the large key-hole window in the center of the room. The lead glass soldered together in rectangular pieces made a beautiful pattern. 

Her special aroma almost tackled him when he crossed into the large room, but something else mixed with it. A familiar metallic scent hit him as he searched for her.

Suddenly a horror hit him. His fingers were dotted with a red liquid. 

“Rey! Rey!” he didn’t quite yell but his voice was loud with a twinge of panic. Without thinking, he took his thumb between his lips and sucked the red from it. He almost lost himself with the sweet taste on his tongue until he realized there was no doubt what it was.

Blood. Rey’s blood.

Bounding to the intricately carved, four-poster bed, he searched for her, but quickly realized she wasn’t there. The pillows and blankets made from expensive thread were left unmoved. 

After glancing frantically around every nook and cranny of the room, he finally found her asleep on the cushioned window seat. The morning sun had yet to reveal her sleeping in the shadows.

He all but wailed when he found her tattered dress covered in blood, her shackles dripping with crimson. Her arms were covered in claw marks of someone desperately trying to get free.

“Oh, my lavender. What did you do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I don't know what else to say. I await your comments with excitement and anxiousness :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I can't say that enough!!!


	4. hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey grapples with her feelings about being taken prisoner when King Ren decides to visit. Lots and lots of talking (they have much to discuss).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta @elemie89. She's Buzzfeed famous for one of her tweets about Kylo and Dark Rey, so remember that I was her friend before she made it big time! LOL!!!
> 
> Also...
> 
> This Kylo is darker, but he does have a soul. His character will develop. Promise. I had some hate over the last chapter, and that's cool. It might not be your thing, but luckily there are a million other Reylo fanfics out there to choose one that does fit your likes, kinks, whatever. 
> 
> Also, Rey has been through some trauma. It is only discussed in the chapter, and it's without graphic detail. It's tagged, but I wanted you to be warned. When writing this ABO, I couldn't imagine a safe world for omegas, and unfortunately, Rey has been a victim. It's not fun to write her with that back story, but in a world without ample suppressants, I'm pretty sure alphas aren't really concerned with consent. I've put ***trigger warning*** notes in the chapter, just so you know where they are. Again, it's not graphic, but I want to be sensitive to my readers when it comes to traumatic things.  
> ~O~

On the cusp between sleep and wakefulness, Rey stirred beneath the window in the land where dreams began and deep sleep came to its end. Usually these visions right before the dawn were filled with nonsensical things she never recalled after she awakened, but her favorite dreams were the glimpses of her real-life joys she often remembered vividly in the twilight of slumber—riding horses with Finn, dancing in the kitchen with Ms. Larma, or wading her tired feet in the cool spring water of the creek that ran by the castle. It had taken a long time for her dreams to be something she looked forward to when she laid her head down at night. Fear had been apart of her dreams for so long. 

But the actions of King Ren had ruined that safe place. Being a servant meant she didn’t have many places that were just hers, and now he had taken her dreams from her.

In her newest nightmare, she was swimming and couldn’t get above the water. Her voice was silent despite trying to scream with all her might. Big, grubby hands clawed at her from the darkness and she was powerless against them. The past she had finally repressed came back in full force the moment she heard the clink of the shackles. That was the trigger, the noise unlocking the door to her skeletons that she pretended she didn’t have. The one thing she never wanted to think about again was now front and center, taunting her. 

She jerked awake, trying to shake the nightmare but couldn’t. Her eyes popped open in an unfamiliar room filled with unfamiliar things, and she panicked not knowing where she was or what to do. The past few hours had been a whirlwind that she didn’t want to be true, but they were. 

Then she smelled the spice that she realized had been the catalyst in making her body respond in ways she didn’t understand. In her sleepy haze, she remembered the king, the shackles, and the guards. She’d been carried in his strong arms and surrounded by the calming aroma that kept her limp in his embrace. She’d felt safe and secure there, knowing he’d take care of her.

Then he pulled the rug out from under her. Sending her away, convicting her of a crime she didn’t commit.

Now she was waking with him by her side.

“Shhhh, my lavender,” she heard his voice before she saw him. 

The king was on his knees beside her place by the window. She turned her head to him and for a split second was calmed by his velvet voice and that damn smell. The look he gave when their eyes met gave her pause, wondering why he was even concerned with someone of her station in the first place.

“Oh,” she cried when she tried to move her arms, soon realizing they didn’t work independently of the other. Then she saw the shackles and her dress that was soaked in her dried blood. Reality began to seep in her chest, making her breaths short and quick.

_ Not again. Not again,  _ she recited over and over.

“No, no, no,” she repeated over and over and curled into a ball, scooting as far from the king as she could, her back flush against the cold window. Not only was she fighting against past traumas coming at her full force, but she was also battling the unusual feeling of desire for this man. 

_ Home. I want to go home,  _ she cried on the inside. She missed Finn and the safety of the stables. She missed his protection. Most of all, she just missed him. This new place was scary and foreign to her. She wanted her old life back.

Rey watched as the king—who didn’t seem to know how to handle the beginnings of her break down—pursed his lips together.. She couldn’t stop her body’s natural reaction to keep itself safe. Her whole life was an exercise in self-preservation. Having been through some of the things she’d been through, she had to constantly think on her toes.. Without Finn, she was hyper-aware of the danger that was all around her. 

She shouldn’t be acting like this in front of the king, but her instincts wouldn’t keep her from being terrified. 

_ Alpha. He’s an alpha. Oh gods, help me!  _ Her mind wouldn’t let her forget how she’d been treated in the past. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she squeaked out, knowing saying those words were futile to an alpha, much less a king. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispered in a voice that could calm the raging seas. The omega in her settled with his soothing words. The fighter in her wasn’t ready to give in to him.

“Then what do you call this?” She showed him her bloodied hands in the shackles.

“I see something you did to yourself.” 

She blinked at the absurdity of his response.“What was I supposed to do?”

“Not try and get out of the shackles for one. I wouldn’t use the irons if they were easy to escape from.” He acted as if she were a lunatic for being angry at being chained unnecessarily.

“I’ve escaped them before.”  _ Oh no!  _ Why was it so easy to blurt out things in front of him? She flinched at her own words that came out before she had time to think them through. She had just opened the door into a part of her life she wanted no one else to know about. 

His head shot up. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

“You’ve been shackled before?” His voice seemed to drop an octave. 

“Are you upset that you aren’t the first to bind me and lock me away? I’m sorry to disappoint you then.” 

His jaw set tightly, and she didn’t like the look in his eyes. She knew she shouldn’t talk the way she did to him; it was disrespectful, but she couldn’t help it. He’d taken her prisoner, and that fact meant she didn’t have to act pleasant towards him. She was beyond being nice to him the moment he put the irons around her wrists.

King Ren’s nostrils flared, and she watched his hands, his very large hands, move toward her bloody ones. 

She jerked hers away, pulling her body away from his imminent touch. Even though a strange voice inside her told her to let his beautiful hands explore her flesh, the fighter in her tucked those voices away.

“What happened to you?” he asked, choking on the question as if it were difficult to say. Rey never knew royalty to have trouble speaking in any way to people like her.

“A king whom I thought had come to my rescue has imprisoned me, that’s what has happened.” She flinched again, feeling the pinch of the shackles on her wounds. She watched his hand moved inside the front pocket of his black surcoat. A sigh of relief escaped her when he produced nothing but a key. 

“I haven’t imprisoned you, and I’m not asking you about what  _ I _ have done.”

“These make me look a lot like a prisoner!” She thrust her bloodied wrists up toward his face again for more emphasis. He didn’t seem to understand what he had done. “This room might not look like a jail cell, but I know that when the door is locked from the outside it most certainly is one!”

“I’m sorry you see it that way.”

“It’s the only way to see it.”

“I hope you’ll understand there’s a reason for everything that I’ve done. The men weren’t supposed to leave these on you,” he grunted and took her hands in his grip. She tried to control her trembling and watched as he twisted the key and unlocked the vice grips that had tormented her all night.

“I don’t think anything you can ever say will make up for what you just put me through.”

“I needed to keep you safe.”

She scoffed at his simple and trite explanation.

“This is keeping me safe? Binding my wrists! Locking me away in this room?” 

“Need I remind you, Omega, that you’re breaking a rule of my castle by just being here. I could do much worse than save you from two men’s lust than bring you here to this lavish room away from anyone who would like to have you.”

Rey stilled when he said  _ omega.  _ He knew.

Her potion from Maz had worn off a lot sooner than she expected. 

“I was trying to get help for my problem when you found me.”

“Problem?” He cocked his brow. “What pray tell is your  _ problem _ ?”

“You know what my problem is. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” 

“You think being an  _ omega  _ is a problem?” He asked, looking surprised at her words. 

She hated how he seemed confused on the subject, but Rey knew that being raised in privilege made him ignorant of matters such as being an omega of low birth in an unregulated world. Alphas ran amok and omegas often needed to survive alphas ruts and their lustful whims when they found a scent they fancied. Finding Maz and the suppressants the old woman concocted had been Rey’s saving grace after the incident.

Until now. 

“My designation has brought nothing but pain to me,” she stifled a sob building in the base of her throat. “I will do everything I can to make sure that no one can hurt me again, just because they like the way I fucking smell.” She spoke resolutely through her fear as if she were standing on a turnip stand in the middle of the village square.

“Again?” he asked. A pained expression crossed his face, and then his troubled eyes met hers looking as if they needed an answer. Being an alpha and a king probably made him used to getting what he wanted. He wanted his question answered, but she wasn’t ready to talk just yet.

“Who hurt you?” He tried again, speaking through gritted teeth only to find that her stubbornness was stronger than he’d bargained for. She could see how his fists tightened at her shameful confession. An unfamiliar ball of anger began to rage inside her. She placed her hand on her stomach right below her breasts, feeling this raw emotion growing, but what puzzled her was that it wasn’t her anger. Her anger formed as a white heat behind her eyes that blinded her in her rage. This anger was dark and concentrated, simmering in her gut and ready to strike at any moment.

She still didn’t answer him, suddenly afraid of these unfamiliar emotions taking over her body. The way he looked made her believe he wasn’t used to being challenged, but there was something else behind the strong facade of the alpha king. Something that softened her resolve when he was near. King Ren had shackled her to keep her safe (or so he said). Somehow, she felt that what he said was true. Even though, it was not a very well thought out plan.

“Did whoever hurt you shackle you as well?” He continued his questioning as she contemplated why she suddenly had the urge to kill those who had hurt her.

She suddenly imagined taking his longsword and driving it through the men who attacked her tonight. She wanted to hunt down the one who got away and end his life, having her eyes the last thing he saw before death overtook him. She felt a surge of jealousy that the king had killed the big man instead of her getting to do the honors. 

“I’m not going to discuss it with you,” she explained, trying to figure out the murderous thoughts running rampant in her mind at the moment. She couldn’t look at him.

“I take that as a yes.” 

“Damn you,” she whimpered. She tried to stop the tears escaping down her cheeks; she hated to cry. She felt weak in doing so and didn’t want to show the king this side of her. Somehow he brought out things in her she tried to tuck away. 

Rey wiped her eyes and watched as he sauntered over to the bed, dropping the subject (at least for now), and she breathed a sigh of relief. He threw the expensive pillows off the bed and pulled the thick top blanket down. She heard him shred a thin material somewhere under all the covers. She’d never seen such a lavish bed in all her life, even Bazine’s paled in comparison, and he was destroying the finery without care. 

As she tried to figure out what he was doing, she watched how his profile concentrated on the task at hand, his brow furrowed and mouth closed tightly. He looked wrecked, and for a second, she wondered if it had anything to do with her. 

_ Stupid girl! You don’t matter to a king.  _

Despite her doubts, there was something that kept pulling her to think of him beyond being the king. Beyond being an alpha. She never had thoughts of a man like these before, and they excited her for the first time. She became entranced as she watched how his strong hands took the material and ripped it with ease. 

Lost in staring at him, she temporarily forgot the incident with shackles and the difficult questions he had asked. Her mind wandered, imagining things she had forbidden herself from thinking about. Girls of her station shouldn’t dream of passion; she’d never get a happily ever after. But King Ren had turned her world upside down. When a sudden image of him taking her as he bent her over the bed flashed in her mind, she bit her lip to stifle a gasp of surprise.

He glimpsed her way at the precise moment her mind had pictured him naked, and she couldn’t look away drawn to him by a force she couldn’t explain. His spicy scent flared, slamming into her senses. Her knees snapped together but it was futile in keeping the wetness from collecting between her thighs. 

_ Does he know my thoughts?  _ The way their feelings seemed to be connected to his made her wonder. She hoped he couldn’t see inside her mind, but surprisingly, she wasn’t embarrassed if he could. The throbbing began on her neck again, and like everything else, it was all a chemical reaction to King Ren.

She wasn’t taught anything about being an omega because no one, besides Finn, knew her designation. Everything she knew, she learned the hard way. She wished she had someone to teach her and show her how her body functioned. The cycles of heat, the throbbing on her neck, the intense attraction to one particular alpha—she needed a teacher. 

Being locked in a room that had little ventilation with an alpha who smelled like heaven was quite overwhelming.

In the dim light of dawn, she could see his form, how large he was and how broad his shoulders were. They seemed to stretch the material of his coat, which made the stitching work overtime. He had tucked his britches into his boots which accentuated the powerful thighs. He could easily break her with all that power, but something stirred inside her knowing he wouldn’t. 

The black and gray tones of everything he wore didn’t surprise her; the color seemed to match his personality, but she began to see a softer side to the sullen king.  His ever-present longsword was long put away. His earlier questions betrayed concern for her past plight.

As she observed him wrapping the material he’d ripped in strands like a ribbon around his hands, she noticed a large scar painted unevenly from the tops of an eyebrow down to his throat. She’d not seen it before now, not being brave enough to stare at his countenance long enough to catch the details. She wondered how it got there and what other scars he had hidden beneath his dark clothes. Strands of his black-as-night hair touched a part of the scar, and she noticed that it showed hints of deep purple in the light. The tips of her fingers tingled, wondering how silky it would feel beneath them.

_ Stop it, Rey!  _ she scolded herself. How could she feel something for this brute who forced her in shackles and brought her here? But the way he spoke to her made her begin to believe that maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe she wasn’t a prisoner? Maybe he was keeping her safe? He had a horrible way of going about it, but she didn’t detect any untruths in what he told her.

He knelt back down, settling between her legs. It was natural how her body responded to him by opening up without a word spoken or a command given. She understood that he was the cause of the pooling in her core right now, soaking her beneath her dress. Could he smell her and her body’s reaction to him? 

He tenderly took one of her hands and began wrapping the ripped linen around her wound. She had to hold her breath when his fingers touched her, igniting little fires across her skin. His hands felt right and good. 

He looked lost in thought, having not spoken for a while now. Rey dared not speak and chose to admire the moles that dotted his face and the scruffy facial hair along his chiseled jaw instead. She thought she hated him and let herself believe it for a while, but something inside her told her that what she was feeling wasn’t hate.

“What are you thinking?” she finally whispered, breaking the silence, needing to hear his voice.

“You don’t want to know what I’m thinking.”

“I do, Your Majesty.”

“I assure you, you do not,” he huffed. “Being a lady, you shouldn’t be made to hear such things. Especially when I’m angry.”

What she confessed earlier affected him more than she had realized.

“I’m no lady.”

He didn’t respond, just flashed his eyes at hers for a second. The wave of his anger emanated in her gut again. 

“You want to kill him, don’t you?” she uttered and continued to watch him as he finished bandaging her wrist with a simple knot. Blood began to seep through.

“I’ve killed many people before and have even more enemies. You’ll need to narrow down who you think I wish to murder.” He grabbed her other wrist a little more forcefully this time but was still gentle enough not to hurt her. 

“The man who shackled me.” She watched his nostrils flare.

King Ren cleared his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed words he wanted to say but couldn’t. 

A brief glance at her as he continued to doctor her was all she needed to know. She could feel his wrath and knew that it wasn’t directed towards her. He would kill for her again.

The man that held her captive was at the top of his list.

“I got away. That’s all that matters.” An urge to touch his face propelled her hand forward. She lightly brushed his cheekbone before she pulled away, scared of doing something she shouldn’t have.

“Before he…” King Ren couldn’t finish the sentence and took her hand without restraint as if he needed her touch to comfort him. 

***trigger warning***

Rey looked away not knowing how to answer but decided not doing so would be worse. She wanted him to know. Never before did she want to tell the tale of her abuse. 

“Like I said, I escaped. That’s the important part. I got away,” she tapered off her words not sure of how to continue. His hand tightened around hers, enveloping it and giving her courage in the process.

The painful memories ripped through, flooding her with dread.

Only Finn knew of her rape by a guard at Castle Jakku who had stolen her away in the middle of the night from her bed. Only Finn helped her explain her absence to Princess Bazine and smooth things over, so she wouldn’t get in trouble for disappearing and shirking her duties. Only Finn helped her make it through the following days, weeks, and months to put her back together and find a bit of her old self again. And it was Finn who found Maz who made her special serum to rid her body of any chance of it happening again. 

The king sat motionless with his hand still wrapped with hers. She exhaled, releasing the tension she’d held for a couple of years.

“Usually the guards left the castle for their ruts.” King Ren huffed like a bull ready to charge when she said  _ rut _ . “King Netal expected them to leave, but for some reason, this guard didn’t.” She paused, looked passed the king’s head, and focused on an elaborate tapestry hanging on the wall. It depicted a hunting scene, full of muted colors except for the blood of the poor animal that was slain. Her eyes honed in on the bright red of the blood. Thinking about the poor animal made the next part easier to say. 

“I saw the sunrise twice before he finally passed out.” King Ren’s thumb traced small circles on her skin. “I, um, worked myself out of the chains and ran.”

“Oh,” he breathed. His face gave no tells of his emotions, but she continued to feel his fury. 

***end of trigger warning***

“So now you can see why I bloodied my wrists trying to get free,” she confessed. 

“If I had known, I wouldn’t…” he choked on his words. “I wouldn’t have chosen to do it this way.”

“What were you  _ trying  _ to do, if I may ask?”

He left the spot between her legs and she suddenly felt empty. She watched him pace, wringing his hands. She wasn’t accustomed to kings acting like King Ren, but she’d never been behind closed doors with one either.

“You might not understand. It makes no sense.” 

“I know I’m just a lowly servant, but I’m pretty capable of understanding things.”

“That’s just it. I have the feeling that you’re smarter than any person I’ve ever known, and I’m pretty sure you’ll want to kill me, more than you do now, when I try and explain myself.” 

For the first time since she left Jakku, the corners of her lips curved up into a smile.“Let me be the judge of that. Then, I’ll let you know if I need to use your sword on you or not.”

Her lightheartedness with the difficult conversation seemed to help him open up to her.

“No omegas are allowed here in the first place. You’ve experienced firsthand what happens when there’s no one protecting you and you leave the safety of this place. You have to be locked away. I know it sounds harsh, but you know all too well what happens when safety is not heeded.”

“Even safeguards fail,” she couldn’t help but blurt out. Castle Jakku was a prime example.

“I know. I know. I’ll do my damnedest to make sure that nothing happens to you. I swear. What those men tried to do to you out there,” he subdued a yell as he pointed out the big window that now had let the morning light in. “It brought out something in me that made me want to protect you from bastards like them.” King Ren’s nervous pacing slowed to a halt by the bed. He didn’t look at her, just gripped a bedpost and spoke.

“If I took you in without the premise of being a prisoner, then people would talk about the servant I had locked away in the room next to mine.”

“Oh,” she breathed, watching his long forefinger absentmindedly smooth the carving of the wood on the post. She rubbed her neck, feeling a heat rise within her. A desire for his hands to be on her rose with every centimeter of wood he crossed--how she wanted it to be her underneath that touch.

“Being king means I have to be careful of everything I do, no matter how irrational my decisions may be.”

The way her head spun with him nearby made her forget the puddle she now sat in and the tattered dress that showed way more skin than she’d ever allowed anyone to see. Her one bare shoulder and exposed thigh didn’t even feel the chill of the air outside. The heat in the room was rising from the alpha and omega being close to the other.

“My lavender, I smell you now. I can’t stop sensing you all around me. You keep touching your gland, and it just throws your essence to me more.” He turned from his watch at the bed.

_ Gland? I have a gland?  _ Surely she wasn’t that daft, but apparently, she was. The throbbing made sense now. She had so much to learn. 

“Your scent intoxicates me. I can’t stop thinking about you, wanting to be close to you.” He took a few steps towards her.

“You don’t feel this way about the princess?” 

His heavy steps landed back in front of her. She looked up to him and caught his gaze. She’d never had a man look at her like that before. He wanted her, she knew that. The omega in her was very well aware of his want. But there was a hint of a genuine adoration in the way he almost smiled at her now and how his eyes lit up when he looked her way. She’d never experienced such a thing. No man, much less an alpha, had looked at her like he treasured her—except for Finn. 

But Finn was different. Theirs was a strong friendship, nothing more. He was an omega, too, and she wasn’t particularly his type. His type was a brown-eyed alpha named Poe. 

King Ren looked at her the way Finn looked at Poe, so she had an inkling of what that look meant. She’d never experienced attraction or love, per se. Her one-time experience with an alpha made her swear them off forever. 

“Not even close. It’s an arrangement made out of necessity and has nothing to do with feelings.”

She wanted to ask him why he’d marry Bazine if he didn’t have feelings for her, but that wasn't how it worked in the royal class. Marriages were business arrangements, used only to make one’s power even stronger. Bazine was just property he was obtaining, and Rey wanted no part of that world.

“What do you feel for me then?” she asked boldly of the man who held her fate in his hands.

“I feel so much. When I saw you escape, I felt a part of me slipping away.”

“I’ve already told you. I wasn’t escaping.” 

“So what do you call leaving by climbing over an impenetrable castle wall?” His arms crossed sternly. “It looked like escaping to me.”

“Do you really want to know?” If she could just explain, then maybe he’d understand and they wouldn’t have to talk in circles.

As he grunted his yes, he made his way to the floor again where he grasped her knees and eased them apart, settling back between her legs. He latched onto her hips and pulled her forward where her core met his stomach. She worried about ruining his clothes with the slick that poured from her.

“I was trying to find the healer.” She liked the way he felt being so close with his hands digging into her skin. 

“The healer? You risked your life for a healer? What could be so important?” His touch hurt her, but not in a bad way. She wanted his hands to do more than hold her, but she was scared of what  _ more  _ meant.

“I ran out of my chanmasu.”

“Chanmasu? I’ve never heard of that.”

“I was told that Obi-Wan could make the special serum that masks my scent.” Her hands fiddled with the zig-zag of where his coat laced together. It seemed to burst at the seams. 

“I’ve heard of Obi-Wan. He’s rumored to be a crazy old man whom I’d never trust as a healer. He’s a hermit from what I understand, living in a cave or something of the sort.”   


Disappointment ran through her veins. Her hopes of getting help were dashed.

“I have to ask. Why would you mask something so beautiful?” he asked, tipping his prominent nose toward her, breathing her in. She was glad she was sitting or she surely would lose the strength in her legs.

“Isn’t it quite obvious from what happened tonight? From what happened to me in the past? Once it wears off, I’m fair game.”

“Then my choice to bring you here was a good one then? To keep you from being hunted.” 

“You have a sick and twisted way of thinking.”

“That’s not the first time I’ve heard someone say that to me.” 

“So, Your Majesty, now that I’m  _ safe _ ,” she hauled in a breath and tensed, “why am I here, locked away?”

“It’s  _ not  _ to be my prisoner.” Thinking what he meant by that statement made her dizzy. 

“I’m here just for your pleasure then?” His scent became hot and potent; she could taste the pepper on her tongue. She swallowed trying to restrain herself from wanting a taste of his skin. 

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then what am I here for? I don’t think it’s to clean or cook for you, now is it?” she asked, her throat suddenly feeling parched like it had when she first laid eyes on him.

“I get the feeling that you aren’t ignorant of what is going on between us.” 

She knew. 

“So, what if I  _ do  _ feel things between us?”  _ Can he feel how his coat is now soaked through around his middle?  _ She couldn’t even begin to think about him being attracted to her. 

“It means a great deal.” His hand trailed down to the rip in her dress that exposed her thigh, kneading as it made its way closer to where she ached for him.

“Whatever I’m feeling scares me.”

“Don’t be afraid, my lavender.” His lips brushed against her gland, causing a shiver to rippled down her spine. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she let his touch sink into her bones. “I feel it, too.” 

“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” 

“Never.” 

“I thought I hated alphas.”

“I’m not going to be like the other alphas.”

For some reason, she believed him.

“I want nothing more than to take away your past and show you how it should be between an alpha and his omega.”

“So, you’re claiming me now?” She’d been an orphan her whole life and never belonged to anyone. She served a family, but they weren’t her blood, and she knew not to expect more than that. Being bonded with someone was a big deal, and it scared her to be linked with someone other than herself.

He took the palm of his hand and showed her the scar made from the spark their touch had caused. She touched the identical snaking scar on her finger to his, still feeling the singe from the touch.

“I  _ am  _ claiming you. You’re mine just as much as I am yours.”

King Ren’s body shifted from his sitting position on the floor. Before she could blink, he’d moved up her body, tilting her backward to the window cushion behind her. Her already opened legs invited his body easily on top of her. It was all happening so fast. Her mind couldn’t keep up. 

The touch of his lips on the nape of her neck made her yelp out loud, his tongue skimming the gland that screamed  _ more  _ from him. Every touch was foreign to her. It was good— so, so good—but why was she panicking?

The reason she couldn’t think straight rested hard against her thigh. His cock rocked into her, making her eyes fly open and her body to retreat into itself. It was too fast. Too soon. 

Her hand grasped behind her, trying to find something to hold onto as she felt his cock press harder to her, his driving hips making her crazy and unable to think. 

“Please stop,” she begged. Her mind remembered the last time she’d said those words over and over again, the man didn’t stop and didn’t care. Her heart leaped in her throat, hoping King Ren would be different. 

“Your majesty, please,” she pleaded one more time, feeling his body cease its movements above her. A sigh of his disappointment breathed in her ear, but he stopped. He actually stopped. She didn’t understand it, but she couldn’t go on the way she was feeling. 

Her mind gave her all the right reasons for making her decision, but her body screamed at her, telling her she’d made the wrong choice. He wasn’t going to hurt her; she knew that, but she needed more time to get her head wrapped around this whole mess. 

He came to sit beside her, rubbing both hands through his hair. She didn’t want to look down, but the tent his trousers had made couldn’t be ignored. The sheer size of his cock scared her, but it also kept her wondering what it would feel like. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, feeling guilty for denying him. 

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

They both sat beside the other in silence, and she didn’t know what she should do next. She was a servant who’d refused the king. She could be sent away or killed for such insolence.

“It’s okay, my lavender.” Her stomach rolled over when he called her by that name. She’d never been called anything so beautiful.

Before she could say another word, there came a soft knock on the door. Both their heads turned to the noise at the same time, breaking them from the thoughts.

“The food you ordered is here, Your Majesty,” a female’s voice called through the wooden door with huge iron latches. 

King Ren strode slowly to the door as though he were trying to get himself together before opening it. She didn’t know much about men, but did know their cocks were always getting them in precarious situations. She didn’t know how they walked around with those things swinging between their legs and was beginning to understand how little control they had over that part of their body. What impressed her was that the king managed himself far better than the other alphas that had crossed her path. 

He listened to her and stopped.

A young woman with dark hair and beautiful eyes walked in with a tray full of food that Rey recognized as being reserved for the royal class. Grapes, apples, cheeses of all colors, slender cuts of tender meat, and the bread that smelled like it had just come out of the brick oven were placed neatly on a tray next to a pitcher. 

“I shall leave you to eat and get some rest,” King Ren mumbled. With one last look at her, he started to leave.

“Your Majesty!” Rey called out before he bolted. He immediately paused in the doorway.

“May I get a needle and thread? I need to repair my dress.” She only had one other dress and had no idea how to get it. If she were to be stuck here for a while, repairing her dress would be something with which she could occupy her time.

With his back to her, she heard him speak to the servant who entered the room, “Rose, could you get Rey another dress. She deserves the nicest one. Make sure she gets it.” 

The door shut, and she felt a loss in her soul she couldn’t place. When her stomach growled, Rose giggled a bit.

“Looks like I came at the right time,” she said. “Someone sounds hungry.”

Rey nodded her head as the tray was placed on a table in the corner. Two chairs with ornate carvings and armrests adorned it. Never before had she seen such an abundance of food reserved just for her.

“Let me let you eat, and I’ll be back soon. You need a bath before I let you rest in these linens on the bed here.” Noticing the bed had been messed with, Rose made a bee-line to see the mountain of pillows on the floor. “What did you do?”

Rey’s eyes grew wide. She hadn’t even touched the bed. A nobody like her didn’t deserve such opulence. That was a bed fit for a princess, not the servant of one. Besides, it was the king who messed it all up. 

“Forgive me. I shouldn’t ask questions like that,” Rose said as she stripped the bed of the covers, scrutinizing the torn pieces. “I’ll make sure it’s good as new after we get you cleaned up.” She paused as if she did chores like that every day. “It looks like you’ve been through a lot.” 

Rey didn’t say a word as she looked back at Rose’s caring eyes. She’d never been the one served, so she didn’t know how to act to having someone do things for her. Her stomach rumbled again.

“Go ahead and eat. You look starved.”

Rey nodded and began to dive into the delicious food. Once she began to eat, she couldn’t stop. Her stomach was a bottomless pit. The excitement of the past few days caught up with her, and her measly servant portions were never enough for her voracious appetite. The meat tasted like it had been soaked in a marinade and was roasted just right over an open flame. She’d never tasted such flavors before. 

It didn’t take long for there to be anything left but the bunch-stems of the grapes and little crumbs of the heavenly bread she ate in no less than four bites. She was just about to lick the tray clean when Rose entered again.

“I found you a nice dress, but I’m not putting it on you when you smell like you do and look a mess. Follow me, Mistress.”  _ Mistress?  _ She was nothing of the sort. Rey felt bad in getting something new. She’d never had such a thing. She felt even worse when Rose, who was dressed in a drab, gray servant’s dress, was the one who had to find the nice clothes for Rey. She knew what it was like, watching others have all they ever dreamed of while she cleaned the bed pans each morning.

The bath was much like the one Bazine used at their home in Jakku. She’d never gotten to be the one who was on the receiving end of something so luxurious. Hers were usually taken at the creek in her spare moments, and there wasn’t a lot of free time from demanding Bazine. Rey sat in the metal tub that was full of warm water that smelled like fresh herbs had been added. It felt all wrong being treated like someone special, but for some reason, Rey decided to pretend she mattered for a bit. Taking a bath like a royal made her laugh a little. If Finn could see her now, he’d be laughing right along with her. 

Rose wouldn’t dare let her do things on her own, even though Rey was very capable of washing her own hair and body. It was a unique shift in dynamics. What would the princess think of her servant being treated this way? Did Bazine even miss her? Rey tried not thinking about it and sunk into the water to enjoy the luxury of it all. Tomorrow it could all be ripped away.

As she relaxed and leaned back, she let her arms rest on the sides of the tub. Rose had left her alone, so Rey decided to stay in the water until the warmth floated away. Her thoughts drifted to the king, and for the first time, she didn’t want to hide her nakedness. She wondered how it would feel if he touched her without a stitch of clothing on. It would be scandalous, but her desire was beyond worrying about what others thought.

The king seemed to worry about what those people would say when he brought her to The Tower, and she couldn’t dwell on whether it was right or wrong. They had matching scars and an attraction that defied logic. What would come next if she didn’t tell him to stop? Would she let the king have his way with her? 

Deep in thought, she didn’t notice it at first when the hairs on her arms began standing straight up and goose pimples followed suit. It was when she felt her center begin to burn did she began looking around the small room for him. The high, rectangular window was the only light source, and as far as she could tell, she was the only one in the room.

But she felt as though she wasn’t alone.

As she tried to process the feeling, the familiar scent of the king soon wafted over to her, knocking the breath out of her. She knew he was near—her thrumming gland proved it. 

Rey rose from the tub, dripping water everywhere, she didn’t look for anything to help dry herself off so focused on  _ him _ . She made her way to the door. The scent of King Ren got stronger. The invisible string tugged at her, pulling her to the source. 

Before she could open the door to see if King Ren was waiting beyond it, the strong smell quickly dissipated, signaling to her that he was gone. Did he run away from her? A part of her ached, and she soon realized that she wanted him. It was wrong on so many levels, but she knew she’d be unable to resist him again. 

~o~

She awoke from a dead sleep buried under all the soft blankets in the bed she finally allowed herself to use. Rose had made it too beautiful to resist. It wasn’t every day that she got to live like a princess, and she decided to take advantage of the finery that came with her current situation.

The thin nightdress she slept in had become soaked, and it wasn’t from sweat from being buried under so many blankets. Something had caused her slick to pool even when she was fast asleep in the most comfortable bed known to man. 

Moaning as she rolled over, her eyes flew open with the awareness that  _ he  _ must be near. She didn’t have to smell his scent anymore to know he lingered close by. She could feel him in her bones.

In a trance, she rose and padded over in her bare feet to the locked door. The stone floor felt cold on her skin and seemed to cool the fire that had begun to burn all over.

Resting her forehead on the wood, she inhaled, filling her lungs to their capacity with just him. Easing her palms down the door that separated her from the king, she imagined him on the other side doing the same. What was he waiting on? Didn’t he have the key to let himself in at any time? He was the king after all.

Counting her shallow breaths, she waited for him to say something...anything, but he remained silent on the other side.

Unable to take the suspense any longer, she swallowed the lump in her throat, figuring out that he must be waiting for her. 

“Alpha?” she spoke in a raspy voice, calling him alpha for the first time. He was no longer the king to her. 

He was her alpha.

She heard a shuffling on the other side of the door. He stirred. And so did her heart.

“You can come in if you desire.” She took a step away from the door and waited, hoping he’d decide to not keep her lonely any longer. 

She didn’t have to anticipate his next move for very long as she heard the metal key clank when it made its way into the lock. For a brief second, she second-guessed her decision to permit him to come in, but when she saw him after he opened the door, any doubts were washed away.

The room spun being near him again, and nervousness spread all over her body.

King Ren locked the door behind him, turned to Rey, and gave her a tortured smile. Her mind and body at that moment finally agreed.

She wouldn’t be asking him to stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~O~  
> Hopefully this chapter made sense and cleared up a lot of questions from the last chapter. I'm scared, nervous, and excited to hear what you think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and taking such an interest in this story. I have quite a few twists and turns ahead. It wouldn't be me if I didn't have something tricky up my sleeve. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter at 3todream3, and I'm on tumblr (I'm not as active there) with the same name. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and had a great day from all the Star Wars content we've been getting lately!!!


	5. lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Ren is unable to stay away from the handmaiden Rey. Last we saw, she let him in her room. Let's see what happens, shall we?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to elemie89 for being my beta for the chapter! 
> 
> I mention Rey's past trauma's here, but nothing in detail. We are seeing in King Ren's head as he tries to wrap his brain around that kind of information.
> 
> Brief mention of a pregnant belly. Nothing else. 
> 
> Mideviel torture device warning. There aren't detailed descriptions of torture, just mentions of it. Here's a link to see what the pear of anguish looks like: https://allthatsinteresting.com/pear-of-anguish Here's a link to the rack: https://www.learning-history.com/the-rack-medieval-torture-device/

“I really...um, I...uh,” King Ren tried to apologize to his servant Rose as he tried to catch his breath, but the words didn’t come. 

The air around him seemed to be in short supply. All his efforts to get enough of the precious substance in his lungs seemed to be futile. He felt like he did after a battle, his adrenaline still flowing through his veins even though the fighting had ended. As his breaths became less labored, he finally surveyed the carnage around him. Except, there were no dead bodies this time.

Only a destroyed table.

“It’s not a problem, Your Majesty,” the meek Rose replied softly. He could tell that it _was_ a problem, but she would never admit it. The way her jaw flinched as she spoke and her eyes narrowed when she saw the mess, he knew it was an issue. 

She wouldn’t dare reprimand the king. He could burn the castle down to the ground and ask her to rebuild it, and she’d have to say “Yes, Your Majesty.” That devotion (or fear of being punished) was a blessing and a curse to him. 

The blessing came in the form of him being able to do whatever the hell he wanted, and no one could give him shit about it. The curse that followed him around was the hard part. He was surrounded by _yes men,_ and he couldn’t trust anyone.

Until _her_. Rey didn’t back down from him and told him exactly what was on her mind.

Gods, that smart mouth of hers turned him on. 

“I’ll have it cleaned up quickly, sir. Shall I commission for another table to be built to replace it?” Rose asked, knowing how to fix his messes. It’d become a routine over the years. She’d served him before he became king.

“No,” he answered back, knowing the new table would probably fall victim to his ever swinging moods. 

“Very well then.” Rose began piling the huge chunks of wood in her arms. “Permission to use these in the fires in the servant’s quarters?”

“Of course.” His voice came out low and gravelly. He’d not rested properly, and his vocal cords were the first to go. 

King Ren wondered if Rose got tired of cleaning up after his temper tantrums. He’d gotten better at controlling them at least. They were now fewer and far between, and the last one had happened long before he’d cut King Snoke in half. 

Kylo had ripped the antique tapestries in the grand hall to shreds with his sword after defying Snoke’s orders for the first time in his life. Kylo questioned the order to burn an entire village down that sympathized with the Rebels, and the confrontation ended in a nice game of torture on the rack for the Kylo. Snoke liked to bring him into submission by any means necessary. 

When Kylo took power, the torture device was the first thing he destroyed. He had the biggest fucking bonfire the night he tore it to pieces. Watching the flames burn the rack into dust made Kylo think he was finally free of the years of abuse from the wicked king, but he was wrong.

The image of Snoke laying in two pieces was seared in King Ren’s brain like a brand. Reliving the moment he sliced the old man in half would be his penance for killing a sitting king. To see the blood running from his former mentor, knowing it was he who was the king slayer would always follow him like a shadow. 

Even though the ghost of Snoke was never far behind, still feeding him lies, King Ren wouldn’t change what he did on that bloody day. 

His independence day. 

It was the last time the old man would ever torture him, emotionally or physically. Now the daily torment only existed in his head. The only time King Ren felt reprieve from his demons came in the presence of the long-haired maiden whom he had locked away. She seemed to calm the monster that raged inside him.

Rey was pure— his angel in the darkness—and knowing she had suffered at the hands of other alphas made the storm of fury inside him roar. He wanted to take it all away, to bear her pain for himself, and keep her safe from the world. The destroyed table was better than him burning Castle Jakku to the ground with the hopes of that guard dying inside.

As he stared at the table, left in splinters by his sword, his eyes burned from tears. Tears from feeling too much at once. Snoke had always called him weak when he got this way. The sensitive skin around his eyes swelled from wiping the area repeatedly with the back of his hand. Somehow his emotions connected with the handmaiden’s; their shared pain held together by an invisible thread only the gods could explain. 

He wanted to throw all the furniture in her room through the large window when he found out what was done to her at Castle Jakku; it would be satisfying to hurl things through the glass, listening to it shatter easily. He’d, however, kept it together when the thoughts of her being taken against her will wouldn’t stop replaying in his mind. 

When she mentioned her rape from an alpha during his rut, he seethed with anger. When he found out that she’d been chained to a bed like an animal, he wanted to kill for her. The rack was too kind a torture device for that man. 

King Ren enjoyed thinking of ways to torture the animal. Maybe the pear of anguish would be just the thing needed? He could insert the device into any of the bastard’s orifices and slowly turn the screw, making the three segments open larger and larger with each twist, slowly and painfully killing the man unworthy of mercy. He’d make sure the torture lasted for as long as possible because death was too easy of an escape for bastards who raped women.

Looking back, she should’ve been the one wanting to toss furniture through the window, except she was the one calming him. In touching his face, she soothed the monster inside him that wanted to kill her attacker. The way she looked at him innocently with her big hazel eyes kept him sedated, unable to carry out any outbursts in her presence. With one brief touch, he felt he could be a new man, different from the one he’d been trained to be.

As she recalled her story, he could feel Rey’s pain, knowing she omitted details too difficult to verbalize out loud. Her utter terror at being handcuffed hit him over the head like a club. If he’d known how being chained would send her in a panic, he would have brought her to safety differently. He was usually good at thinking quickly on his feet, except when it came to this omega. His instincts seemed to be off, and the way he normally made decisions didn’t work with her. 

He’d never put the needs of a woman over his own, and this omega had him from the first moment he sensed her. 

She’d awakened him with her scent. Captured him with her beauty. Challenged him with her tenacity. In those eyes, he saw his future, and never before had a woman made him think beyond fulfilling his sexual urges. A vision of her round belly, swollen with child, made him want to do better as king and as her partner. 

There was a problem. A huge problem, in fact. She was forbidden fruit. A servant of the princess to whom he was betrothed. He shouldn’t want this omega for himself. Knowing he shouldn’t touch her made staying away from her all the more difficult.

After destroying the table, he’d doused himself off with a bucket of cold water from the well in the courtyard and then took off to the large gardens of the castle. He thought the cold shower followed by a long walk in the brisk fall would set his mind straight. No matter how he tried, he still was off. He dressed like the king, talked like the king, and ruled as the king, but he felt like an impostor inside a body who was going through the motions. He failed miserably at trying to make it through the day without thinking of her constantly.

He had stood at her door where she bathed, imagining himself with her, when he should be making plans, sending important messages to Hux on the front lines. He’d listened closely to her movements, and when he listened close enough, he could hear her humming a little tune to herself. Her voice was more beautiful than all the songbirds singing in the trees when they finally returned after the long winter. 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep himself together, he scurried away from his post at the door when he’d sensed she was near. Her scent had been thick around him, and it’d taken all his self-control not to tear the door off its hinges and get to her. 

King Ren couldn’t eat nor could he sleep since her arrival, for her beauty kept him awake and needy. His cock hadn’t had any rest either. Taking care of its constant arousal himself didn’t even scratch the itch. His knew control wouldn’t last much longer, and he found himself lumbering to the locked door of where she now slept in dark just before dawn.

Standing there in his bed clothes of ecru linen pants and shirt he hadn’t bothered lacing together properly, he knew he looked wrecked. In the past, he blasted his men who had gotten a taste of an omega they couldn’t let go of, not understanding the connection, the longing. Now he knew what it felt like to want something so badly that he’d do anything to have it. 

He held the key to her door tightly in his grip, and he could easily use it to unlock it and slide into bed with her. As king, he had that authority.

But he held back. 

King Ren knew she had been hurt in unspeakable ways. Forced to do things against her will. This knowledge sent him in a destructive tailspin earlier, not because she’d been deflowered by another and not kept pure for him, but because someone had treated her in a way that she didn’t deserve. He made up his mind that she needed to feel what it was like to have someone treasure her, and he wanted to be that man for her. Even if it was just one night. 

He knew the only way to have her properly was to hand himself over to her. The most powerful man in the land would be giving his power to a servant girl. This woman was changing him in ways his mind couldn’t understand.

He shouldn’t even be here, pining for her outside her door, seeing as he was betrothed to someone else.

Now and then, his impending marriage to Princess Bazine would come to mind, and his heart would freeze in fear. Whenever the rational part of his brain would intervene to tell him he needed to leave Rey alone, another part of him (not just his cock) became hyper-aware of a primal need to be near her. He was battling forces he couldn’t control or comprehend.

Could he marry the princess to join the kingdoms and then secretly have Rey near him? She was the only person he’d truly cared for. Would the spitfire of a woman allow him to have her while being married to another?

The gods knew he felt nothing for the princess, but King Snoke had left a mess of a kingdom, and King Ren had to clean it up. If he didn’t get it under control, he’d have a civil war on his hands. Not getting married because he loved a servant girl would be the end of his reign and life as he knew it. 

Was he willing to risk it all for her? 

Many questions swirled in his mind, but as he kept a silent vigil at her door, he knew he couldn’t answer any of them with a rational mind when he was about to explode with desire.

Right here and now he knew he just wanted her, and that was all he could muster to comprehend. He’d beg forgiveness for his actions later, bypassing asking for permission. 

Needing to be with Rey was all he could think about, and if he didn’t have a taste of her, he knew he wouldn’t be able to function much longer. But instead of barging in on her sleep, he waited. And waited. She’d be worth the it he told himself.

The king’s forehead rested on the wood, and he no longer could feel his legs from staying in the same position for so long. Time ticked by slowly, and he forgot whether it was day or night or if it was time for breakfast or his midday meal. Sleep nor hunger mattered to him. His hunger was now reserved for only her, and having a piece of her would be his only satisfaction. 

“Mmmm,” he heard her moan from the other side of the door. His head jolted up, excited that she stirred.

His palms began to sweat on the wood as he waited for her to know he was there, and he prayed to the divine power to have her let him in. He’d be a better man and king from this moment on to have just one night with her.

So lost in his prayers, he thought he was dreaming when he heard her whisper _alpha_ through the door. His heart leaped into his throat when he realized she knew he stood watch over her. He hadn’t processed her calling him by his designation before he heard the words he’d been praying would come.

“You can come in if you desire.”

His shaking hands fumbled with the key and lock, too overwhelmed at her invitation. He soon pulled himself together and let himself into her room, finding her standing between the door and the bed with her eyes wide at the sight of him. He couldn’t gauge her look and thought immediately that he must look horrible; he’d not thought about putting a comb through the mess of his hair, and the bags under his eyes were now permanent because he hadn’t slept since her arrival. 

“How long have you been standing there?” She shifted on her bare feet, moving a step closer. “You look tired.” 

It took him a second to answer, her beauty catching him off guard. He’d only seen her with her hair up in a bun wearing her bland servant’s clothing that always covered too much of her. Rose must have given her some new things to wear, and he stood face to face with this angelic vision wearing a very thin nightdress, her brown hair cascading loosely down past her shoulders. It was longer than he imagined, and he wanted nothing more than to feel it fall on his bare skin.

Her just-awakened, disheveled look about did him in. 

“I-I don’t know,” he answered, transfixed on memorizing the silhouette of her body underneath the gown, her nipples poking through the fabric. His fingers twitched as his eyes dipped along the curve of her hip, wanting the distance between them gone. Looking at her was too much to take in all at once. His head bobbed as he took a large breath, trying to keep himself from feeling any more lightheaded than he already was.

Neither one spoke as they stood frozen in time and place, purely focused on the other. Until she stepped to him again, putting her within arm’s reach.

“What you do to me, my lavender.” He began reaching for her, no longer able to keep from touching her. Her eyes shut tightly when his bent forefinger traced light as a feather across her cheekbone and down to her chin.

He could smell her thirst for him and how he turned her on with just a flick of his finger. Her skin was tinder underneath his touch, searing him with every stroke. 

The pad of his thumb found her plump lips wet, as he wondered how they would taste. Before he thought it through, he parted her lips, wanting to feel them more and imagined them on his skin. 

He cried out when she unexpectedly took his thumb in her mouth, grazing it between her teeth as he moved it slowly in and out and back in again. The king couldn’t refrain from adding another digit into the warm, wet recesses of her mouth, feeling the wetness soak his fingers.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he whispered as he swiftly swept her body to him, unable to control his urges. Her body molded to his, chest to chest, and her hands naturally made their way behind his neck. Her slender fingers felt good entangled in his hair.

Rey looked up to him, her eyes focused on his lips. Bending down to her, he noticed her slight hesitation.

“May I kiss you?” he asked before he did anything he knew he’d have trouble stopping.

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” she confessed. Her gaze flicked up to his. He could feel her fingers making the smallest of movements on the back of his neck. He didn’t linger too much at the thought of no one ever taking the time to kiss this exquisite creature who let him hold her in his arms. He was just thankful that he would be the first, and hopefully the last one to do it.

He didn’t delay any longer, wanting to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. A small whimper escaped from her when King Ren tugged her upward, sweeping her feet off the floor. He held her securely with a hand behind her head and the other fastened to her ass. 

All his past hurts dissipated the moment his lips took hers, immediately parting hers with his tongue in desperate need. He felt her surrender to him as she opened to let him in.

And, damn, she tasted even better than she smelled.

They lingered together, enjoying the feel of the other’s lips. He felt as though he was kissing someone for the first time, too. The other women he had kissed were a distant memory. Only Rey’s touch mattered. Only her kiss counted.

Desperate, his mouth left hers in search of more. When he sucked on the nape of her neck, he found he enjoyed the little noise that squeaked out of her. He couldn’t wait to hear more. He made his way to her ear, sucking on the tender flesh there and how easily it bent to his movements.

“Alpha,” she moaned as he kept barraging her with his mouth. His cock was already hard the moment he’d unlocked the door and smelled the slick that pooled between her legs. He became aware that his mouth couldn’t explore where it wanted to with her body hidden under her nightdress. He desperately longed for her naked flesh to touch.

The king slid her back down his body, kneeling as her feet fell flat to the stone floor. She didn’t fight him when he gathered the long material in his hands. He could feel Rey’s eyes on him, and he looked to her to make sure she was okay, her permission given with a nod of her head.

As if unwrapping a treasured gift, he took the material up her body, memorizing every dip and curve that revealed itself to him. He stopped in surprise when she had no undergarments under her dress. Usually, there were layers and layers of material to undo to find the woman underneath, but not now. In one swift movement, she was naked, and he was face to face with her flat stomach and the dark curls at the apex of her thighs. He was fascinated with the roundness of her breasts and how her legs glistened from the slick, beckoning his tongue to taste. His brain went haywire unable to focus on just one part of her. 

Above it all, her slick was thick in the air, arousing him with its aroma. The smell of lavender and a bouquet of florals swirled around him making him dizzy with want.

“You can touch me, Alpha.” Her whisper was loud as thunder in his ears, and he didn’t waver any longer as his hands began to roam up her thighs, around her full ass, and soon dipped up along the bend of her waist. The king took his time, needing this connection to her to last. He’d not wanted anyone more, and not taking the time to savor such beauty would be a pity.

His hands soon closed around her breasts; they were perfect filling his hands as he cupped her supple skin, his mouth eager to sample the fullness he held. 

As if urging him on, her fingers kneading his scalp, giving him the push he needed to put his lips back on her body.

“Oh,” she cried when his mouth enclosed around one of her breasts. She threw back her head and drew his head into her as his tongue circled the peaked nipple. He pressed his face into her softness, reeling in being there. His teeth tugged at her nipple gently, and he could feel her squirming beneath his touch. 

“Can you touch me…” she stopped in the middle of her sentence, seeming to be embarrassed at what she wanted to ask. 

“Touch you where?” he asked, knowing full well where she wanted his hands. He smelled her and could see it shimmering on her thighs. 

“Here.” 

He watched as Rey’s hand reached between her thighs and ran back and forth, coating her hand with her slick. He’d never been jealous of a hand in all his life.

“My lavender, I’ll touch you wherever you want me to.” He took her hand still dripping and lapped at her juices with his eager tongue. “Fuck, you taste so good.” Taking his time suddenly went out of the window.

With breathless urgency, he lifted her around her middle and hastily moved her to the bed, bending her over face down. 

He admired the way she turned her head back at him to watch. He felt her excitement, which spurred him on more, and he splayed his hand across her back. She responded to his touch, arching her back like he’d just burned her with a thousand suns as his hand ran down her spine, soon cupping one ass cheek with his hand. His eyes hadn’t ever seen a more perfect ass, and he felt he could write sonnets on the beauty of hers.

He wanted to see her ass bounce as he pounded into her, but for now, he’d just have to settle for a playful slap. He gave her a firm bop and watched her flesh ripple when he did. 

“Ah!” she yelped. The slap didn’t have enough force to hurt her, but it was just enough to sting. 

“Was that too much?” he asked his omega, hoping she wasn’t frightened by his impulsivity.

She shook her head. “No, it felt, ah, good.” 

He did it again, reveling the feel of her firm ass under his hand, and his cock twitched at the sight of her ass bouncing again under his roughness. Watching her fists clench the covers of the bed made him want to do so much more to her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he growled, his hand smoothed over her olive skin.

He wanted nothing more than to yank his pants down and fuck her from behind, filling her womb with his knot, but he had to stop. He couldn’t knot her just yet if he didn’t want the whole world to know with whom he spent his extra time.

And it wasn’t Princess Bazine. 

Too many possibilities were unknown, and having what he wanted, what he desired most of all, wasn’t necessarily the right thing to do.

Even being here could get him in a world of trouble with King Netal. He tried not thinking about it as he knelt behind her, spreading her ass with his hands and getting a glimpse of her slick cunt for the first time. Staring at the bounty before him, he realized he probably would give up his kingdom to feast at here at her holiest of holies.

Before he knew it, he pushed one of her legs up on the bed, opening her wider for him. Soon he was nose deep between her legs, taking his tongue and sucking the sweet juices pouring out of her silky folds. 

_For me. All this is for me. My cock would fit so well,_ he thought as his tongue teased her entrance.

“Oh!” she exclaimed the contact. “Yes, Alpha!” and bucked her hips in response.

He gulped her slick down like a man dying of thirst as he made sure to pay special attention to all the ways to make her come. That was his only goal. He hummed in a low tone on her slit and kept the song going as he heard her cry out when he did it. The more he hummed, the more she moaned. From the way she sounded, she liked it very much.

He felt her damp thighs when he gripped them with his strong hands, burrowing his face into her more and flicking her clit which elicited sweet cries from her. His nose enjoyed the feel of her velvet folds being so up close and personal. She tasted earthy with a hint of mint, just like the lavender he’d smelled since her arrival, only more intense. He knew he’d be drunk from the juices flowing from her cunt. 

King Ren hadn’t had many women, just a few that he’d use during his rut once a year or when he needed to let off some alpha steam. They were only used when necessary. Snoke had brainwashed him into believing that women made a man weak, and King Ren had always kept the fairer sex at arm’s length. With these women, it wasn’t an act of love; he was just doing what mother nature had burdened him with, and it was rarely anything binding. It was just fucking. Nothing more.

But, not Rey. 

Just one taste of her made him dizzy with lust, not wanting to leave this heaven between her legs. The universe connected them and somehow laced each kiss and touch with some sort of electricity that they both could feel. 

Leave it his luck that the woman of his dreams, the one the universe had made for him, was the one thing he couldn’t fully have.

But none of that mattered right here, right now. He wanted to pleasure her only her and not worry about himself, but he was a man after all and couldn’t stand the aching in his cock any longer. His fingers took over when his face left her cunt. He could feel her slick all over. It was in his nose, mouth, and on his skin. He’d bathe in her intoxicating scent if he could.

With one hand now rubbing her clit, he began haphazardly unlacing his sleeping pants. He could feel a tightening in his balls that had to be taken care of, and he’d have to do so before he exploded like shrapnel. He couldn’t be inside her yet, so his hand would have to do.

After he released his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants, he took the hand that had been feeling her, playing with her, and began stroking his himself. Her slick from his hand lubricated him and made it feel like a part of her was on him. His free hand went back to work, but this time he entered her with his middle finger, and rubbed her sweet bundle of nerves harder with his forefinger, knowing it wouldn’t be long. 

_So fucking tight._ He kept pounding her with his fingers, and watching her ass wriggle in front of him added fuel to his fire.

The noises from him stroking himself caused a curious look from Rey, she turned to watch him work, and he noticed her eyes darken as he did.

“You like this, Omega?”

She bit her lip without answering, seeming to be too mesmerized by what he was doing. He quit fucking her with his fingers and asked again.

“I asked if you liked this, Omega?” he wanted an answer. Wanted to hear her voice dripping with a need for him.

“I do.”

“You do what?”

“I like watching you stroke your cock...ah!” His fingers began to move again, faster and harder. It matched the speed at which he swiveled his hand up and back down again his large cock. 

“Is this tight pussy mine, Omega? Is it just for me?” He pressed his forefinger harder on her clit, making it pulsate against the nerves there. Her hips bucked into his hand, drenching it. He couldn’t care less about the mess. All the more for him to devour afterward.

“Yes, Alpha. Only you. Harder. Harder, Alpha.” 

He added another finger, and he knew at that moment she would be diving over the edge soon, and so would he. 

“You come when I say you can, Omega?”

She just moaned an _okay_ as he fingered her with abandon. 

He’d reached the point of no return with pumping himself. He could feel the muscles burning in both his arms from all the work going into making both of them come at the same time. He felt that if his training for battle had strengthened him for anything, it would be to pleasure the woman writhing naked in front of him. He knew he was a goner for the woman he was knuckles deep in.

“Fuck,” he moaned. He then felt everything go numb; his mind when blank. Every bit of him focused on his swelling knot and the omega before him. 

“Omega, you can come now. Come for me,” he commanded, and she screamed, pressing her body up on her arms, looking like a cobra ready to strike. His fingers still worked her cunt that had begun pulsating all around him.

And then the moment came when his hips spasmed, and his eyes rolled back in his head. For the first time in his life, he felt invincible. He’d orgasmed before with the other women, but nothing, _nothing_ felt like what he just experienced with Rey. The moment of flying and knowing nothing could hurt them made his body relax in a euphoria he’d never had the pleasure of knowing. 

And he hadn’t even been inside her. 

_Mine._

He felt his hot spend run down his hand and watched as Rey went boneless in front of him; her perfect ass slid down the side of the bed to the floor. He couldn’t move, his orgasm had made him immobile. This woman could draw a sword and kill him swiftly, and he couldn’t do anything but watch the blade cut him down. He honestly wasn’t worth killing at the moment.

He sat on his haunches, cock still in hand, and his eyes fixed on her. 

“Your majesty, you know your way around a woman’s body don’t you,” she asked, as she turned and began a slow crawl to him.

Her gaze honed in on his cock and widened at is sight. His knot swelled at the end, still red and hard after his orgasm. If he were inside her, he’d have locked her in place and held her close to him until the knot subsided. Here, he had to let her see it out in the open, hoping she wouldn’t be turned off by the site of it. 

He wasn’t a small man by any means and wasn’t meant for everyone. Somehow he knew Rey wouldn’t shy away and could take all of him. He’d been face first in her cunt, and he felt like there was no other home from him but there, pleasuring her. With his mouth, fingers, and hopefully one day, his knot.

Rey kept low, creeping to him like an animal stalking its prey, her eyes darkened the closer she got. Her long, brown locks were now wild around her face, damp from the sweat of their tryst. She hovered close to him, hanging back, waiting. The way her body moved mesmerize him and caused him to hold his breath in anticipation. 

“Omega,” he uttered, completely spent, trying to catch his bearings and watching her like a hawk all the while. “What are you…” he began to ask but stopped when got his answer.

He shivered when her tongue began licking the cum off his swollen knot, it had shot out more than he could remember. There was plenty of it for her to enjoy, and she started with a tiny taste, taking it on the tip of her tongue. 

She smiled as she swallowed it down.

A garbled noise came from deep within his chest as she soon began indulging on his spend, her hard nipples skimming the tops of his thighs now and again. 

_Mine._

Rey enjoying his body for pleasure and not out of duty made him feel apart of something for the first time. She wasn’t there to lie still and let him pump into her until he orgasmed, collapsing on top of her. She truly wanted him. He hadn’t truly felt wanted before.

To his astonishment, every part of his cock was licked clean. The way her mouth felt on his skin made him feel better than when they placed the crown on his head. 

King Ren enjoyed watching the innocence of this woman, taking his cum in her mouth like she was a girl who’d been denied food and was now feasting on the most decadent dessert in the kingdom. When she had licked him clean, she took his hand in hers and proceeded to lap up every drop of cum that had spilled on him there as well.

“Where did you come from?” he asked, completely taken by this woman.

“Jakku, of course.”

He laughed at her literal answer, wanting to stay in this bubble forever where it was just her, him, and nothing else. He didn’t have to keep the kingdom from falling apart, and she could be with him without having to cause an uproar. 

Needing her closer, he grabbed her around her ribs which caused her to giggle when he placed her on his lap, facing him. Her legs easily straddled him. He drank in the long-legged beauty in front of him, her eyes still dancing from her laughing. King Ren couldn’t recall feeling this relaxed with someone else, just playing around and enjoying the other. He was groomed early on as a soldier not to feel emotions or get attached; it was his legacy to be strong and powerful. Anything less was weak. There was no time for frivolous things, much less women. 

Now all he wanted was to play with Rey of Jakku. 

“Ticklish, my lavender?” he asked, loving to find out little things about her body. Where she was ticklish, what spot made her squeal, what touch made her scream _alpha_. Knowing he could tease her like this bound her to him more. The sound of her crying out as she climaxed and then laughing at his playfulness gave him a life he never knew existed. 

“Very,” she answered beginning to lavish him with wet kisses on his skin, taking her time as if she were relishing a fine wine. Traveling up his collarbone to his shoulder, she hummed while she meandered to his neck. He tilted his head to give her room to explore. 

He about jumped out of his skin when she found his gland.

“I’ve not done that before,” she whispered as her tongue drew circles around the sensitive pulse point. For someone who not too long ago knew very little about her designation, she was quite the fast learner of how to drive an alpha crazy.

“Done what, ah, unf,” he couldn’t concentrate on conversation when her mouth teased his gland. “Done what exactly?” he finally managed to squeak out.

She wasn’t exactly a pure virgin, but in his eyes, what happened to her in her past didn’t count. She had no choice in the matter. No choice in being cuffed and tormented, being taken against her will. What happened to Rey was despicable, and after making the mistake of putting her in shackles, he’d never try and hurt her again.

That was why he wanted her to choose him. To say yes to him. She needed to be the one to call the shots, so she could know what it was like to want an alpha. 

“When you made me scream and my body wasn’t its own. I didn’t know I could feel like that.”

He smiled at her and realized he’d not used those muscles in a while. He had smiled more with her tonight than he had his entire adult life.

“You just had your first orgasm then.” His chest puffed out with pride of giving her something that she enjoyed so much.

“Oh?” He liked the way her brows lifted in response. 

“Yes.”

“So that’s what they feel like?” she asked, taking his lips with hers, not letting him answer. She explored his mouth as though it was their last kiss. She was spoiling him with all these new feelings that he never allowed himself to have for someone else. 

He could tell by the way she responded to him that she wanted him, enjoyed him. He could feel it deep inside that her affection wasn’t because he was a soldier or the king. He realized that she liked him for who he was, and he had no idea why, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to overthink it. 

He could smell the floral in her scent spike, leaving a heady aroma hanging in the room, and he knew that her body wasn’t done with him yet. Even though she’d just come a few minutes ago, he could feel a rise in her again. 

The way she kissed him, pulling him in more and more let him know his work wasn’t complete. Her tongue reached deeper and tangled with his. Her body began to warm, her hips began to rock. She was insatiable, and he fucking loved it.

“You need something, Omega?” he asked when her kisses began down his neck again, hovering at his gland. It was like a magnet to her mouth. He wanted to tell her to go ahead and mark him to claim him for herself, but something held him back. 

He could be the alpha king all he wanted, but he was still a coward in so many ways.

“I need your shirt off,” she demanded and haphazardly gathered his it and ripped it off his body. “That’s much better.” He watched her eyes enjoy his nakedness. 

He was completely vulnerable in front of her, and yet he felt completely relaxed and calm. She didn’t seem frightened at the multitude of scars that marked up his pale skin that were usually hidden beneath his clothing. Being a boy taught to fight and kill at such a young age made him immune to the toll daily beatings and battles put on his body.

He felt he was where he was destined to be. Right here with her.

As her hands explored the dips and curves of the muscles on his chest, paying special attention to the scar tissue of old wounds. She ran her lithe fingers over the tough skin as if healing each one with her touch. While she explored, he watched the quickening of her breath and noticed the small rolling of her hips. The telltale sign of her desire could be felt on his lap and dripped onto the floor. He could see the slick glistening on the flesh between her legs. 

His omega was wound up again.

_Mine._

“You need me again, don’t you?”

She nodded her head with a meek _yes._

“Use my knot.”

Rey looked at him a little bewildered. 

“It won’t fit like that, I’m afraid,” she said with a shaky voice and rubbed her hand tenderly over the heart-shaped bulb of his cock as seeming to explore its smooth texture. 

He kept a chuckle to himself. Patronizing her wouldn’t go over well.

“No, not that way. Someday soon I can be inside you, but right now just rub yourself on it, Omega.” His fingers moved to her clit and applied a little pressure. He liked the noise that came from her when he did. “This spot right here.” He flicked it a few more times. “Use my knot to make yourself come again.” 

She didn’t respond right away, seeming to be reluctant to try such a thing. 

“Um, are you sure?”

“I’m here to take care of you. Use me.” He’d give his body to her any day.

“We don’t have to,” she whispered, shyly looking away. He didn’t know if being a servant who always put the needs of her mistress first made her reluctant to let herself have this pleasure, but he sensed that she wasn’t used to being the center of attention.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, and when his hands squeezed her ass, he pushed her clit right on the target. She let out a high-pitched scream he knew was just reserved for him. 

_Mine._

“Take this.” He pressed into her again. 

_Mine._

“Feel me.” She began to roll her hips, pressing her clit harder to his knot. 

_Mine._

“I’m yours, Omega,” he declared in his husky voice. 

“So good, Alpha,” she moaned. King Ren got lost in watching her and how she seemed to get off on what they were doing. He could feel every nerve ending send shock waves to his brain, and watching his knot split her folds wide open charged his body up again.

He’d not ever come so soon after having an orgasm, but he could feel the tightness again build as she rubbed her clit over his hard knot. He didn’t know it was possible. 

“You can be rougher, Omega. You won’t hurt me,” he told her. He said it more for himself. The way the pressure was building, he needed her rougher, harder. 

“Alpha,” she moaned over and over again, which called to him in a primal sense. His body responded to her voice as if it instinctively knew who commanded it. He was no longer his own.

He tore his eyes away from where she rubbed him and watched her breasts bounce up and down in front of him. 

“Fuck, Omega. You’re killing me,” he uttered about to lose himself again. Being able to sense her, and what she felt made him more sensitive. Not only could he feel himself about to fall over the edge, he could also tell when she was about to as well. 

Her arms that draped over his shoulders suddenly tightened around him, and she fervently began to match the driving rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Ahhh!” she gave a keening sound as she threw her head back, arching her spine. “Oh, oh!” was all she could say in her moment of release.

Their ragged breathing and moaning came to a fever pitch, and he soon found himself coming again, but this time it was on her sweet cunt. The look of his spend all over her there did something to him. Next time, he’d empty inside her and make love to her properly. 

But, he suddenly remembered that there shouldn’t be a next time. The thought of knotting her needed to be banned from his mind, but he couldn’t stop the visions of her coming on his cock from running through his head.

He was royally fucked, but he didn’t care. He’d figure it out somehow, but right now, he wanted to do nothing else but be with Rey.

Both speechless, they sat wrapped together unaware of the time. They dozed a bit, languid in each other’s arms even though a nice warm bed was a few feet away.

They both jumped when they heard a banging on the door.

“Your majesty!” Rose’s voice called through the thickness of the wood.

He lifted Rey easily off the floor and moved her to the bed, taking a blanket before he set her down. 

“Climb in. Get some sleep. I’ll be back.”

Wrapping the blanket around himself as made his way to unlock the door, he took one last glance at her frame snuggling under the downy covers. He hoped to be joining her soon.

“What is it?” he asked, annoyed at Rose’s interruption. 

It took a moment for Rose to answer as she looked him up and down. He’d never been this disheveled in front of her. Not even after one of his tantrums.

“Um, I-I’m sorry, Your M-Majesty,” she stuttered, obviously taken aback by his appearance.

“Out with it!” The longer he stood there, the longer it would be before he could join Rey in her bed.

“It’s your princess.” _Your princess._ He didn’t like the sound of that.

“What about the princess?” His eyes narrowed at the servant almost shaking in front of him.

“She’s demanding to see you, and I wouldn’t delay any longer,” Rose spoke out as she turned to leave. “She seems angry.”

The reality of his life slammed into him at that very moment. 

His fantasy slept in her bed, but his reality had requested his presence.

“Alpha?” He heard a whisper behind him and turned to see her within reach. She had hidden her body beneath a blanket, her hair hanging down, framing her flushed cheeks. He tried to ignore the look of worry written across her face.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I have to stay here?” she questioned, beginning to sound panicked. “Can I come with you, please?”

“My lavender, it’s only for a little while. I’ll be back, and I’ll figure it all out.”

“Don’t leave me here alone,” she begged.

 _I’m sorry,_ was what he wanted to say, but a king didn’t say those two words.

Without another word, he slipped out the door, not even leaving her with a good-bye kiss.

As he turned the key in the lock, he could feel a piece of his soul being ripped in two, missing her already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot in this chapter, and I'm sorry to just leave you like that. I really want to know what you think! I always get nervous asking for comments, but y'all are so amazing when you do. 
> 
> I hope y'all didn't forget Bazine in this mess. We will just have to see what happens because it's gonna get a little messy. I don't think Rey is going to be a side piece, and I'm sure King Ren will think he can have his cake and eat it, too. Then we have a princess who gets a little mad at being ignored. It's the perfect storm from DRAMA. Oh, and there's gonna be a heat at some point, you know...


	6. six feet under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, Rey and King Ren’s steamy night together was interrupted by a summons from Princess Bazine. In this chapter, King Ren is finding it increasingly difficult to figure out how to save his crumbling kingdom and have Rey at the same time. Rey must figure out if she will compromise who she is to be with the man she knows is destined for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to elemie89 for being my beta but mostly for being one of my best fandom friends. I couldn’t do this writing thing without you.

“Where’s Rey?” were the first words to come out of Bazine’s mouth. 

He’d barely taken a step out of his bedchambers into his private solar, a place in the castle only intended for himself and chosen servants, when he was hit with the sour smell of the princess. 

The solar had low ceilings and simpler furnishings. It was meant to be comfortable, not pretentious like the Great Hall. It was meant for privacy and comfort for the king. A place where he could get away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, sit by the fireplace and read while enjoying a stiff drink. If he had any family to speak of, they would gather in this cozy room. However, his parents had long been taken from him, and there were no siblings to speak of. Looking at the woman in front of him, he realized that technically she would be his family soon after the wedding. 

He got sick thinking about it and tried to banish it from his thoughts. The feeling of her being in his private space unnerved him. How did she get in here? He would have to speak with his staff to make sure she couldn’t just show up and surprise him unannounced again. 

“Who?” he asked her, playing dumb. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone noticed Rey’s absence. He’d just spent the last few minutes washing her scent off his body and changing into a fresh set of clothes, having left his behind in her room. 

“Rey, my handmaiden. She’s gone missing and rumor has it, she’s been locked away.” Bazine stood from the comfy sitting chair by the fireplace that had no fire. A chill seeped into the room. 

“Ah, yes.” King Ren rubbed his chin with his hand. “ _Her._ ” 

_Her._ The one who had him wrapped around her little finger. The one he had to leave to come here and talk to another. The one he knew was made just for him. 

“Yes, _her_.” Bazine took a step towards him. “She’s been with me for years. Since we were both girls. Rey knows what I need without me even having to ask, and now that I’m in a new place, she’s been taken from me? I want to know why.”

 _She’s mine._ The thought of the princess thinking Rey was her possession suddenly flared his jealousy. 

“She was found outside the castle walls, trying to escape.”

“Then you should’ve brought her back to me. She’s not your servant.” 

“I beg to disagree. This is my kingdom, and I just so happen to be king. Once she steps foot here, she serves me, and servants don’t have the luxury of escaping. They are bound to The Crown, and trying to leave their duties is a punishable offense.”

“Surely you could look past this incident this time. She’s a clumsy girl and mildly irritating, but she’s still mine.” 

_No, she’s mine,_ his inner alpha roared. He never thought he’d be fighting Bazine for his soulmate. 

“She still tried to escape, and she must serve her time.” 

“I understand, but don’t you think you could make an exception for your future queen?” 

His blood began to boil, listening to this woman argue with him. He could see where Rey learned to be strong with her words, growing up alongside the princess. Bazine wasn’t a doormat by any means. 

This wouldn’t be an easy argument to win, and he figured it wouldn’t be their last. Being married to her would be no picnic. 

“Were you aware she is an omega?”

Bazine’s head snapped to meet his gaze.

“Impossible.”

“It’s very much possible. The only omega allowed here is you. Your father knew my policies when we made arrangements for your arrival. I have a certain way of doing things, and I don’t like surprises, especially when it comes to how I run my castle.” 

He knew with this new information, the princess didn’t have a leg to stand on. He could hold Rey as long as he wanted. 

“How could I not know this? Why wouldn’t she tell me?” she seemed to be searching her memories to find clues for herself. The princess paced back and forth along the hearth deep in thought. 

“I thought she was a beta, and I had nothing to worry about. How did she hide it for so long?” 

“What happened before she came here is none of my concern, but now that she is here, she’ll have to be sequestered until we can find a place for her somewhere else.” 

Bazine didn’t hear him. She was still mulling over the new information she’d been given. Obviously, Rey was too cunning for this woman. Being able to hide such a thing from someone with power made him admire Rey even more. 

“She would visit that stable boy all the time, and I never thought anything of it.” Bazine kept rambling as thought to try and piece it all together. “I’d have never allowed her to have such independence at the castle had I known she was an omega.”

 _Stable boy?_ The king’s ears perked up. Not only was he jealous of the princess and her claim to Rey, but he also began to secretly plot to kill a stable boy in the neighboring kingdom. 

“You can’t put her somewhere else. I need her.” Bazine seemed to wake up from talking to herself.

 _No, I need her._ King Ren almost laughed at how he seemed to be in competition with this woman over Rey. 

“I’ve sent new help to you. Is it not sufficient?” He spoke assertively, taking on a tone he used on his men who disobeyed him. He wanted to let her know he was in charge, not her. It was a dick move, but he didn’t need to be told what to do by this woman. He was growing tired of talking to her and wanted it over as soon as possible. Even though he needed to have her hand in marriage to be in her father’s good graces, he didn’t feel much like kissing up to her at the moment.

He watched the princess retreat to the other side of the chair she was sitting in when he arrived. Pulling the mean king card seemed to work.

“Yes, Your Majesty. The new girl is fine. I will have to train her which will take time.”

“Will you have trouble training your new help?” His voice inflected a haughty tone. He hated being condescending, but in this case, it was warranted.

“No, Your Majesty.” The princess turned her eyes down. “It’s just we have to leave today for the Holdo Manor, and I’m afraid I’m nowhere near ready. We are expected to be there tomorrow.” 

“We?” he asked, startled at her news. 

“Yes, you and I are expected. Didn’t your paige give you the correspondence from my father when we arrived?” 

He searched his brain to remember reading anything from King Netal and drew a blank. All he knew was that once Princess Bazine and her handmaiden had arrived, he lost all track of time and had shirked his duties as king. With Hux being gone on the dangerous front lines, King Ren now had a whole desk full of unopened letters that he lost interest in once he’d scented the beautiful Rey. No matter how much Hux got under his skin, he was a good right-hand-man who made sure the king kept on top of his duties.

“Of course,” he answered, not wanting to look stupid in front of her. The Holdo family had a stronghold on the northern territories, and keeping them in good graces was imperative. Introducing them to their future queen would be a good move on the king’s part. King Netal had set the whole thing up, beginning his daughter’s political life as a wife. This was the part of the job he detested. He’d rather go into battle than make small talk with lords and ladies. 

“Very well then,” she cleared her throat and acted as if she were slightly afraid of him. 

He liked that. 

“I should go and prepare then,” she spoke barely above a whisper 

Without another word, he moved out of her way and let her pass, making sure he didn’t touch her in the process. The sickening aroma wafted off her person as she came close, making his stomach turn. 

How was he to tolerate this woman when he couldn’t be near her without wanting to dry heave? Why was Bazine so repulsive to him? She was a pretty woman who most men would say looked nice in the green silk dress she wore that complimented her dark hair that was swept in a regal bun. The bodice accentuated her breasts, pulling them together in a nice display and showed the curve of her hips nicely. Alphas would have a hard time resisting her. Did it have anything to do with his bond to Rey? He’d been around other omegas before, and he’d not experienced such a reaction. 

All he knew was that the day-long carriage ride would be utter torture to the Holdo Manor, and being away from Rey would be the worst torture of all.

~o~

She etched another notch on a smooth piece of wood on the ornate headboard of her bed with a sharp hairpin. Another day the sun had risen, and King Ren had not returned. 

Rey wanted to go to the window sill and admire the expanse of green outside the castle, just like she had when she first got here. Castle Jakku had an arid climate compared to Chandrila, and the newness of all the colors blooming on bushes and trees fascinated Rey. She couldn’t take in all the beauty no matter how long she looked. For a few days now, she had weakened and she didn’t have the desire to do anything. Daydreaming out the window was now something she had to dream about from her little cocoon in the bed. 

“He’s gone with the princess to visit the Holdo Manor. I don’t know when they’ll return,” was the answer Rose gave to her each time Rey asked when the king would return. After asking a few more times and getting the same answer, she quit trying. Soon the fatigue set in, and she found solace in her fluffy bed. 

Five nights she’d been in this room, lonely and locked away.

Four days had come and gone, and the king hadn’t returned like he said he would.

Twenty-four hours ago, she’d quit eating.

The tray of food Rose had brought this morning sat untouched as did the trays she brought yesterday. Little by little she lost the desire to eat, her stomach too nauseous and her body too depressed to try.

“You need to eat,” Rose would say, offering her a spoonful of soup or a piece of buttered bread. Once ravenous for any sustenance, it made Rey sick smelling the mixtures of aromas of the food. A few days ago, Rey would call herself crazy for turning down such rich and plentiful meals. 

Rose would offer, Rey would refuse, and then she’d roll over to retreat a little deeper into the covers. The sweet servant would quietly slip out the door at her wit’s end.

Rey had been sick before, but this illness felt different. Her decline began the moment the king left her. A piece of her soul went with him. She slept more than she stayed awake, being cooped up all alone. There wasn’t much to do but look at the empty four walls. No library, no needlepoint, not even walks outside in the castle garden. Rose was her only visitor and could only stay for a short time because she had duties to tend to. 

Rey was slowly drifting away without having a purpose for her days. Serving Bazine was all she knew, but being with King Ren was all she desired, and even that was uncertain. Even though she tried to rid her mind of him, she could think of no one else but the alpha who had touched her in ways she’d only dreamt about. 

Every minute he was gone, it was as if tiny slivers of her floated off somewhere in search of him. Maybe if enough of her found him, he’d come back to her and put her pieces back together. All she had of him were the bedclothes he left behind that night. They stayed clutched in her hands, close to her heart where she could smell them whenever she liked. Each passing day the clothes lost a little of his scent, and she hoped he’d be back before they lost his smell completely. 

She stared at her scar as she lay on her stomach, eyes focused on the jagged wound an inch-long on the tip of her finger. What did it mean, she wondered as she rubbed her thumb back and forth across the swollen flesh.

She hated herself for being bound to him like this. A man had shown an interest in her. She’d _willingly_ given more of herself than she’d ever given to anyone (excluding the time she’d been taken against her will), and he left her alone without word of when he’d come back. If she had any power at all, she’d leave. But, where would she go? How could she ever escape? Her hands were tied, and she could do nothing but wilt away. She didn’t ask to be bound to the king, but a part of her wouldn’t let go of him.

In times like these, she wished she had a mom to talk to, another woman who’d understand her and tell her about things, things that being a handmaiden didn’t teach you. She’d learned how to do hair, take care of fine clothes, and cook and clean for a household. 

But she was clueless about men. Her only true friend was a man, but Finn was just as clueless as she was.

She knew nothing of being an omega or how to please an alpha. She ran purely on instinct, and the king seemed to like it...or so she thought. Was she good enough to be with the king? 

Princess Bazine was the best match for him; she’d been reared for a time such as this. The handmaiden knew that one day the princess would be matched with someone, but Rey never expected to somehow bond with the man the princess was to marry. 

Bazine getting to wed King Ren made Rey’s blood boil, and she tried not to think about it. Now that she had a little taste of the alpha, she didn’t want to share, even though she knew she had no real authority in the matter. For once she wanted to be the one who got what she wanted. How difficult it had been to be raised side-by-side with the princess and watch Bazine get everything her heart desired! No amount of jewelry, clothes, or ponies would ever compare to this alpha. Trying to fight her need for him was futile. 

She should be thrilled that the king looked her way and wanted her at all. She should take the moments he gave her and be happy. Part of her knew these things. A servant like Rey had few choices in life.

But another part of her saw green when it came to sharing him. Thinking of him being intimate with the princess made her taste bile in the back of her throat. The rage from her jealousy surged when she imagined him knotting the princess on their wedding night. She’d seen his knot. Touched it. Tasted it. Watched his seed erupt from it all over her. It was her knot, not Bazine’s, and knowing she couldn’t say it out loud and make it a reality made her sink further into the abyss. 

~o~ 

“The king is not well,” a guard announced as the carriage made it back through the castle gates.

A flurry of activity began the moment the words came out of the guard’s mouth. The focus of everyone became getting King Ren to his bedchambers, so the physician of the castle could take a look at the ailing man. 

He’d been fine for the trip to the Holdo Manor, but once he arrived, the fatigue overtook his body. He had made it through dinner the first night but hardly touched his food. King Ren couldn’t think of anything else other than getting to his room and sprawling across the guest bed. Being diplomatic and talking kingdom politics was not in the cards for him this trip. He’d happily give that task to Bazine. 

He had never really gotten this sick before, so he thought it’d pass quickly. The next day when he woke up in chills and feeling worse than the day before, he’d realized he was wrong. Something worse than the flu had taken over his body, and he spent the next few days sick in a foreign bed, taken care of by servants who weren’t his Rose. 

All the while, he couldn’t stop thinking of _her._ He had wanted nothing more than to get back to Castle Chandrila and be with Rey. Somehow he knew she could make him feel better and take the sickness away. He finally gathered enough strength to pack himself into the carriage and prayed he’d make it home to her. Thinking of being reunited with Rey was the only way that got him through the long journey.

King Ren had never felt so alone. So bent on being a good guest, the future queen hadn’t checked on him once and relied upon the word of the servants on updates on his health. On the ride back, she’d kept as far away from him as possible, as though she didn’t want to be exposed to whatever illness had taken over his body. She watched with a glaring eye as he drifted in and out of consciousness flat on his back across from her. He found comfort knowing that Rey wouldn’t treat him like he had the plague.

The princess couldn’t exit the carriage fast enough once the servants and guards had descended upon it to get the ailing king out. Would this be a sign of things to come? This marriage was for power, but did he want something more than just an alliance to make the best army? Was it wrong to want someone who cared for him?

He was shocked when he thought of wanting to marry for love and not because it was the best for his kingdom. What struck him the most was that for the first time, he felt he’d loved another. The servant girl had fully bewitched him, mind, body, and soul.

“Take me to the North Tower,” he moaned as the group carried him on a gurney through to the castle doors.

“The physician is waiting for you in your solar, Your Majesty. We are to take you there first,” a guard grunted as he worked with the group of men to carry the heavy king. 

“I don’t care. Take me to the North Tower now!” his weak voice suddenly roared, and the guards responded by marching double time. He wanted to see Rey, no _needed_ to see her. Somehow he just knew that Rey was the key to healing him, not the physician.

As he lay there, longing to be with his omega, he began thinking. Was it out of the question for a handmaiden to become the queen? Had it been done before? He thought about the repercussions of having a commoner on the throne. He knew it wouldn’t go over well, but he didn’t care. What use was being the king if he couldn’t make new rules and get rid of the old ones? He could make it so that he could take Rey to be his wife. She could be the one to live happily ever after with him, and for the first time in his life, he had hope.

Before the guards could carry him further, the bells began to toll from the tower, alerting everyone they had people arriving at the front gate. A small rumble began to flare up as hoards of people began flooding into the castle courtyard. Battle weary men stumbled in, pulling wagons of the injured and some carried the wounded on their backs. 

“Your majesty, I think you need to see this,” an anonymous concerned voice called out to the king as he began to forget he’d been sick. King Ren mustered the strength to get off the gurney and approach the crowd that had just ascended into the castle gates. 

Injured men were everywhere. Dozens of them were moaning; some were in shock and were quiet like ghosts. Pale skin contrasted greatly with the splashes of blood all around. 

“They were ambushed by The Rebels, Your Majesty.”

King Ren found a nearby guard to help him stand and survey the carnage around him. In the middle of it all, his eyes focused on a patch of red that he noticed wasn’t blood. 

It was Hux’s bright red hair.

The king hobbled to his next in command; a sinking feeling washed over him. 

“They have hold of Hanna City, Your Majesty. We lost control. They came out of nowhere.” A soldier who stood watch over Hux reported to King Ren. 

But, the king didn’t hear anything. The throbbing in his ears was the only sound.

 _Don’t be dead. Don’t be dead,_ he kept repeating to himself as he looked at what looked like a sleeping Hux.

He never wanted to admit it, but the king needed Hux to help run things. The king was no good on his own, and the king mourned for the man who lay wrapped in blood-soaked bandages. 

“Is he…” King Ren had trouble finishing the sentence. “Is he dead?” 

“He’s still breathing but needs help immediately.” 

“Take him to my solar. My private physician is there. Do everything you can to make sure he lives.” King Ren surveyed the men around him, and they stood unmoving, hanging on to his every word. “That’s an order! Move! Now!” 

The Rebel scum had attacked his men, and he didn’t even know how many were killed. He seethed in anger at the rebellion that seemed to grow daily, and now they had almost killed his second-in-command. He assumed Hux had no luck in finding the reclusive Ben either. This situation was going to shit in no time at all. He couldn’t have this happen again. 

On his own volition, he turned silently towards the castle doors. He felt defeated in every way. The rebels had ambushed his men and taken over the biggest village in his kingdom. This was an all-out war. 

As much as he wanted to shake things up, he couldn’t have the luxury of changing the rules just to marry a commoner now. The king needed this alliance more than ever. He’d have to follow through with the agreement whether he liked it or not. 

It would take a few days to regroup, but he’d have to send word to Jakku and get reinforcements to get Hanna City back. This would not be pretty. 

But before he needed to be king and began giving out orders, he just needed to able to breathe again. He needed to be grounded and find solace from the turmoil battling in his head at the moment. The only way to get better was to be with a certain someone he shouldn’t be seeing. He knew better, and even though he was king, he was still just a man.

Unable to fight the urge to see her, he staggered up the stairwell that seemed to have added a few more flights since he last walked this way. 

He struggled to make it to her door, but he finally did.

 _This will be the last time,_ he told himself. 

He just wanted to hold her one more time before he went to war with The Rebels. He wanted to smell her and feel her soft body next to his before he had to knot another. The mere thought caused a stir in his stomach. Thinking of knotting anyone beside Rey killed him, but King Netal would know. King Netal would expect his daughter’s husband to be fresh for her and only her. Having Rey before then would make any agreement null and void. 

Once his cock was inside Rey, there’d be no restraining himself. He was walking on thin ice already by visiting her room. 

King Netal’s kingdom wasn’t the one on the brink of collapse. He could easily walk away. King Ren’s hands were tied, and he knew what he had to do.

He had to somehow get Rey to stay with him, even though he had to be with Bazine. Maybe Rey would understand and be okay with the arrangement. He knew many men in power who had a harem of women. He’d just wanted one woman. Was it asking too much? 

He put the key in her door, swallowed the lump in his throat, and prayed to the gods Rey would understand. 

~o~ 

The tingles in her belly woke her up first. It felt like energy was seeping into her all at once. Her fluffy bed seemed less roomy, and she felt warmer than she had for days. 

She inhaled and felt like she’d been given a big mug of ale that she’d only had once in her life. She and Finn had snuck some out to the stable after a celebration at the castle, and she vividly remembered how the alcohol gave her a giggly, carefree feeling. 

She felt that way right now in her drowsiness. A little drunk. And a little happy. But she’d not had a drop to drink. 

Something heavy laid across her hip. It took a split second for her to wake up and realize she wasn’t alone. King Ren’s arm rested heavily on her, and his body was pressed flush to her back. His familiar spicy scent wafted through the air, and she felt better than she had in days. She could hear a small snore from him behind her, and wondered how long he’d been there. She felt like she had wasted time sleeping when she could have been doing things with him that her body enjoyed. Why didn’t he wake her? 

The weight of his arm on her made it hard for her to turn and face him. She had to see him, touch him, so it was worth the effort. Without waking him, she rolled her body over inch by inch to where she could see him face-to-face. He looked so peaceful, resting on top of the covers deep in sleep. She took the tip of her finger and began running it over the stubble that had grown on his chiseled jaw. She wondered what it would feel like between her thighs, the roughness rubbing her skin as he sucked her as he did a few nights ago. 

Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, her lips moved slowly to his, her tongue tracing the outline of his cute little pout. 

Being without him for too long had taken so much from her, but just being near him seemed to bring her back to life and make her feel like her old self again. She suddenly felt hungry again, but with the king next to her, it wasn’t food she was after. He stirred a bit, and she wondered how long it would be before he’d awaken.

Her answer came when the big bear of a man burst out of his hibernation and moved on top of her, taking her lips as he did. He, too, seemed hungry for a little something other than food. He kissed her harder than he had the other night, and she did her best to keep up. He soon nuzzled in the crook of her neck, and she could hear his breath, taking in deep drags of air around her. 

With every inhale, he seemed to come alive even more. She loved being underneath this large man who couldn’t seem to take his mouth off her.

“Omega,” he moaned into her neck, raking his teeth across her gland.

“Ah!” she cried out when he teased her in the most tender spot. Rey wanted him more than she could stand. 

His body parted her legs, settling between them, and he shifted most of his weight to his forearms never taking his mouth from her flesh. She’d never felt so protected as she did underneath her alpha’s weight. 

“Alpha,” she whispered. “Where did you go?” 

Through the blanket she slept under, she felt him hard against her thigh. She wanted nothing more than to remove the thin barrier that separated them and let him have all of her.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m back now.” His teeth nipped her lower lip. She opened wider and his cock made direct contact with her burning core. She dismissed him not answering her, for she had whispered little prayers to the gods, asking for his return, and they’d been answered. 

Moaning, he pressed into her, she couldn’t believe the sensation on her sensitive bud, and she wanted more. There were too many barriers in the way, too many clothes on both their bodies, plus the damn blanket. Her slick pooled between her legs, and she knew it was her body’s way of getting ready for him to be inside her. She had learned quickly from being with him how her body worked, and she knew without a doubt that she needed him tonight. He’d left her for too long, and now she was like a starved kitten, needing sustenance fast. 

“Omega, you feel so good.” His pace quickened on top of her; he seemed desperate, pressing his cock harder into her. “Fuck, I missed your body.” 

“Alpha?” she questioned him, hoping he’d hear her. He bore down and rooted into her more, hitting her just right, causing her to moan into the void, momentarily losing her train of thought. He didn’t slow down. 

“Alpha?” She didn’t understand his urgency. They had nowhere to go. Why was he rushing their time together? She wanted to be naked and joined with him, not rubbing against his britches. She might be just a servant, but she deserved to have him take his time with her and treat her like an alpha should treat his mate.

“Yes,” he finally answered back with heavy breathing in her ear, momentarily stopping his movements.

“You don’t have to rush,” she told him as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I can’t help myself. It’s been too long without you.” He lifted his body to look at her.

“I’ve been so sick, missing you,” she whispered, taking his face in her hands. “You can’t leave me again.” 

“I won’t. I can’t be without you, Omega. You fit perfectly here.” And to show her just where she fit, he thrust into her with more urgency, hitting just the right spot. She clutched the material of his shirt and inhaled the musky scent emanating from him and wanted to be covered in his aroma completely. Pulling him into her, she could feel her body responding to the movements of him on top of her. It was all she ever wanted. Him, here with her. But, she couldn’t shake the need for something more. 

Being with him like this wasn’t enough. 

“Knot me,” she whispered into his ear. He drove into her harder and harder, and she could sense that he was hitting a fever pitch. 

“Soon, Omega. I promise soon. Oh, gods!” And with a final push into her, he settled on top of her. He seemed sated, but she was nowhere near finished. He’d finished in his pants, rooting on top of her like an animal. She deserved better. She wanted his spend inside her, marking her. 

A fire began to burn in her. She’d never felt a possession like this before, but never before did she need to claim another. Did he not want her the way she wanted him? 

“Am I not good enough to knot?” she asked, growing quickly frustrated. 

“No, no. That’s not it, my lavender.”

“Then, tell me why.” She pushed herself up and out from under him, scooting to lean against the backboard of her bed. She folded her arms across her chest and wished she could get all of him, not just pieces. He stayed close, resting on her belly, holding her. 

“Can we just spend some time together?” He tugged at the ends of the bow that laced her nightshirt together. He could’ve undressed her earlier, and she’d have been all for it, but right now, she needed answers. Getting naked was off the table.

“I want to,” he continued. “You need to know there’s nothing I want more than to make you mine, knot you, sink my teeth into your neck to mark you mine forever, but…” he trailed off. His crooked finger reached up and brushed the swollen gland on her neck. Not letting herself get distracted by his sad eyes that seemed to call out to her, she pushed his hand away

That got his attention.

“But what?” She sounded ridiculous making demands of him like this. Who was she to ask him such things? She should be content with what she got of him. Anything more was pushing her limits. She had no right to demand him to choose only her, but she couldn’t help herself.

“You know I have to marry Bazine. There’s no way around it. We will be at war soon and sacrifices must be made. There are duties I have to follow when it comes to the wedding. I don’t feel I need to spell it out to you.” The king lifted himself from her, making her body miss the contact. 

“So you can’t even say it out loud, can you?” 

“Say what exactly?” He sat back on his heels, watching her and looked perplexed.

“That you have to knot the princess first. You can’t just think you can skim over that fact using the word _duties_. That’s the coward’s way out.”

“I’m no coward!” He didn’t like being called out.

“Then knot me. Make me yours.” She rose to her knees and closed the distance between them. Her palms found his chest and rested there. “I want to be with you always, and I at least deserve more than you coming in your clothes after you root around on me.” 

“I can’t. At least not yet. You’re the one I want, and it’s complicated. You of all people understand how these things work. If you can just wait…”

“Wait for you to knot someone else? Is that what you’re telling me? Watch you be with another woman. Is what I’m supposed to do?”

“You and I will be together after the wedding. Once I make my commitment to King Netal by marrying his daughter, I’m yours.” 

“As your mistress?” The thought of being the other woman made her sick.

“Yes, you could say that. But you’d be the only one I’d truly want.”

“Until she goes into heat. Until you need to produce an heir. When your rut comes, it won’t be me who gets to be with you.” The sadness in her heart began to overflow to her entire person. She felt defeated, and finally realized she couldn’t change his mind.

It didn’t matter if the universe had marked them to be together, he’d belong to another. Some women could live with an arrangement like that, but not Rey. She wouldn’t be that woman.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her head in her hands but kept the tears from falling. King Ren would not see her cry tonight.

“I can’t share you. It hurts too much just thinking of you knotting her. When it happens, I don’t trust myself. You’ll have to keep me locked away because I surely will kill her.” Images of Rey strangling the person she’d served since she was little flashed in her mind. This bond with the king was making her think things she never thought of before. She was turning into someone she didn’t recognize. She wasn’t a murderer. 

“I will make it work, my lavender. Please trust me.” He sat next to her and tried to hold her hand. 

She refused. 

“I will not be your whore,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“Don’t say that, my lavender.” 

“That’s what I’ll be, and that’s what everyone will call me. Not to my face, but they’ll know.” 

“Then I’ll jail every one of them.”

“Your jails will be overflowing then. People like to gossip, especially about loose women. You forget I served at another castle. I’ve seen things.” Many lords and ladies had sullied their reputations by having extramarital affairs back in Jakku. She’d not be apart of such things.

“You’ll have everything your heart desires. I’ll make sure of it,” he said. His voice laced in desperation. 

_Except you._ All she wanted was him.

“Are you still going to marry the princess?” she asked him point-blank.

It took him a minute to answer. He seemed to be at war with himself.

“Yes,” he finally spoke.

“And will you be giving her your knot?”

He nodded _yes_ as though he no longer could speak, holding his head in his hand. 

“Get out.” Rey rose from the bed, her lip trembling from the pain she felt inside and pointed to the door.

“Omega.” He met her fierce gaze.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not your omega. Bazine is. I’m just the whore.”

“You need to understand-” He reached his hand out to her as he stood as he tried to explain himself. It was futile.

“I understand. I understand more than you know. I was stupid for thinking I’d fit into the royal world. How could I even think I had a place here.” She made her way to the window and watched a flock of birds fly off. She wished she could be one of those birds at this very moment and fly far, far from this place. She wanted to finally be free of being ruled by someone and wanted to make her own destiny.

“My lavender-” 

“Just stop,” she cut him off.

“Please,” he whispered. She hated making him feel this way, but he left her no choice. She felt him behind her but he was smart enough to keep his distance. 

“Just go,” she uttered, trying not to cry. 

He didn’t move. 

“Now!” she screamed, frustrated at his inability to listen to her. 

“This discussion isn’t over!” 

“I believe it is, and I thought I told you to leave!” She turned to him and looked up into his teary eyes. Had she done that to him? Stiffening her resolve, she tried not worrying about hurting his feelings. He was the one who was out of line. 

“I will be back, and we will discuss this rationally.” His voice sounded like the king and not like her alpha.

“What is there to discuss rationally? You are the king, and I am just a servant who has no power in the matter. I cannot sit by and watch you be with another omega. Do you not understand what that will _do_ to me? Don’t tell me how I need to feel, and what _I_ need to do. I’ve been told what to do my whole life, and for once I want someone to listen to what _I_ want. If you know what is best for you, _Alpha_ , you need to go and leave me be.” Rey’s chest huffed up and down. 

“Ok,” he whispered, seeming to get her message. 

With a defeated breath and and deflated shoulders, he finally did what she had requested. He locked the door behind him, and she made sure she heard his footsteps walk away before she let herself cry.

She paced back-and-forth like a caged animal and wracked her brain for a way out of this mess. An unfamiliar warmth began emanating through her body, and she figured it was due to the fact she hadn’t eaten or drank anything for a while. 

Rey poured herself a glass of water and took it down in a few gulps, and then filled the glass several more times. No matter how much she consumed, her thirst wouldn’t go away, and the fever seemed to keep rising. She tried to ignore the throbbing in her gland, but it was bothering her even more than it had when she first met the king. Being in this room was driving her mad.

She finally allowed herself to look out the window to distract her from her body acting so strangely. The sun was setting and brilliant shades of lavender and pink filled the sky. She no longer could see the green, for a shadow had crossed the land. Then a picture of a man she didn’t even know came to mind. Obi-Wan Kanobi, the healer.

He could get her out of this mess, suppress who she truly was and make this feeling of wanting to crawl out of her skin go away. Then she could go find peace living somewhere far away from Bazine, Castle Chandrila, and most of all, King Ren.

Rey would have to find Obi-Wan tonight, for he was her only hope. 

She just needed to figure out a way to get to him, and it frightened her to know what she had to do. Yet something deep inside her cried out. She was a fighter after all. She would certainly die being locked away in this castle; she knew that for sure. 

The wheels in her head began to turn. Another option popped in her head. 

Peering out the window, she looked down at the precipice below her. She’d done crazy things before, but the escape plan she had just concocted was nuts. 

The leaded glass in front of her looked easy enough to break. With her palms flat on the window, she looked down at the castle walls. Her room was the tallest one, higher than the rest of the castle, but it wouldn’t be impossible. 

Surveying the bare furnishings of the room, she noticed she at least had a sturdy chair by the table that could bust through the window easily. 

What she was thinking was crazy, but staying here being the king’s whore was crazier. She’d make it to Obi-Wan tonight, or she’d die trying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think? Things are about to get crazy. Let me know what you think! Please!!! I thrive on your comments. Thank you for reading! I am not worthy of you all! 
> 
> Life is changing for me, and I will soon have less free time to write. This story will be my focus, and my goal is to finish it. Please bear with me on updates. Mwah!!!


	7. everything i wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick recap of the last chapter: 
> 
> Rey and King Ren got sick while away from the other and found themselves whole when they finally were back together. Rey wanted the king to knot her, but he refused, letting her know he was obligated to marry and knot Bazine before he could fully be with Rey. He didn't want to marry the princess, but it was the only way to save his kingdom. Rey kicked the king out of her room, telling him that she wouldn't be his whore. 
> 
> When we left her, Rey stared out her huge window in her room and was ready to take drastic measures to get to Obi-Wan, the healer. 
> 
> Oh, and she has no idea she's about to go into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's only been 113 since my last post, but who's counting??? Thank you for sticking with me during my crazy life that affects my fandom life. Had to take a break, but I'm back to finish this story!
> 
> Thanks to elemie89 for being my beta and even better friend!!! Love, you!!!

King Ren watched the chest of his second-in-command rise and fall. He swirled his mug of ale around and took a deep gulp, letting the warmth of it fill his belly. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but today warranted a few more than usual.

The troubled king kept vigil over Hux in his solar, hoping the man would wake. The general rested in the lap of luxury in the king’s bed, while the king sat in an uncomfortable chair nearby. King Ren leaned his elbows to his knees just after running his fingers through his unkempt hair for the thousandth time. Never before had he been so uncertain about his life. Before Rey turned his world upside down, he had some sort of plan for things—marry Bazine and beat the Rebels. What he’d thought to be a solid solution now seemed foolish. 

All because of  _ her. _

It’d been a few hours since he’d left Rey. He tried to forget that she kicked him out. It’d been a long time since someone ordered him around, but she had every right to do so. He’d been selfish, taking pieces of her all for himself and not giving her anything in return. It was so easy to be with her and to let himself go. He’d not experienced the warmth of another woman like that, and he didn’t know how to deal with the feelings that seemed to overwhelm him every time he was with her. He didn’t deserve her and had treated her like a plaything, yet she still wanted him. All of him.

King Ren knew he was a fool to refuse her. Just as he had figured out he wanted to be with Rey and his reasoning to break off the deal with Bazine began to crumble, Hux came to him lifeless and barely breathing. He had no choice but to marry the princess. But did he?

Maybe he could talk to Rey again? Maybe she would finally understand what he had to do if she’d just listen to his explanation? Next time he visited her, he’d make her see his side of things. 

He choked on some ale as he finished it off struck by an errant thought. 

Would there be a next time? He winced his eyes tightly, feeling a pang in his gut, remembering the hurt in her voice as she yelled at him to leave her room. He knew he wouldn’t be welcome there any longer.

His kingdom was about to declare war, and all he could think about was the battle raging inside of him over a woman. But she wasn’t just any woman, she was  _ his  _ omega, and he knew he’d fucked up tonight. Sitting in front of his injured friend, he should be strategizing and thinking of ways to get Hanna City back. Instead, he was more worried about getting back in Rey’s favor than the war he was about to get into.

A moan from Hux disrupted King Ren’s thoughts and made him bolt from the chair he’d occupied for the past few hours.

“Hux, can you hear me?” King Ren asked, setting the ale down on a table. He wiped his mouth and focused on the man finally coming to. The king tried not to notice how pale his friend was, even more than usual. Almost see-through, the king could see the purple veins underneath the almost translucent skin.

“I’d recognize that voice any day, Kylo. I’d never thought I’d be happy to see you,” the injured man spoke weakly, his voice barely above a whisper. He turned his head to meet the king’s eyes. Before this moment, King Ren would’ve berated Hux for calling him by the name he took when he became a soldier and not addressing him as King Ren. He’d earned that title after all. 

“Hello, old friend.” The king spoke to Hux like he had when they were young, letting go of his pride.

They’d both served together under King Snoke, and after Kylo wore the crown, he became an ass to everyone, especially Hux. Ordering him around like they had never been friends since childhood. Treating him like a servant like they’d never served together in the king’s army since puberty. Dismissing his loyalty, as if the man lying before him had never saved his life on the battlefield.

“Glad you’re with us,” Kylo said while gently patting his friend’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t be,” Hux choked out. 

“You’ve always had a knack for surviving the impossible.”

“If it weren’t for Mitaka, I’d have taken a direct blow to the gut from that sword and have been dead on the spot.”

A shot of guilt panged him for not being there for his friend.

“Well, Mitaka can find himself moved up in rank. I’ll let him know his bravery will not go unrewarded.” King Ren’s voice wavered.

“Is he okay?” Hux’s eyes searched Kylo’s as the worry seemed to hit him of his friend’s fate.

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out. For now, you need to rest.” the king bit his cheek, holding back all the questions he needed to be answered.

King Ren wanted to know how many men attacked Hux and his army? What was their weaponry, and what fighting tactics did they use for taking Hanna City? How many men were lost? But the one he wanted answered first was where the hell was Ben? 

King Ren might be a monster, but he knew when to back off to let a man recover from a near-death experience, but Hux knew his old friend well.

“I didn’t find Ben,” Hux spoke, answering before Kylo had to ask.

Kylo raised a brow, interested in what his general was telling him about the rebel leader whose head he wanted on a stake.

“He wasn’t in Hanna City. I found out too late that he stays hidden in an unknown village. He commands his army remotely, keeping a low profile. I’m sorry to let you down, Your Majesty.”

“You didn’t let me down, Hux. I’ll find this Ben, and he’ll pay for what he’s done. Don’t you worry about that.” Kylo felt personally attacked now that Hux had almost died.

Hux’s eyes fluttered in exhaustion after he coughed weakly. Talking seemed to have taken all of his energy. 

“Get some rest. I’ll send Rose in to watch you. I must go.”

“To the war room, I presume?”

“Yes,” he answered sadly. He’d never planned anything without Hux by his side.

“You don’t need me to be there. You know what I’d do,” Hux called out weakly from the king’s bed. He looked so small under all the blankets.

“And what is that?”   


“Just know I’d question your every decision and then want to do the opposite of anything you decided.”

Kylo chuckled a bit at his wounded friend. From the outside, it looked like they were enemies always at each other’s throats, but in reality, Hux was the closest thing he had to a brother. Almost losing him changed something in him. Made him appreciate what mattered in life. Being king and having the power or to strike fear into others, owning acres and acres of land, and marrying into the “right” family wasn’t what was important to him anymore.

It was the people in his life who gave a damn.

“I expect you to be back in working order soon, so you can do just that.” 

Kylo headed for the door, readying himself to plan for a war he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight. He wanted to make Ben pay for what he did to his men, but he wondered if there was another way to find peace?

As his footsteps echoed in the stone hallway as he walked to the war room, he wondered if Rey was okay. Would she be willing to talk one more time?

Would he be willing to give it all up for her? Gods, he wished he could.

~o~

The cramp in her womb made Rey loosen her grip on the edge of the stone wall. The pains came on fast and strong at the most inconvenient time. Rey did her best to hang on for dear life as she maneuvered her way down and across the treacherous stone wall, making sure she thought long and hard with each move to keep from making stupid mistakes.

Scaling the castle from the highest height she’d ever been wasn’t the best time to start writhing in pain. What on earth was happening? She’d never felt cramps like these before, not even from her monthly time to bleed. It was also a different feeling from the strange sickness that had taken over her body when she found herself separated from the alpha king. 

As she made her escape, the further she got away from him, the more painful the cramps became. With every difficult move down the jagged stone wall she made, her need for him rose. Back at Castle Jakku, Rey could climb any wall like a spider monkey, making her way easily, but tonight, she was off her game. Her body felt like it wasn’t its own, and it slowed her down considerably. 

The faster she got to Obi Wan, the quicker he could give her the chanmasu to make her body get back to its old self. The body she knew before King Ren came into the picture. The one that didn’t betray her because an alpha had somehow marked her. She was already tired of being at the beck and call of him. She needed to be free. Besides, he really didn’t want her anyway.

After packing a small satchel of food and dressing in one of the finest dresses Rose had brought her, she had hurled the chair through the window, making a huge mess of glass in her room and down below. She’d carefully made her way through the jagged glass and began her dangerous and insane trek to find the healer. Once she burst through the window, she’d mentally denied the king’s bond and wrote him off (if only it were that easy) and went on to seek something better for herself. 

It was all going well until the spasms began. 

A mere three meters from the ground, she could take no more, and her hands lost their grip completely. She found her body falling out of control, and she desperately tried to catch herself on any rocks that jutted out from the castle wall. 

It was futile. 

All Rey could do was brace herself for the impact and try and keep going no matter how hard she hit the ground. She shut her eyes tightly and instead of hard ground, she fell into a pile of brush, feeling the sharp pricks of stick and leaves. She breathed a sigh of relief that a nice set of shrubs had broken her fall. 

Instead of breaking an arm or a leg, she only had a few scrapes from landing in the big, bushy ball of leaves.

“That could’ve been much worse,” she thought to herself after she spent a little time taking stock of whether or not she was hurt. It took her some time to unsnag herself from its clutches, and soon she stumbled to the cold earth, her shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. 

“Oof,” a breath of air escaped as she made her way to the mud below. Her feet stayed stuck above her head in the prickly bushes, and she thanked the gods she was still in one piece. Rising from the muck, she picked a few leaves from her hair and thick, wool cape, which was probably the reason she didn’t get stabbed to death by hundreds of tiny branches. She was finally happy to have the garment she’d had since she was a young woman back in her possession. She loved the feel of her red cape on her body. It fit so well over a green, silk dress that cost more than any money she’d ever make in her lifetime.

Rose had brought her a few old things while the king was gone with the princess, hoping to make Rey happy by surrounding her with her familiar things. It seemed as though Rose thought Rey would bolt out of bed once her personal items from Jakku had been returned, but they didn’t help at all. Rey felt like a jerk for being ungrateful to such a kind person as Rose, but she shook off the feelings and kept to her mission. There was no time for personal attachments when her life hung in the balance.

As she moved away from the prickly bush, a small piece of her crimson cape tore away and clung to a bare branch. The old Rey would've been distraught over the tear in her precious possession (she didn’t have many), but she wouldn’t allow herself to mourn over silly clothing. Time was of the essence. If she didn’t succeed tonight, she may as well die in the dark forest.

She turned her chin up and glanced back to the top of the tower from whence she came, and a shiver ran through her body--she could barely see the turret roof because it rose so high into the night sky. She couldn’t fathom she’d just climbed from such a height. Rey silently spoke a thank you into the wind to Rose and hoped somehow the servant would hear her gratitude.

Rey pulled the hood over her head just as a drizzle began to fall from the sky. It would be a wet walk through the dark woods tonight. 

As she got her bearings, and took a step toward freedom, a bit of terror seized her heart. It was almost here in this exact spot where she came face to face with the soldiers who assaulted her. It was here she could’ve been taken, and the two men would have used her up, leaving her for dead afterward. 

Except King Ren had stopped them before they could do unspeakable things to her.

Rey tried not thinking about how wild-eyed the king looked after the blade killed the man about to attack her. She didn’t want to remember how tender the king was when he carried her back to the castle. But nothing could stop the feeling of how she felt secure in his arms. Those little pricks of the memory of him began to snowball into something her body wasn’t ready for. 

She began to shake uncontrollably as thoughts of his hands on her skin began to rush in her mind. His fingers inside her, pumping her to the brink of ecstasy; the salty taste of his knot on her tongue; and his teeth on her gland made her mind a jumbled mess. All of it hit her like a ton of bricks, and she wasn’t sure how she would be able to put one foot in front of the other.

It was all she could do to stand upright and not fall to the ground, suddenly wanting to touch herself. Or better yet, she wanted the king to do it for her. The slick didn’t just soak her undergarments tonight, it rushed out of her, down her thighs, soaking her leather shoes. A desire for King Ren clouded her thinking and wanting him surged through her body. 

“No, no, no!” she berated herself. This reaction wasn’t acceptable. She can’t  _ want  _ him anymore. He’d denied her. Chose Bazine over her. She couldn’t still need him. 

Maybe Obi Wan could help break the bond she felt for him as well and take care of whatever it was her body was going through? No one ever told her of these things. Even the princess and the queen never spoke about it in front of Rey. Now Rey kicked herself for not learning about her own body and the things it would go through. It was her fault she was this ignorant. 

She sniffed the air and got no whiff of an alpha scent anywhere close by and began the painful journey. She was glad her cape would help mask her scent from anyone nearby, but the rain added an extra layer of protection for her. It would keep her scent from floating through the breeze and being caught by some rogue alpha out on the prowl. She didn’t mind being drenched with the rain if it meant it kept her safe.

Finn told her that Obi Wan’s village was just beyond the woods that surrounded the castle. She hoped the directions she kept in her head were correct; she’d hate to wander around in circles. If she could make the short journey to the village, she knew she could find the healer and be saved.

Every time she would start making progress, it seemed her body had other plans for her. Another cramp ripped through her abdomen, almost rendering her immobile, and she had to lean on a tree to keep herself upright. Just like scaling the castle wall tonight, this journey would take a lot longer than she expected. 

Obi Wan could save her. She’d just have to get there first.

~o~

“We could position the men here on the hill to the west, and have another group there.” King Ren stood with a few of his commanders around a large table, moving wooden pieces around a large map of Hanna City like it was a chessboard. They’d been strategizing for a few hours, making a plan to get the city back. Weary and tired, he began to come to terms with the fact that being king wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

He wished his heart was in what he had to do. The king felt numb on the inside and was off his game. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was the problem, but his foggy brain and inability to focus made him grow more and more frustrated with his inner soldier.

Not having Hux fight his every decision made him second-guess himself for the first time, and not having him here was a security blanket he didn’t know he needed. 

As he moved the pieces across the map, his mind wandered to thoughts of his longhaired beauty, Rey. When the vision of her overtook him, he was consumed with utter regret for the way he behaved. 

Despite his kingdom crumbling, Hux was alive and recovering, his army seemed rabid and ready to fight. They had many casualties that made men hunger for vengeance of their fallen brothers. King Ren needed to start this war because his men were chomping at the bit for Rebel blood. Once a man who knew nothing but fighting, the king would’ve basked in this next mission, finding a familiar comfort in going into battle. But now, he was reduced to being a man pining over a woman he had locked away in a tower. 

With every thought of strategy, he brushed off the feeling that something wasn’t right. 

_ Go check on her,  _ his inner voice would tell him, and he would do his best to ignore it right as a feeling of nausea would creep in. Bracing himself on the table to keep upright, he berated himself internally, trying to get himself together. Him getting ill out of nowhere was becoming bothersome.

The feeling that something was off kept gnawing at him like a caged animal trying to get free. He fought the urge to check on her over and over again, thinking he needed to do his duties first. She was still behind a fortified door. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

He’d wear her down soon enough. Keep her locked away until she gave in to his wishes.  _ She just needs more time to think about what we discussed. She’ll come to her senses.  _ He kept telling himself.

He forced himself to forget about her and forced his focus to the table, reworking the plan to make sure it had no flaws. 

“King Ren!” a panicked voice called out to him, waking him from his work.

It was Rose, rushing into the war room unannounced. Her breath ragged from running. 

His heart stopped when he saw his servant. He normally would call her out for such a disruption, for women weren’t allowed here, but the rules went out the window when he saw Rose’s brown eyes wide with fear. The dread that had been creeping the past few hours sunk in full force.

“Rey,” he uttered under his breath, knowing his instincts about his omega were right on target and something, indeed, wasn’t right.

“I beg your pardon, Sir, but...but,” Rose couldn’t speak. Her voice couldn’t come out amid her hyperventilating. 

“What is it, Rose!” King Ren began to panic, and he made his way over to her. He knew the news wasn’t good.

“It’s Rey….” she took another breath as though she was gathering her thoughts.

“What about Rey?” he asked, not wanting to hear the answer. He wanted to keep Rey tucked away in a nice little box in his head where she was happy being locked away. 

Tears streamed down her round cheeks, and he realized her inability to speak came from how distraught she was, and not from just running. He knew Rose had taken extra special care of his Rey. Even though it was her orders, he knew his servant enjoyed having Rey around in such a male-dominated place.

“Out with it, Rose! What about Rey?” The king was losing what was left of his patience.

“She escaped.”

“What?” He didn’t believe the words that came from Rose’s mouth. 

“How? There’s no way out unless she had the key!” He began pacing back and forth. “Did you give her the key?” He knew Rose wouldn’t betray him in that way, and he was sorry for accusing her of such a thing, but he couldn’t keep the words from flying out of his mouth. 

“I’d never disobey you, Your Majesty. The key has never left my pocket,” she said as she cowered away from him. He felt ashamed at how she reacted to him. He’d often been a brute and acted like a child around her, and didn’t blame her for being scared. The out of control feeling began to rage inside him.

“Then how is she gone?” Maybe Rose would finally quit testing him and just answer his goddamned question.

“The window, Your Majesty.” 

He must have heard wrong. There’s no way she could have escaped from the window.

“What about the window?” It was made of leaded glass and sealed shut with no way of opening. 

“She shattered it and must’ve climbed out.”

If he didn’t know Rey, he’d think Rose had been drunk or out of her mind for saying such a thing. No one would even attempt to escape from such a height. They’d have to be crazy or desperate, but Rey wasn’t just anyone. She’d already escaped once. Who was to say she couldn’t do it again.

The way he left her earlier made him think that she was probably crazy and desperate enough to try. He took several deep breaths before it sunk in why he had begun to feel ill again (like he did at the Holdo Manor). He finally understood what was happening to his body. This was what it felt like to have a part of his soul slip away. 

Rey had left him.

“Prepare my horse!” he screamed at his soldiers, swiping his hand across the table and making every piece on it scatter to the corners of the room. None of the men moved an inch, seeming to be terrified of the king losing it in front of them.

“Those are orders! Go! Now! We ride as soon as the horses are ready!” He grabbed his black, battle helmet that rested on a nearby shelf that had been displayed since he became king. He took the scraped, battle-worn thing and began slamming it into an antique cabinet nearby, shattering the glass and obliterating any artifact that had been kept on display. 

Once he was done with his destruction and his body had calmed, the only thing on his mind was  _ her _ . The air had left his lungs. The power in his legs betrayed him. He sank to the floor unable to stand anymore, his eyes looking to Rose for help as she stared at him in horror. What a brat he must look like to her right now. 

Barely above a whisper, he looked to his trusted servant and spoke, “I must find her. Help me find my omega.” 

~o~

One hour? Two? Twelve?

She lost all sense of time as she traversed down the wooded path towards what she hoped was the village where Obi-Wan supposedly lived. Second-hand information from Finn on the whereabouts of a hermit was all she had, and she hoped it was somewhat accurate. The rain-soaked her through and the mud had sloshed up her ankles. Her expensive dress was more than likely ruined by the elements she braved on her journey, but she didn’t even care. 

Even though she was inundated by the cold rain, she should’ve been chilled to the bone. 

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Her body burned with fire then emanated from deep within her belly, yearning for something  _ or someone _ to help ease the flames. As she meandered, she could only think about  _ him  _ and how all of the things happening to her began and ended with  _ him. _ No matter how much she wanted to turn around and go back to him, she knew it was impossible. 

The king wanted her. She knew that. But it was at a cost that she didn’t want to pay. Who was she to deny him? She was a servant, a nobody and had no authority to do what she did to King Ren. She should be punished and sent to the dungeon or cast out into the streets to beg or sell her body to other alphas in their rut.

A chill ran up her spine, giving her a small relief to the fire she fought inside. He could’ve sent her away, but he didn’t. 

She recalled hours ago as she climbed down the walls, ignoring the ringing of the tower bells, the onslaught of horses, the wagons, and men who were all shouting as they came back weary from an apparent battle. Rey knew the king had more important things happening at the moment than to worry about her, or care about what she did after he left her room.

He probably had moved on already, making sure Princess Bazine had everything she needed before the nuptials. It made her ill to think about him mating Bazine and claiming her. She choked down the sick feeling that began to overtake her and pressed on down the dark and wet path. 

Keeping her eyes down, too afraid to look around into the blackness all around her, she focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Before she knew it, a flicker caught her eye, and she smiled as she saw a light ahead in an opening through the trees. 

_ The village,  _ she cheered gleefully in her head. She was too tired to even talk to even herself. Now all she needed to do was ask anyone who would speak with her where to find the healer. She needed to be set free of this pain and sadness this designation brought to her. Could Obi-Wan take it away? Was there a cure? She knew nothing about such matters and was ignorantly hopeful. 

Just as she was beginning to feel an ounce of joy, a cramp ripped through her again, this one more painful than all the rest. Her knees buckled as her body couldn’t handle the torture any longer, and she found herself face down in the mud. The burden of her biology became too much to bear.

She let her body go limp in the cold mud, resigning herself to die so close to her destination.

Rey didn’t know how long she lay there until she was startled out of her torment. 

“Hello there,” a male voice came out from nowhere.

Gasping for air and clawing at the mud, she tried to retreat to the bushes to hide. Something stirred inside her to make her run from her perceived danger. 

Trying to stand on her wobbly legs was next to impossible, and she stayed frozen on all fours. 

A set of worn, brown boots came into view below.

She took a whiff of the air around her, using her newfound knowledge as an omega to sense those around her. Even though the scent of alpha was not present, she still couldn’t shake the feeling she was in harm’s way. She knew it was a man after all, and she didn’t trust any of them at the moment.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she begged, slowly looking upwards, hoping to see who had joined her on her walk. The darkness shielded his hooded face as she strained to see the man towering above her. 

“You’re in trouble?” he asked as he reached out his hand to her. 

He must have noticed her hesitation in taking it.

“I won’t hurt you. You have my word.” 

Somehow she believed him and gave him her trembling hand. She had been through so much already, and she didn’t know how much more she could take. 

Finally, on even footing, she saw an old man in front of her. He looked kind, and somehow she knew he wouldn’t harm her. 

“The healer.” The words tumbled out of her mouth. It had become hoarse from the elements, and it hurt to speak. “I need to find him. Can you help me?” 

The old man nodded a yes as he rubbed his gray beard. “I know of him, but we must go now and get you out of the rain.” The mystery man draped in a brown cloak sniffed the air as he seemed to be scouting the area. 

She shook her head, trying to say thank you, but tears began to run down her already wet cheeks instead. 

“Come now,” he pulled her gently towards the flickering lights of the village, “before we have trouble. An omega without a guardian out here isn’t safe. Especially at night. It can be so uncivilized.”

_ He knows what I am,  _ she shivered as the panic set in, but she had no other choice.

~o~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I bet you've figured out who the old man is, huh? Any other theories? This is going to be fun.....
> 
> The chapter count might go up to 10...hope that's okay...
> 
> 3todream3 on twitter


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left Rey, she'd escaped her captivity by breaking the huge window in her room and had also survived the treacherous climb down the castle wall. Right as she was about to give up hope on her dangerous trek through the forest, a stranger found her. 
> 
> Who was this stranger? Will he help her find Obi-Wan? What is King Ren going to do about his escaped omega? Let's find out, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @elemie89 for being my beta and friend. She has the purest heart and the sweetest stories. Go check her out!!!
> 
> I want to take time to thank @beatrizfarmi on Twitter who is currently working on artwork for this story. Her gift is amazing, and she has shown me her progress on it, and I'm blown away. I can't show it to you yet because it's kind of a spoiler, but if you follow me on Twitter, you've gotten a glimpse of it. I can't even describe how amazing it is, and I don't deserve this thing of beauty. These types of gifts are reserved for big name authors, not me, but I'll take it because it's amazing!!! Come follow me at 3todream3 and check it out if you'd like!

“You need an alpha,” the old man mumbled after they’d been walking for a while. He’d finally taken her and pulled her to his side, helping her walk. She’d never admit that she appreciated his aid. Rey had finally reached the point of pure exhaustion and gladly let him guide her out of the forest and through the dark village.

“I-don’t,” her words came out intermittently with each labored breath. “Need. An. Alpha.” She finally breathed out with all her strength. Who was he to tell her such a thing? She certainly didn’t want or need any alpha for that matter. All they did was use her, and she didn’t want any part of that.

Without warning, she felt another pain rip through her belly. Using the old man as a crutch. Her wild cries pierced through the quiet forest as the cramps seemed to be getting worse.

“I believe your body is telling you otherwise.”

Rey didn’t respond.

She knew he was right, but the stubborn streak in her didn’t want to admit that fact. 

_ You need an alpha,  _ kept repeating in her ears as they passed the wooden buildings all packed tightly together of the village. Some torches burned outside the only tavern she saw and one or two other businesses that stayed open past dark, but other than that, the village was a ghost town. Fortunately for her, no one lingered outside. No one was around to see the omega pass by. From what the old stranger said, she wasn’t safe right now, and she was thankful the revelers in the taverns were enjoying themselves indoors tonight. The rain had been a blessing, even though she was soaked to the bone.

The path through town was more level than the one she traveled on through the forest. It was scarred by the hooves of horses and the wheels of wagons. On a dry day, she could manage the ruts and clods of dirt, but with the mud, she was finding it hard to get her footing. The journey had been a treacherous one, and she was ready to rest.

“Is it much farther to the healer?” she asked, wanting to lay down right where they stood. The exhaustion from her pain was too much. 

“We’re almost there. Just a bit farther.”

As they meandered to the end of the village street, she was able to look up and see they approached an old, stone archway surrounded by two armed guards. Rey shrank as they got closer to the nefarious looking men, armed with swords and sour looks on their faces. She could smell their stench.

Alphas.

The men stood at attention as the old man approached. Rey realized the old man helping her must be important. 

“Chewie, the lady is having her heat. We must take extra precautions. Station a few more men around the perimeter. We can’t have extra attention brought to us. They’ll be coming out of the woodwork soon if they haven’t smelled her already.” 

_ The lady is having her heat. _ Rey shrank in fear. Reality finally hit her, and the thing she feared the most was happening to her now. She couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t suppress it with potions. Couldn’t hide it any longer. 

Rey’s body trembled at that moment, knowing she’d be in heat soon. All alone. No matter how many times the old man warned her, she wouldn’t believe him. She finally had to face what was coming head-on, and she realized too late that she wasn’t ready for it. Not at all.

“Yes, sir.” The guard named Chewie replied. Rey admired the brown, matted mane he had for hair and a beard that reached down to his chest. Despite his gruff appearance, she saw a flicker of kindness in his eyes. A soft smile from the bushy man made her feel a less scared. 

“Beg your pardon, why are we housing an omega in heat, sir?” The guard next to Chewie asked.

The old man stopped, looking at the guard who dared to question him. Rey noticed the young man’s eyes widen with the stern look from the old man.

“Don’t make me doubt your loyalty, son. Those around here do as I say and don’t question me. I can find another place for you to be, and it won’t be as nice as this village. I hear Tatooine is nice this time of year.”

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” The young guard moved back to his post and averted his eyes from the handmaiden passing by.

The large, wooden doors opened from the inside as if they were automatic. She just realized whoever this old man was, people did what he asked, and they did it quickly. Hopefully, he’d get her to Obi-Wan soon. In between her ragged breathing and dragging her feet along, she couldn’t help but notice they crossed a beautiful courtyard filled with flowers of all kinds. She couldn’t see them very well, but their scent wafted her way in the dark.  _ There must be a lot of roses here,  _ she told herself, happy for the slight distraction. 

She always loved flowers. She kept a section of the garden at Castle Jakku for Princess Bazine. Her favorites were the roses, the red ones. They always smelled the best, and the brilliant crimson color brightened up any room. She always made arrangements for Bazine’s rooms in the castle. It was a favorite hobby of hers. Crossing through the open space that led up to the grand home, made her feel like she was safe. She needed that feeling more than ever at this moment.

“Almost there, um, I’m sorry. I forgot my manners, young lady. We’ve been walking for a while now, and I’ve not asked your name.” The old man took her hand and helped her up the stone steps to the front of the large, two-story home. The lanterns were lit on either side of the door, making it easy for her to see her way inside.

The warmth from the fire burning inside made her instantly feel at ease. The strong, herbal smell of the home hit her immediately. Bits of mint, rosemary, and spices of all kinds floated in the air, inundating her senses. A picture of Jakku popped into her head. 

This place smelled like safety. It smelled like Maz’s home, and it was then she figured out who this old man was.

“I’m Rey,” she squeaked out, balancing herself on the back of a nearby chair. She noticed floor-to-ceiling shelves of glass jars, all of differing sizes, filled with things of all colors that emitted a cacophony of smells. “You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

He lowered his hood.

“Aye. I am. I was wondering when you’d figure it out?” He seemed to see her struggle and held out his hand, offering her to sit in the chair she gripped to so tightly.

“It smells safe here. Like a place I knew back home.” 

“And that would be?” She watched as Obi-Wan put a kettle on the fire and began mashing up small bits of things together he took from the glass jars all around.

“Maz’s home in Jakku. I didn’t get to be there much, but she’s the one responsible for keeping me safe.” She almost talked about her best friend and protector, Finn, but it hurt too much to say his name out loud. She missed him too much.

“I’ve heard of her. There’s not many of us anymore, you know.”

“I didn’t know that,” Rey said, saddened by his words and by her current circumstance.

“It’s just an art that’s dying out. Hopefully, we can pass our knowledge on to the next generation.” 

Her eyes winced shut, trying to keep a sudden cramp at bay. She didn’t know how she could make them stop, but even though she didn’t know a thing about heats, she somehow knew who she needed to help her feel better. Too bad he didn’t want her.

When she willed her eyes open, a plate of bread, cheese, and dried meat were on the small table next to her. The smell of the food did nothing for her. Normally it would entice her, but all she could imagine tasting on her tongue was King Ren. His skin and his sweat. 

“First heat?” the man asked, getting back to his work.

She nodded.

“Eat. You won’t feel like it, but you must force yourself to eat.”

She did as she was told and took a few bites of bread. Her stomach thanked her when she began to gobble it down not realizing how famished she was.

“Why did you risk your life to find me?” Obi-Wan asked, pressing a mixture of things together with his mortar and pestle.

“I, uh,” she fought through the spasm ripping inside her. “Need chanmasu.”

“I see,” he frowned, taking the boiling water from the fire.

“Can you make it for me?”

“I can make it for you, but it won’t do you any good right now, but I can get an alpha to see you through your heat. That’s the only way to make those pains go away.”

“What happens if I don’t want one?” She did want one, but he was taken.

“The next few days will be torture.” He cleared his throat and forced out the next few words. “It’s not easy to do alone.”

Rey mulled over his words, trying to understand what she would be going through. She figured soon she’d be in full-blown heat, and her alpha was nowhere in sight. 

She caressed the scar on her finger, reminding herself of her soulmate that didn’t want to knot her. He wanted to have her as his mistress—have his cake and eat it, too. Rey didn’t want much in life but knew she didn’t want that. She’d played second fiddle to Bazine her whole life and wanted an alpha for herself, not to share. She didn’t even know she wanted an alpha until King Ren. 

She brought the scar to her mouth and suckled it with her tongue. It was all she had of him. She left him behind, knowing she was his second choice. That hurt wouldn’t be going away soon. No matter how much his rejection pained her, she couldn’t fathom having another alpha see her through her heat. She’d rather writhe in pain without an alpha than being with one who wasn’t hers. 

A wetness ran down her cheek as she began to understand that the next few days were going to be hell. She looked down at the floor to hide her disappointment.

“I don’t want anyone,” she whispered and wiped her cheek. 

“I see. I’m not convinced, my lady.” 

Avoiding eye contact with the old man, she tried to shake off her emotions. There were bigger things to worry about than her alpha. One being surviving the next few days without him.

“Where is he?” Obi-Wan asked as she listened to the kitchen noises of him hard at work by his fire. 

“Who?” Her blurry eyes finally met the old man’s and she studied the crow’s feet surrounding them. There was kindness there. Time had made him that way, and she somehow felt like she could confess everything to him. 

“You know who. The one whose touch gave you that scar. I’ve lived a long time and know a soulmate’s mark when I see one.”

There would be no hiding secrets from the healer tonight. He could probably see the broken heart inside her.

“He’s promised to another.” 

He stopped his business and looked at her, sincerity written all over his face.

“That must be painful.”

She shook her head  _ yes _ and began to sob.

“Are you sure that I cannot find someone for you. I know several honorable alphas who would be more than willing to help.“

As much as this heat would hurt, it would hurt even more to be with someone other than her alpha. She would rather be alone for the right reasons than with someone just so she could make it through her heat.

“I can’t,” she uttered.

“So, you’re going it alone?” 

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Then you’ll need this.” 

Obi-Wan handed her a tray full of food and a cup of a warm liquid that smelled like the bitter dandelion flower.

“Eat all of this,” he pointed to the nuts, bread, and cheese. “And drink  _ all _ of this.” He nodded his head toward the brown liquid. “The tea will help you sleep.”

“For how long?”

“Several hours at a time. I’ll keep making this concoction to see you through.”

“I won’t be conscious at all?”

“Not at all.”

She tipped the cup fully and drained it. Being unconscious sounded good to her right now.

~*~

He clung to the piece of red wool as he rode faster down the wooded trail, dodging low-hanging limbs, fallen rock, and downed trees along the way. Hyper-focused on getting to the village, he forgot about his safety and the possibility of being knocked off his horse by an unforeseen obstacle that he pushed his trusted horse further than he’d ever done before. Even in battle, he didn’t expect this much from his steed.

Her trail went cold a little way into the forest; the rain did well at masking her scent. He was not upset that he couldn’t smell her. That meant that no one else could either, and it gave him relief. Besides, he didn’t have to wonder where she took off to. He knew exactly where she was. When he left her, he had seen the desperation in her eyes. He’d seen the sadness and knew that he was to blame. She was running to the mysterious old man whom she wanted to heal her from being an omega.

He had to stop her.

Kylo had no idea if a healer could do such a thing, but he had to intervene and let her know she was perfect the way she was made. She was made just for him. He needed her as his omega and hopefully could convince her to embrace her designation. If he could get her back, he would show her how beautiful she was and treat her like a queen. Hopefully she would be just that very soon. 

If she’d have him.

Unmoved by the night sounds all around, he kept his thoughts only on her. Darting his eyes to and fro, he searched high and low as he rode to make sure she hadn’t found shelter somewhere off the path or was alone, suffering in the rain. Somehow his body sensed that she was safe, and she had made it past the rough part of the journey. He wished his sixth sense about her would ease his pain, but it did nothing of the sort. It made him drive harder, hoping he could find Obi-Wan Kenobi soon, and in turn, find her.

Luckily, he had a team of soldiers with him to search alongside him. They were given orders to locate her whereabouts, not harm her, and bring her to him.

“Whoa, Knight,” King Ren patted his horse’s thick neck and slowed to a canter when he finally arrived in the village. He didn’t know what time it was, but even the tavern looked empty, so he knew it was the time right before dusk. Only a few drunk men stumbled about.

When she left, all time was lost. A minute seemed like a thousand years, but each second flew by as he tried to find her without success. He didn’t know how he was going to survive if he lost her. 

He could handle battle after battle and the assassination of a king, but he was still just a man (and a weak one at that). He wouldn’t be able to bear the loss of his soulmate. He would never forgive himself for treating her as if she were expendable. If he got her back, she would definitely know what she meant to him.

The kingdom might crumble, but he could take it if she were with him.

An image of her sitting next to him on the throne with a crown that looked like the sun on her head gave him hope for the future. She could be his queen and he her king; he just had to find her first.

And he wasn’t going to do it wandering around without information in an unfamiliar village.

Without warning, he stopped his horse, Knight, from a gallop to a complete stop. His horse had seen the king into battle since he was only a year or so old. The horse knew his master’s commands before even the king did. He was used to stopping on a dime and going every which way on his master’s whim.

“Whoa, Knight,” he said softly, dismounting with a thud into the mud. His guards scrambled to turn around and catch back up to the king who seemed to have a mind of his own.

“You there!” he yelled at a drunk man, swaying to and fro and singing something akin to a tavern song King Ren didn’t know. A soldier in Snoke’s army didn’t waste his life away at taverns. He could get drunk every blue moon, but one didn’t make a career out of it. There were punishments in place for things like that.

The drunk man seemed to sober up immediately as he watched a mad king head directly towards him. He gulped, realizing he was the king’s target. The king dressed in a full suit of silver armor would make anyone quake in their boots.

“Do you know who I am?” 

The drunk nodded. One would be an idiot not to know who the man in front of him was. No one traveled with such an entourage complete with men holding the kingdom’s banners.

“Tell me where I can find Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The villager dropped the pint of ale he held in his hands. It probably cost him a day’s wages, and he didn't flinch when it spilled at his feet, soaking into the mud. 

“Why should I tell—” before the man could ask his stupid question, he found his cheek slapped by the backside of King Ren’s hand. He immediately collapsed to the ground from the sheer force of it.

“Do you dare question the king?” He brought his knuckles to his mouth. They stung a little from the impact.

“Now, do I need to show you more of what I can do to you, or will you give me the information I need?” King Ren’s shoulders heaved up and down as he growled at the frightened man.

The villager stayed prostrate in the mud and only pointed west. The king looked to where he motioned.

“The stone manor, your Majesty. He’s there.” 

King Ren stepped toward the man, making the man flinch as the villager protected his head with his arm. 

Instead of another hit, the king offered his hand and helped the man up. His clothes were now covered in mud, but he dared not complain. Before he turned to leave, King Ren dropped a few coins into the man’s hand. 

“Thank you for the information.”

He mounted Knight and galloped toward the stone manor.

~o~

It happened slowly. After the altercation with the fat drunkard, every few meters or so, King Ren and his men slowly were flanked by more and more men. They looked to be armed foot soldiers who wore no particular uniform showing they were in the same force, but by the resolute stares they gave King Ren and his men, he knew they were a unified bunch. The growing rag-tag battalion began to alarm the king due to the sheer size to which they’d grown. He hated being outnumbered. 

By the time he reached the stone manor, they were completely surrounded by men who looked like they were ready to strike at any moment; he could hear the clanking of their swords as they walked. The king knew things would go south fast if he lost his temper. He couldn’t find Rey if he were dead and knew drawing his weapon would do him no good. 

He didn’t take the time to worry about who these men were. He had tunnel vision at the moment. His omega was all that mattered. 

~o~

She writhed in pain on the bed, her clothes and bed sheets were soaked through from the sweat and the slick pouring from her body. 

Obi-Wan had given her a large room upstairs to rest in; he said the elixir he mixed would kick in soon. Rey couldn’t wait for it to take effect. Every cramp made her think of her alpha more and how she wanted him. And with every thought, she cried out for him, and the hard part was knowing he wouldn’t show.

She ripped off her beautiful dress, unable to handle the weight of the layers of fabric any longer on her skin that felt like bugs were crawling all over it. She left her chemise on, just in case anyone had to enter the room. Already embarrassed by what her body was going through, she couldn’t bear the thought of anyone walking in her naked as the day she was born. The humiliation would be difficult for her. 

The thin layer of clothing didn’t bother her so much, and she found solace in the soft four-poster bed the old man let her use for the next few days.

With her belly full of food Obi-Wan made her eat, and her body warmed from the concoction she downed like a shot, she began to feel woozy. A few hours reprieve from her heat would be welcome. She was so tired. Her bones ached. 

She snuggled underneath the blankets and felt at ease for the first time in a while and didn’t remember falling into her dreams.

~o~

“Halt, who goes there?” shouted a guard at the large doors of the stone arch. He stepped forward bringing him into view. 

If King Ren weren’t on his horse, he’d be dwarfed by the man in front of him. He had to be over seven-foot tall. He was lanky, but his hair gave him a few more inches in height and made him appear larger than he really was. King Ren would like to have this man serving him and not this Obi-Wan. 

“Open up in the name of the king!” one of the men with King Ren shouted. The crowd of men began to grumble. This wasn’t friendly territory. He just hoped he wouldn’t be beheaded while looking for Rey.

“I’m looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I demand to see him.” King Ren ordered. 

“And what business do you have with him?”

“It’s a private matter that I’d like to take up with him.”

“I don’t think he needs to be disturbed at the moment.”

“I am the king, dammit! He very well better speak to me, or he’ll regret it!” His hand subtly gripped the hilt of his sword. A warning of what he was capable of.

The guards didn’t move.

“Tell us your business,” the hairy one demanded. 

“I’m looking for a girl.” 

The look the two guards gave the other let King Ren know they knew about this girl.

“Why are you looking for her?”

“No one questions the king! If I need to speak with the lord of this manor, I should not have to demand it! If I’m looking for a girl, you should give me what I want!” He was tired of this bullshit. He wasn’t used to being questioned like this.

Not a sound was made. Not a soul moved.

Just as he was about to draw his weapon, the doors opened and an old man in a brown robe came out of the shadows. 

“It’s okay, Chewie. He can come in. But only him.”

_ So this must be “the” Obi-Wan?  _ King Ren thought to himself. The wind picked up and the scent of  _ her  _ filled his lungs. He did everything he could to not dismount Knight and storm the manor. It didn’t take him long to sense her near.

“Will my men be safe?” The king's heart beat in his ears.

He didn’t trust the old man, but he had no choice in the matter.

“You have my word.”

King Ren had to force himself in place once he entered the house. The smell of his omega in heat was everywhere.

“Having a problem?” the old man asked.

“She’s here,” was all he could muster. His cock became hard the moment her scent infiltrated his senses.

“Who?” The old man was playing dumb, and the king didn’t like it.

“My,” he took a deep breath. “omega,” he emitted with a grunt.

“How do I know she’s yours?” Obi-Wan began sharpening a long blade on a butcher’s table sitting in the middle of the room. It was an old alpha’s subtle warning to a young alpha that this was still his house and his territory.

“She’s mine because I say she’s mine.” King Ren was getting tired. The longer he stood, the more her scent affected him. His skin felt like a pincushion, being pricked over and over again as he stood unmoving in front of the man who held all the cards.

“I cannot let anyone near her unless I know for sure. She came to me in desperate need of help. She had nowhere else to go and risked her life getting here. I do not take that lightly. She’s at her most vulnerable, and I won’t let anyone take advantage of her.” Obi-Wan held the blade up to the firelight where it glowed.

“I’m the king.”

“I don’t care if you’re God, for that matter. You aren’t getting near her. Unless…” the old man trailed off as if trying to give the king a clue to something. King Ren wasn’t able to pick up on the hint if it had hit him on the head. He wasn’t thinking with his brain at the moment.

“What more do you need than a king searching for a servant girl in the middle of the night? I can only give you my word.” “I need more proof than meaningless words.”

“I have nothing more than you watching me writhe in agony, knowing I can’t go to her without you slitting my throat.” His body was in agony, his cock was being tortured with every passing second that he was in a standoff with this old man.

“She has a mark,” Obi-Wan laid down the knife, making a silent truce.

That statement got the king's attention.

“I’m assuming that if you who you say you are, you have one as well. If you don’t have the mark, well then, I’ll have to escort you out and find her a suitable alpha to see her through her heat.”

The king loosened his grip on the chair, shaking from trying to hold it together. He wanted to hurl the heavy, wooden chair at the old man’s head. 

Trembling and stunned at the old man’s words; he couldn’t breathe. He’d rather be run through by a sword than have to know she was with another. He moaned, tormented by the mere thought. This was how she must have felt when he refused to knot her and told her he had to marry Bazine. She’d been living with that torture for over a day now, and she busted through a window, climbed down the castle wall, escaped through the treacherous forest in the middle of the night, and found a healer that most people thought was a myth. 

He’d lived with the imagery of her with someone else for not even two minutes, and his insides were being torn apart, and he wanted to kill everyone within arm’s reach. He knew right then that Rey was the strongest person he knew.

“I will rip any man limb from limb who dares look at her. Their death will be slow and painful if they step foot anywhere near her. You can kick me out, but I will not go away,” King Ren couldn’t make it much longer. He would surely die if he were forced out of the manor tonight.

“You have the mark then?”

Sanity found the king for a second, and he walked towards Obi-Wan with leaded feet. His whole body ached the longer he was apart from her. He wanted this matter to be settled once and for all. 

Shoving his palm up to his face, King Ren showed him the mark. With all his might, he uttered, “Her mark is on her forefinger. The same crescent moon as mine. Are you satisfied, old man?” 

“Aye.” 

“Where is she?”

“Upstairs. There will be plenty of food and drink for you, and I’ll stay in the cottage out back. You’ll be safe here, your Majesty.”

“Thank you for keeping her safe. I owe you my life.”

“I don’t want your life, but I will be asking you to honor some favors.”

“Anything.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.” The king offered his hand to Obi-Wan, and they shook on a gentleman’s agreement. “Now, go to her. We can talk business later. She’s taken a sleeping potion, but should awaken soon.”

“Thank you.”

“Go,” the old man called out as King Ren bounded up the steps. 

~*~

Once the door closed behind him, her scent brought him to his knees. He fell to the floor in desperate need of her but had to wait until the elixir wore off. He’d wait a lifetime if he had to. 

While she slept, he took off his heavy armor and set it on the floor. He would only allow his eyes to look away for a brief moment. He didn’t want to miss it when her eyes opened. 

If all went well, she wouldn’t kill him.

He undressed down to his black, long-sleeved shirt and linen pants. Kylo studied her, watching her breath. He held himself back from climbing into bed with her. He was no longer in her good graces and didn’t have a standing invitation to her bed.

Kylo didn’t know if it was five minutes or five hours, but he kept vigil over her, praying she’d wake because ignoring the fact that he’d had a hard-on that wasn’t going away any time soon was getting difficult. The chair next to her bed was uncomfortable, but he could endure this displeasure for her.

“Ahhhhh,” she yelled and woke him up out of his trance. Kylo watched Rey’s back arch as she made a noise he’d never heard from her. She sounded like a wounded animal, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Alpha?” she whispered before her eyes opened. She knew he was here. 

Making his way to her, he sat on the side of the bed, resting on one of his arms. He looked down at her wanting to take her right then and there but couldn’t. She’d have to give him permission.

“Why are you here?” she asked right before she screamed again as pain tore through her body. 

“You’re my omega. I went crazy without you.”

“Alphas knot their omegas,” she spat as she writhed on the bed. The words were true, but hurt nonetheless.

“Why did you leave?” he asked as he reached out to wipe her hair from her eyes but soon thought better of it. He knew he asked a stupid question but did it anyway. He watched her fingers wrap around his forearm. He sucked in a breath at the contact. Any touch from her was better than none.

“You didn’t want to knot me, so why stay?” Her hand soon moved to a hole in the breast of his shirt he’d gotten from an old battle. She played with it, driving him crazy as the material rolled between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Nothing could be farther from the truth. I want you more than you know. You need my knot now. I can make your pains go away. I can make you feel good. Can I do that for you, My Lavender?” 

“I don’t need you.”

He laughed a bit. Her stubbornness was quite endearing, but he didn’t want to argue with her tonight. They could both be stubborn later.

“You’re in heat. You need me. That’s the way it works.”

She sat up straight in the bed, beads of sweat dotting her skin, and looked him squarely in the eye.

“What about Princess Bazine?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Fuck her.”

Rey struggled a bit but got to her knees on the bed, facing Kylo. Her hands made their way to his hair, and she raked them through the tangled mess.“I’d rather you fuck me.” 

“And only me.”

“Yes, omega.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it folks....heat sex will be happening....
> 
> Let me know what you think!!! Leave a kudo if you haven't already! I love all of you!!!


	9. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we met our alpha and omega, they were alone in a bedroom and Rey just commanded her alpha to fuck her and only her, and he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s see what happens next! Y’all have been waiting a while for this chapter, my loves!
> 
> Thanks to @elemie89 for being my beta and best good fandom friend! I love you!

“What about Princess Bazine?” Rey swallowed the bile that formed in the back of her throat when she said that name. Her neck spasmed, unable to keep from responding to the intoxicating smell of the king while being repulsed by the thought of her competition. The princess had a claim on Rey’s alpha that she could do nothing about. Rey wasn’t royalty and never would be. He’d made it clear that he was to knot first, not her. 

As much as she wanted to see his point of view and the bind he was in, she couldn’t. Her consolation prize was to be his mistress, his fuck on the side. A lowly servant girl should be okay with this arrangement. She could have so much, being his mistress, but she would never have him fully. King Ren would never publicly admit his love for her, and for forces she couldn’t even explain, she couldn’t do it. 

Rey wouldn’t be a nobody any longer. 

“Fuck her,” the king growled. Rey stared into his eyes, looking for signs of him speaking a falsehood. All she saw was the resoluteness set in his jaw and the yearning look of a man begging for forgiveness

The slick pooled between her thighs. It had been seeping slowly on her skin and into the bedsheets for the past few hours, but now that her alpha was here, it ran like a fountain. Her body wanted him, no...her body _needed_ him. Obi-Wan said it himself, she needed an alpha to make it all better. 

Rey moved unsteadily on the soft mattress, drawn to him like warmth on a cold day. Had he just said that? Did he renounce Bazine in such a crass way?

Rey could feel him, his desire for her emanated off him. When she ran her fingers through his hair, she was one step closer to having him. All she needed was confirmation. She yearned to hear from him that she would be his one and only. 

How much did he truly want her? She had to know.

“I’d rather you fuck me.” Her hands stopped at the back of his head. “And only me.” 

She’d never been more demanding in her life, but she’d not sit by and share her alpha. He was hers, and she needed his knot to make these pains subside. Her womb was on fire, and only he could put it out.

“Yes, Omega.” 

His breathy affirmation cut the last thread she held onto that pushed him away. 

A soft moan that had been locked inside her ripped from her. It was a sound of relief and a cry of pain rolled into one. Rey crumpled to the covers. It took all she had to ask the question and make sure he wanted only her. The feeling of relief spread through her body, like when she’d get a second-hand whiff of the things Maz would have smoking in her home. But the solace was short-lived. The aching came back full throttle, torturing her and making her very aware of her designation. 

“Make it stop,” she cried. Clutching her stomach, unable to bear the burden of her heat any longer. 

“Omega,” he panted, standing fast. From her fetal position, she watched through blurry eyes as he ripped off every bit of clothing he had on in utter disregard for their condition. Even Rose wouldn’t be able to stitch them back together.

Aware of him and only him, she felt his huge hands encompass her waist, moving her easily like a ragdoll. Just his hands on her body began settling the turmoil she felt in her soul. His touch was healing. With an unbridled need, he turned her face down, pulling her bare ass up to him. Her nightdress fell to her breasts as her face pressed into the mattress. The air cooled her hot body as her bare flesh opened to him. The omega in her gladly let him see all of her. An instinct urged her to open her legs wider and to take her hand and delicately rub between her thighs, dispersing her scent out to him. She needed him to smell her desire.

“You’re intoxicating,” he spoke in a hushed tone, his voice dripped raspy with need.

He hovered for just a moment beside her. She tried to watch him and see him unclothed, but her eyes winced with pain. The bed shifted as his large body climbed onto the bed where he positioned himself right behind her. The gland on her neck throbbed but not as much as her swollen cunt. Her hips bucked blindly in search of relief only her alpha could give.

“Oh, my Lavender, you’ve gone too long. I need to take care of you, and I need to do it quickly. I can’t promise that I’ll be gentle. It will hurt.”

She already hurt and had been in constant pain for hours. What could he do to her that would be any worse than this?

“Please, Alpha. Please make it go away.” The world around her was dark and quiet except for the ringing in her ears. She was smart to take Obi-Wan's concoction before her alpha had come for her. She realized now that she probably wouldn’t have survived going through her heat alone.

“Yes, Omega.” 

She felt a hand scoop at her cunt delicately as if trying not to break her, and it wasn’t long before she felt a warm liquid being spread across her ass and her thighs, massaging it into her pores. The touch was life-giving, eliciting a different kind of fire on her skin. She could smell her slick as he spread it over the expanse of her flesh.

He seemed to be preparing a feast, and she was his meal. Her aroma filled the room like a bouquet in the springtime as he worked her slick into her skin. She inhaled deeply to smell his scent and to have his musk fill her lungs. She wanted her every fiber to be soaked in his smell. 

“A shrine just for me.” He ran his hands in a circular pattern across her ass. It wasn’t long before his head dipped down between her thighs. Her fingers clutched the blanket, taken aback by the shock of his tongue lapping at her cunt. 

“Oh,” she moaned as she felt him take her juices, lewd noises filling the air as he gulped it down.

“Life-giving holy water.”

“Take it all, Alpha.” She felt a certain pleasure in giving him something so intimate. She could hear the quiet sucking noises and feel the gentle pokes of his nose as he drank. She could hear faint noises of him working himself as he lapped at her cunt.

“I was so wrong for not choosing you. Forgive me, Omega, for I have sinned.” He begged, his drinking became his act of redemption. His earlier suffering was his penance, and she’d not make him hurt any longer. 

“You’re forgiven, my love.” He’d come for her. That’s all that mattered. He chose _her_. She could feel the waves of heat coming off his body, the love seeping in—their emotional connection, coming through loud and clear. It almost took away the ringing she had in her ears. But only one thing now would help her. 

His knot. 

She could feel her ass and thighs coated with her slick by his hands, preparing her for what was to come. She’d never had a man for pleasure before, on her terms. But here and now, she had her Alpha on her terms, that made this ecstasy much more enthralling. 

Her virginity had been taken from her against her will by an alpha who’d chained her to the bed. King Ren would be her do-over, her restart. In her mind, her assault didn’t count, and King Ren was her only—she wanted him to be her only forever. 

She felt her cheeks being pulled apart by his hands, and her thighs were stretched open by his knees. She felt the pull of her sensitive muscles.

“Omega, I want to feel you.”

“Please. Knot me, Alpha.” Struggling to push herself up on her elbows, she uttered one last request. “And don’t be gentle.”

“I’ve dreamt of this since we met.”

She inhaled sharply as she felt his cock enter her hard, his girth ripping her wide open. 

“Fuck!” she screamed, her pleasure outweighed the pinching and tearing. 

When he filled her as far as he could, he paused, and a rumble came from deep within. 

“You don’t have to stop,” she said, glad he gave her time to adjust her body to the newness of it all. Her body happily welcomed him, finally connected. Finally one.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. Don’t stop, Alpha.”

Permission given, he slammed into her again without abandon. She took the roughness, and let herself go, enjoying the way he took her like a wild animal. 

“Omega,” he whispered while he thrust into her with such force, she cried out this time but not from pain. His skin slapping hers became louder and louder as he fucked her. His fingers clawed into her hips—there would be bruising. The noises of the squelching her slick made on his cock moving in and out of her was a welcome relief to the ringing in her ears that had finally subsided. “Are you doing ok?” 

He asked the question, but didn’t let her answer. He changed his angle, leaning down over her and felt his hard chest slide back and forth along her back. With one arm stretched out balancing his elbow on the mattress, the other found itself on the back of her neck, forcing her down where she couldn’t breathe. His mouth landed on her ear, his hot breath tickled on her lobe. 

“Oh, you take me so well, Omega. I could watch your tight cunt take me for hours. Do you like it? Do you like it like this?” His body magically working her over with wild abandon. 

Rey turned just enough and gasped for air, but she didn’t care if he suffocated her for she would die feeling this bliss. His cock that hit deep inside sedated the burning, bringing relief to the throbbing. The sounds they made were vulgar, but they turned her on. It was heaven, and he was a god.

“Yes, Alpha, I do.” The force with which he took her hurt so good. The pain mixed with the pleasure made her able to feel something other than her agony. Her body was beginning to wake up and sing to the perfect symphony of the sounds their bodies made.

The corkscrew inside her had begun to twist tighter and tighter as his cock thrust deeper. His body was like a weighted blanket on top of her, making her feel like she was a part of him.

“Alpha!” she screamed as the twisting finally came to a head and snapped. Her body seized, unable to move, her toes curled into the mattress. Right as the light behind her eyes flashed, the pain escaped from her body. She felt like she could float away but she was too tired to even begin the journey. 

Somehow, amid her bliss, she heard him cry out and still his movements above her. His heaving chest still flush on her back. She could feel his spend, warming her womb, and her soul felt complete as she adjusted to the fullness of his knot. 

Her hand felt like a ghost as it traveled to her belly, wanting to feel for itself how full she truly was. She’d seen his knot smothered in his spend. She’d tasted it and licked it clean. Now, the huge bulb was inside her, encapsulating her womb, filling her with his potent come. She could almost taste it on her lips and remember how it made her feel whole as she lapped it up. 

Her hand traipsed over her stomach, feeling the bump his knot made. Nothing in her life had made her feel like this. Her pain was completely gone. The yearning subsided. She’d been fed a five-course meal at the finest banquet table. Never before had she felt this whole. 

Her alpha did this to her.

Out of breath, he laid behind her and scooped her by her breasts, pulling her tightly to him. 

“Are you okay, Omega?”

“I’m more than okay.”

“You’re not hurt? I, I can’t control myself around you now.”

“No, Alpha. I’m perfect. I’m absolutely perfect.”

His knot sedated her, making her drowsy. She tried to stay awake, for being held by him was beyond happiness. Her whole world wrapped himself around her, protecting her, loving her, and it made her so content she fell asleep without even knowing it.

~o~

King Ren was happy here, with his omega. It was a strange but welcomed feeling, this newfound happiness. The king didn’t even know what it felt like until now. He had faint glimpses of it from the brief time he had both parents and a happy home. He found it ironic for him to be so fulfilled after all his years of searching for it. No one in the history of knowing Kylo would ever call him _happy_ ; he was the farthest thing from it. 

Being orphaned at a young age and then taken away by a distant uncle only to be abused by him in his so-called care was just the beginning of his misfortune. Being recruited to be in King Snoke’s army seemed like a good choice at the time, to get away from an uncle who beat him for every infraction no matter how small it was. In hindsight, he just traded one abuse for another. 

A child traumatized, he was always searching for the one thing to make him feel whole. He thought he’d be fulfilled when he joined Snoke’s army. Then the restlessness turned into climbing the rungs of the military ladder to become the Captain. His desire to rise above his infamous grandfather burned within him. If he could be bigger than Vader, then he’d truly be someone. Once that fire engulfed him did he set his sights on mutiny to become king. 

Being the king, however, the highest rank in the land, did nothing to settle him. He was in constant turmoil, battling the demons inside, until now. Until he found his omega, he hadn’t known peace. It took a lifetime of pain and affliction to make his way to her, and he finally had her in his arms. Even though he’d suffered growing up, he’d not change a thing because all the broken roads led to _her._ This was where he was meant to be, and the universe had designed it to be so. 

Falling asleep without care, with her soft breasts in his hand, and her slender form molded next to his made him realize he had finally made it home. His home wasn’t the castle with all the armies of men at his command; home was wherever he was with her, his queen. He’d hoped soon he could make her just that.

He’d never had such blissful dreams than he did when he was with Rey. Years and years of the nightmares he wrestled with were gone with her snuggled close to him. Her goodness seeped into his soul, calming it. 

After taking her for the first time, he nestled beside her completely spent, having given her all he could. His alpha instincts took over, and his sole purpose became to take her as hard as he could to make the pain of her heat go away. Watching her writhe in agony did something to him. His skin crawled every time she screamed. When he finally knotted her, he finally could rest until she needed him again. He would serve her now and always.

He felt himself in a blissful dream, being half awake and half asleep. He soaked up the comfort of sharing this bed with her, getting to feel him on his skin and smell her all around him, her scent soaked into the bedding and every air particle around him. 

He could feel something on his skin in his dream, causing little fires to erupt everywhere. His lids were still heavy with sleep, and the image of her in his mind’s eye kept him from wanting to wake up. He dreamed of her naked, riding his cock and leaning back on his legs. Her breasts pointed high, her head thrown back. The image in his dream felt so good. It was one he didn’t want to wake up from because it felt so real.

“Alpha, you taste so good,” he heard her sultry voice call out in his languid state, and he began to wake up when he felt a nice, wet kiss up the base of his hard cock. He didn’t want the dream of her fucking him to cease but his dream turned into something even better when he finally came to.

Looking down his body, he found his omega hovering over his cock like a lioness stalking her prey. Her tongue had been tasting him for quite some time which probably elicited the beautiful dream he had been having of her just now.

He watched in awe as she took his hardness in her mouth, working it slowly between her lips and playing with it as if learning what to do with it.

“I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, but I’m wanting you, Alpha. Wanting your cock to fill me again. I had to taste you while I waited. It helps with the burning.”

The king was fully awake now and had only one thought on his mind.

He moved to his knees, wanting to give her a better angle to take him. 

“Take all of me with your mouth, Omega. Swallow me like a sword,” he commanded. He enjoyed giving her alpha orders.

“Good, Omega,” he uttered as she crawled to him on the bed, her back arched as her mouth began its descent on his cock. The thought of her gagging on it almost made him come right then and there. His hand rested gently on the back of her long tresses, and he pressed her down on him so she could take him. He heard her gag and moan, and watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

His hand released her, allowing her to slide his cock out of her mouth with her saliva mixed with his precum run down her chin. 

“Do it again,” he demanded. 

Her greedy mouth took bold possession of him, following his alpha command. She took him deeply and slowly, her lips tightening around him. Her moans were the most beautiful sound, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to be buried deep in her heat. He had to take care of her, not the other way around. 

“Omega, stop,” he spoke the hardest words he ever had to say. 

She rose slowly to greet him, her arms circled his neck. 

“What does my alpha want?” A come-and-get-me grin crossed her face. 

“You. Your alpha needs to please you. Lie down, Omega.” Her pheromones flared and filled his senses, making him dizzy and dripping with need for her.

Her head rested by the foot of the humble bed they’d been given to share, and her hair splayed about her head like the rays of the sun. Her smooth, olive skin glowed under the flickering light from the fire burning in the room, keeping them warm. How it came to be lit, he didn’t know or care. 

His hands explored her body, cupping her breasts as he watched her writhe underneath his touch.

“You’re mine, Omega. This body is mine and only mine.”

“Yes, Alpha. I’m yours. All of me.” Parting her knees, she opened wide for him. Her cunt, swollen and ready for him, peeked out from the small tuft of dark curls. He watched in awe as her long fingers slid themselves up and down her lips, spreading her slick across her lower belly. He could hear his blood pumping through his veins, and a driving instinct told him to take her. 

Now.

Eager to kiss her, he bent his body down between her legs and took her lips with his. Kissing her mouth while feeling her beneath him became his new favorite feeling. The light feathery touch of her tongue spurred him on and gave him the balance of softness in contrast to his rough alpha instincts.

“Stop the burning, Alpha. I need you again,” she pleaded as she dragged her lips away from his and settled in his neck. Her teeth grazed his gland, and he cried out unable to keep it inside.

“Fuck!”

Her probing his gland woke a primitive need inside him and entered her swiftly, immediately working her as he drove his hips harder and harder. Her cunt gripped him perfectly, and he made love to her as if they’d been lovers for a thousand years. She was so tight. He’d never stop wanting to be here, doing just this. 

His lips rained down kisses on her silky shoulder as he heard her small cries of pleasure underneath him. Finally able to see his future in her, he knew what must happen. He’d been in denial for so long, thinking he knew what was best for the kingdom. After she ran away, he came to the realization that he’d cease to exist as a man, much less a king, if she weren’t by his side. He’d be no good to anyone. 

With his future clear, and her making his ears ring with her soft moans, he knew one thing: he had to claim her. This was a brutal world, and he’d not have her going out into it without his mark on her. If she were to be queen, he couldn’t keep her locked away. Everyone would know to whom she belonged.

“Harder, Alpha. Harder, please,” she cried.

Her scent rose to torment him as he kept rhythm with her hips that happily accepted him over and over again. Her fingernails tore the flesh of his ass as she pushed him into her with fervor. The king meandered to her neck, knowing what he must do. 

His tongue caressed her gland, and he felt it pulse beneath his muscle.

“Alpha!” she moaned as he tasted her gland, the lavender taste overtaking his senses.

“Omega, I need you to be mine. Always,” he whispered into her gland.

“Ah,” she yelled at the contact, her body still taking him like a good omega. He could feel his body climbing to the point of no return. Her walls gripped his cock, sending him to another plane of pleasure. 

“Will you be mine, Omega? Will you take me as your king?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. He could feel her getting close, too.

“I’ve been blinded. I need you. So much.” 

“I’m yours.”

Without hesitation, he finally spoke the words that had been long overdue, “I love you, My Lavender.” He was so close. The quivering of her sweet cunt was sending him over the edge. He love how she felt around his cock when she came.

It was then his teeth broke the skin of her gland. His bite forged the bond, and the feeling of her blood on his tongue cemented it. With one taste, all his tomorrows became clear.

“Marry me,” he grunted as he came harder than he’d ever remembered, licking his lips and savoring the taste of her blood on his tongue. He could feel his knot growing large inside her womb, locking them in place, together for the second time.

Below him, he searched her face, looking for her answer. Her body went limp, her eyes looked foggy, and she seemed to be looking past him into the void above.

“But I’m nobody, Alpha.”

“Not to me.” 

They were almost complete, him knotted inside her, and his mark on her still fresh on his lips. He needed one thing, her to say yes.

“You’re my soulmate, Alpha.” Her scarred finger found his lips; she ran it back and forth. He laid there frozen, not wanting to interrupt her searching. “Do you mean everything you just said?”

“I do.”

“You can’t take it back, you know,” she uttered. 

He hated himself for making her doubt his every intention. He’d spend a lifetime proving to her how much he meant the words “I love you”.

He’d waited on battlefield after battlefield, watching for the enemy and contemplating his death. The anticipation of the enemy was just as intense as the fighting itself. But here right now, he’d never experienced so much apprehension before. Awaiting her to answer had him on pins and needles. His patience was on the precipice of failing, but he had to wait and show her he could be the man she needed him to be.

“Then yes, yes to being your queen. Yes, to marrying you. Yes, yes, all the yeses!” She smiled through her tears, and he fell into her soft body, feeling a relief he’d not felt in his lifetime. It all seemed to be coming into place.

She nuzzled underneath him, molding perfectly to him when he pulled her to his chest as he laid on his side with her joined with him. He soaked in the feeling of having her like this, mated and bonded together. 

“Alpha,” she whispered, her lips searching.

“Hmm,” he grunted halfway falling asleep. Making love to her took all of his energy, and he’d gladly rest, so he could do it again and again.

He could feel her small exhales on his shoulder and blessed his flesh with wet kisses across his collarbone, to his chin, and then back down to his neck. He shivered when her mouth kissed his gland. 

“I love you, too,” she breathed and a moment later, and soon a sharp sting followed by a euphoria he couldn’t describe hit him. It was as if he’d climbed the highest mountain and looked out into the horizon and saw forever. The moment she bit him and sucked, he was complete.

He didn’t remember anything else except falling into his dreams with his omega queen wrapped in his arms.

~o~

He wrapped a blanket around his waist and made his way down the stairs to the middle room where Obi-Wan kept all his medicines and herbs. 

King Ren didn’t know how long Rey and he had been together in the room and had lost count of how many times he’d knotted her. However many times, it was never enough. 

There wasn’t a spot in the room on which they hadn’t made love, and their two scents had combined into one strong aroma that had been absorbed by every porous surface inside the four walls. His body felt like it did after a battle, sore and tired, except he happily took the wounds his omega gave him. The scratches down his back and on his ass were proof of her marking him. The large hickey on his neck was his badge of honor.

He reluctantly left her sleeping but came down to get sustenance. They’d depleted the reserve Obi-Wan had left a few days earlier, and it was time to replenish. Her heat wasn’t quite over yet, and he needed her to have enough energy to finish it out. 

“Hello there,” the familiar voice called out from a dark corner which made the king jump. He’d not been expecting anyone to be in the house with them. Without his sword on him, he feared the worse.

The old man puffed on a pipe, smoked whirled upwards into the wooden rafters of the low ceiling. 

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Kenobi, but we need a little more food and drink.”

“I’ll send some up straight away.”

“Thank you.”

“Is your omega doing all right?” the old man asked.

King Ren cleared his throat, “Yes, sir. She is. She’s resting now.”

“That’s good.”

“I don’t think we’ll be here much longer, so we’ll be out of your hair soon.” The king turned to get back to his omega. The pull to her strong.

“It’s not a problem. I’m happy to help the king. You’re a lot different from your predecessor.”

This comment made him take pause, and he turned to look at Obi-Wan, his face hidden in a plume of smoke.

“I hope you’re easier to work with than he was. He caused a lot of problems for me, you know.”

King Ren’s radar went up. He didn’t quite know what the old man was talking about and how this man knew King Snoke on such a personal level. 

“I hope I’m nothing like Snoke.” He’d not spoken that name in a while and the name tasted bitter on his tongue.

“And I don’t think you’re much like your grandfather either.”

The hairs on the back of the king’s neck stood up, electricity coursed through his veins. The need to grab his sword in self-defense was overpowering. His fight or flight response was always to fight.

“How do you know my grandfather?” Kylo tried to hide his trembling.

“It seems I’ve known him since before time began. We were childhood friends.” The blood drained from Kylo, and a cold wind seemed to blow through the room.

King Ren never knew his grandfather, who died before he was born, and any mention of him had Kylo yearning for a connection to his past. Snoke would never talk of Vader and had beaten the desire of Kylo wanting to learn more out of him. 

This old man knew Vader. Kylo suddenly became a moth drawn to a flame. He couldn’t speak, and the old man seemed to pick up on that.

“I’ve been waiting to finally meet you, Ben.”

Dizziness suddenly overtook the king, and luckily he had the wherewithal to stumble over to a chair. He’d not heard that name since his parents died. No one knew that name. Anyone who had known it was dead.

Except the old man, sitting across from him.

“How do you...” he tried to ask the question but couldn’t finish.

“How do I know your given name?”

Kylo nodded his head, desperate to know more.

“Why, young Ben. Who do you think you were named after?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on twitter (3todream3) and bombard me with questions or throw tomatoes at me because of that cliffhanger. I’ve had this one planned for a while. Now do you know who Ben is???

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please let me know what you think!!! Mwahh!!! Follow me on twitter and tumblr at 3todream3!!


End file.
